


Kurodai Kinktober 2017

by kythen



Series: Kinktober Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Gags, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman!Daichi, Merpeople, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Stockings, Strip Tease, Stripping, Table Sex, Titfucking, Train Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sawamura daichi is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: A collection of kurodai smut oneshots for Kinktober 2017.





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in Kinktober 2017 this year so this means kurodai smut fics for the entire month of October! (not all 31 days but as much as possible)
> 
> The full list of oneshots that will be uploaded through the month of October can be found [here](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/165902125149/kurodai-kinktober-2017-masterpost) (subject to change as I am still writing more).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Sleepy Sex
> 
> Daichi is way too sleepy for this.

It is late and Daichi should be asleep by now but he can't, not when Kuroo is touching him like that.

It has been way too long since the last time they met and Daichi can't blame Kuroo for wanting to get his hands all over him when he has missed him too. Daichi just can't keep his eyes open as Kuroo strokes his stomach, his hand trailing up to his chest before sliding all the way down, past the waistband of his pants. Daichi shivers as Kuroo wraps his fingers around his cock, coaxing the heat into his skin as he mouths at the back of Daichi's neck, his breath hot against his nape. Behind him, Kuroo shifts, his hips fitting perfectly against Daichi, his erection pressing up against the cleft of Daichi's ass through his boxers.

Daichi stifles a moan as Kuroo starts grinding up against him, slow and wanting. He turns over in Kuroo's arms, searching for Kuroo's face with bleary eyes through the dark. His boyfriend is like a cat, living up to the nickname of the school he goes to, and Daichi sees his eyes bright in the dark, reflecting the faint light coming through the window.

"Kuroo," Daichi murmurs, putting a hand on Kuroo's cheek with more force than intended and wincing at the sharp sound. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm awake enough for this."

"Oh." Kuroo wraps his arms around Daichi and draws him closer. Even without looking at him, Daichi can hear the disappointment in his voice as he says, "I'll stop now then. We can just cuddle?"

Daichi knows how much Kuroo misses him and he can't blame Kuroo's body for reacting to him when they are finally this close again. Kuroo's erection presses up against Daichi's thigh and his body temperature burns hotter than Daichi's for once. It must be killing Kuroo to suggest cuddling when what he really wants would need more energy than Daichi has at the moment.

Daichi slides his hand to the back of Kuroo's neck, pulling him closer so that he can murmur into his ear, "No, I'm just saying sorry in advance if I doze off in the middle of this. I love you but I'm really way too sleepy."

Kuroo's cheek burns hot against Daichi's face as he mutters, "You must be really sleepy if you're saying that out loud."

"Hm?" Daichi yawns, already forgetting what he just said.

"Nothing." Kuroo turns his face, his lips catching Daichi on the cheek. "I love you too, Sawamura."

Kuroo's hands reach for the waistband of Daichi's boxers, tugging it down and pulling his cock out. Daichi's eyes flutter shut again as Kuroo presses their cocks together and wraps a hand around them clumsily. His other hand goes to the small of Daichi's back and Daichi hooks a leg over Kuroo's waist, burying his face in the warm crook of Kuroo's neck as Kuroo starts stroking them in earnest.

With all his other senses dulled, lulled into sleep, his sensation of touch is heightened and Daichi finds himself gasping into Kuroo's shoulder as Kuroo works his hand over them, pressing their cocks together into the tight circle of his hand. His movements are frantic, his hips bucking against Daichi as he groans. He is trying to get them off as quickly as possible, overly conscious of Daichi's need for sleep, and Daichi puts a hand over his, stopping him.

"Slow down, Tetsu," Daichi murmurs. "I'm still here. Do whatever you like."

"Oh my god," he thinks he hears Kuroo say faintly.

The world shifts and Daichi finds himself suddenly on top of Kuroo, their hips still pressed together. Lips brush against his forehead, his cheek, his closed eyelids, and hands grip his ass hard, moving him in time to the hips under him. Daichi moans as Kuroo thrusts against him, his fingers digging into the fabric of Kuroo's shirt. The heat builds up between them, their cocks slick with sweat and precum, and the last thing Daichi remembers before his consciousness slips away is pleasure soaking into his body, sending ripples of warmth through his limbs and making him tremble against the body under him.

\---

The next morning at breakfast, Kuroo is in an odd mood, shooting furtive glances at Daichi every time he thinks he isn't looking. Daichi has had enough of that over the entire summer before they got together and he looks up just as Kuroo glances his way again and asks, "What is it?"

Kuroo jumps, caught in the act of looking at Daichi, and he fidgets. Daichi raises an eyebrow at him and lowers his chopsticks, ready to hear him out.

At last, Kuroo asks, "Did you know that you're really affectionate when you're sleepy?"

Daichi scrunches his brow. "Affectionate?"

Kuroo fiddles with his chopsticks. "You know. Telling me you love me, calling me pet names, telling me to do whatever I want with you..."

Daichi's cheeks burst with heat. Now that Kuroo mentions it, he vaguely remembers saying something along those lines. As someone with regular sleeping times, he doesn't deal too well with sleepiness and it erases any filters he has between his mind and his mouth. He was probably speaking straight from his feelings since there wasn't much of his mind left at three in the morning and Kuroo, who was practically nocturnal, had been awake enough to remember that.

"You meant that, didn't you?" Kuroo asks, his cheeks pink.

He did, even if he wouldn't say it out loud under normal circumstances. It is embarrassing since it has only been a precious few months since they have been going out and Daichi still doesn't know how to act around Kuroo sometimes when he looks at him and his feelings come bubbling up from within overwhelmingly.

So Daichi settles for a compromise.

"I don't say things I don't mean," he says without meeting Kuroo's eyes, piling up his plates and utensils in a haphazard stack and moving away from the table quickly before Kuroo can react.

But Kuroo catches up with him at the sink, his arms encircling Daichi's waist and his head resting on Daichi's shoulder, a giddy smile on his face.

"I love you too, Daichi," Kuroo says into his ear warmly, without his usual teasing lilt. "Now that you've had your fill of sleep, are you free later?"


	2. Dirty Talk + Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Dirty Talk + Gags
> 
> Sawamura likes it rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in [Chinese](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=9205381) thanks to [mizuko_hino](https://twitter.com/Mizuko_Hino)!

He has got Sawamura up against the wall, his shorts and underwear a tangle around his ankles, his hands tied with Kuroo's belt, and Kuroo's fingers deep in his ass. They have been at this since the lights went out for the night and Sawamura's legs are trembling, the wall before him splattered with cum. Kuroo had to muffle Sawamura's mouth with the school tie dug out from the bottom of his bag when he started getting too loud.

"Fuck, you're still so tight," Kuroo whispers heatedly into his ear before pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in, shoving them hard against Sawamura's already overstimulated prostate.

Sawamura cries out, his voice breaking in his throat as his knees give way under him. Kuroo has just enough time to catch him before he falls, kneeling with him as he lowers him to the floor. Sawamura's breath comes in short bursts, his chest rising and falling expansively against Kuroo's arms. When Kuroo moves his hands downwards, he feels Sawamura's cock standing erect against his stomach, the shaft smeared sticky with cum and the tip still leaking beads of precum.

"Baby, you're so wet here," Kuroo purrs, fingering the slit on Sawamura's tip lovingly. "You just came but you're already ready to go?"

Kuroo drags Sawamura towards him by the hips and Sawamura's forearms slip off the wall and slam against the floor as Kuroo positions him with his ass up in the air, his knees spread wide. Kuroo leans over and runs his thumb around Sawamura's hole, prodding at the puckered skin and swiping at a trickle of liquid leaking out of him. Under his hands, Sawamura trembles, his cock heavy and dripping on the floor. When Kuroo presses his thumb shallowly into his hole, Sawamura moans wordlessly, his face pressed against his forearm as he rubs himself back on him, and Kuroo shudders at the sight, his cock throbbing.

"Look at you, ready and waiting for my cock." Kuroo replaces his thumb with his erection, pushing it against Sawamura's hole without entering him and grinding against him slowly, letting him feel the length of his cock.

"Hey, Sawamura, do you want me to fuck you?" Kuroo asks, running his hands up and down Sawamura's thighs, keeping him in place when Sawamura's knees are shaking so hard they might give way under him at any moment. "Or I could leave you for the next person who comes along. You might have to wait until morning but there just so many people in this school that someone could come along and see you like this, all tied up and pretty, your ass all for the taking."

Sawamura squirms against him, twisting his neck to look over his shoulder, and there is a threat in those glassy brown eyes even if he has no way of carrying it out now. Kuroo smirks back at him, thrusting his hips back and forth against Sawamura's entrance suggestively, and Sawamura moans sharply, his voice spilling out from under his gag.

Kuroo forces himself to stop, every muscle in his body pulled tight as he pushes the head of his cock against Sawamura's hole and leans over, closing his teeth around the hard muscle in the back of Sawamura's neck. He presses a hand to Sawamura's stomach, keeping his hips raised in the perfect position to take him in.

"Just kidding," Kuroo murmurs, his lips pressed to Sawamura's neck, "Like I would let anyone else take you. You look so gorgeous like this and you're all mine, aren't you?"

He snaps his hips forward and slams his cock deep into Sawamura. The sound that Sawamura makes then, even with his mouth gagged, sears itself into Kuroo's memory.


	3. Biting (omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Biting
> 
> Omegaverse AU (very briefly mentioned). Even for an alpha, Kuroo likes marking Daichi far too much.

Even for an alpha, Kuroo liked marking Daichi far too much. The lovebites decorating his neck are tolerable if Daichi wears nothing but scarves and turtlenecks, the bitemarks littering his chest are annoying because they take forever to fade, and his thighs are always an absolute mess after Kuroo is done with them, which makes the bruised skin far too sensitive to touch, even if it is just his clothes. Once, Daichi had caught sight of his back in the mirror after Kuroo had fucked him into the mattress the night before and the glaringly obvious Kuroo bite on the nape of his neck had Daichi fiddling with the back of his shirt collar all day.

Daichi could tell him to stop but Kuroo would look at him with those pleading eyes during Daichi's most vulnerable moments while they were going at it and Kuroo's teeth would be closing around some exposed part of him again. No, he had to go about with this in a different way.

The next time Kuroo pulls him onto his lap and into a kiss, his fingers tugging eagerly at the waistband of Daichi's pants, Daichi puts his plan into motion. When Kuroo breaks the kiss, Daichi moves his mouth to the side of Kuroo's neck, licking the strip of skin there delicately, just the way Kuroo likes it, before putting his teeth there.

Kuroo flinches as Daichi bites him, stopping short of drawing blood before pulling back to admire his handiwork. Even with the hurt, it doesn't deter Kuroo from pulling Daichi back for another kiss and Daichi goes along with it, resting his hands on Kuroo's shoulders. He likes the way Kuroo kisses, taking his time to take him apart, learning where Daichi likes to be touched today. Kuroo is a careful lover in all aspects but his biting and Daichi would be inclined to indulge him if not for the fact that Daichi wants to be able to wear lighter clothes when summer is approaching.

Daichi places his hands on Kuroo's chest, tugging aside the thick collar of his sweater. When Kuroo breaks away from this kiss, Daichi goes to his shoulder, mouthing along the lean muscle. Kuroo tenses up under him, his hands running up Daichi's sides as if having half a mind to stop him. Daichi looks up at him through his lashes, reassuring him by keeping his mouth nothing but soft and obliging as he sucks light bruises into Kuroo's skin.

Not one to be idle, Kuroo slips his hand under Daichi's waistband, groping the generous curve of Daichi's ass. Kuroo moans appreciatively as Daichi rolls his hips over him, his eyes darkening as Daichi pushes Kuroo's sweater up over his chest. Daichi licks his lips and Kuroo follows the pink flash of his tongue hungrily, leaning back against the sofa as Daichi lowers his mouth to his nipple. Daichi laves at it with his tongue, running his fingers along the inside of Kuroo's wrists and interlocking their fingers, holding Kuroo's arms apart before he closes his teeth around the sensitive flesh.

Kuroo jerks under him, his hands trapped at his sides by Daichi, and he whimpers as Daichi bites him again and tugs, leaving deep teethmarks in a ring around his nipple once he lets go. Satisfied, Daichi straightens up and lets go of Kuroo, who pulls his sweater down over his chest immediately.

"Daichi, that hurt," Kuroo whines, folding his arms over his chest as if expecting Daichi to attack him with his teeth again.

"Good," Daichi says, running his thumb over the teethmarks on Kuroo's neck. "Now you know how I feel when you bite me all over the place."

"I can't help it. You're just so _biteable_ ," Kuroo responds, unfolding an arm to pinch Daichi's side. "There's so much of you to sink my teeth into."

Daichi huffs. "Well, excuse me for sitting on you when there's so much of me."

Kuroo laughs and hugs Daichi tight, keeping him on his lap before he decides to get off. "It's a good thing. I mean that you're so delicious I can't help but want to bite you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Kuroo grins at him, his teeth flashing. "Well, it's an acquired taste." He pulls the collar of his sweater aside, offering his bare shoulder to Daichi. "Why don't you try it for yourself?"

\---

The next morning when Daichi looks into their bathroom mirror, the number of lovebites and bitemarks on his body look greatly reduced but there is still enough of them that Daichi resigns himself to wearing something with a high collar for the day.

"Good morning," Kuroo mumbles, coming up behind him and placing a sleepy kiss on the most prominent bitemark.

He reaches over Daichi's shoulder for his toothbrush and Daichi's eyes are drawn to the first bitemark he gave Kuroo last night when he was intent on protesting Kuroo's treatment of him as some kind of chew toy. The bitemark had darkened over the night, settling nicely into Kuroo's skin. Daichi can't help but look at it and the other places on Kuroo's bare chest, his stomach, his hip, all places he had marked, a strange sense of satisfaction stirring up within him. Daichi had put them there and anyone else who saw it would know that Kuroo was already spoken for.

Kuroo meets his eyes in the mirror, his mouth full of toothpaste foam as he says, "Sexy, isn't it? That's how I feel every time I look at you after doing a good job the night before. And it reminds me of everything we did."

Daichi turns towards him and trails a hand down Kuroo's chest, his eyes dark and intent as he traces the deep teethmarks around Kuroo's nipple. "Does that mean here is free game too?" He grips Kuroo's cock through his boxers. "Or here?"

Kuroo pales. "Okay, maybe we'll lay down some ground rules."

Daichi withdraws, biting back a smirk as he reaches for his own toothbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a break from posting tomorrow and the next update will be on Day 5!


	4. Body Swap (time travel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Body Swap (time travel)
> 
> Kuroo never expected to find out about his future like this.

Accidents happen all the time, especially in a gym full of enthusiastic volleyball players all striving for Nationals. Nekoma is in their last set against Fukurodani and Kuroo will be damned if he loses to Bokuto and his team for a third time in a row. He plays harder than he already does, the sweat pouring down his face as he rallies his team and tries to make up for the point gap, everything in the world now narrowed down to the rectangular space of the court encompassing Nekoma and Fukurodani.

That is why he doesn't notice the volleyball soaring towards him from the court where Karasuno and Ubugawa are facing off and doesn't hear someone yell his name until it is too late. The volleyball meets the back of his head with all the impact of deadly missile and all the bedhead in the world can't protect him from a speeding volleyball meeting his skull dead centre.

Kuroo keels forward and the world goes white all around him as he faints.

\---

When Kuroo comes to, he feels far too good for someone who had just taken a volleyball to the back of the head and he groans, the sound coming out far more erotic than he expected, before he realises that the pleasure is emanating from a very specific spot on his groin. Specifically his cock. There is something warm and wet and tight all around his cock, stimulating it more than Kuroo has ever felt in his seventeen years, and Kuroo groans again, the sound pouring forth shamelessly from his throat.

He opens his eyes and Sawamura looks back at him intently, watching Kuroo with a kind of hunger that makes the heat in his cock intensify. Only that it isn't quite Sawamura, the captain of the Karasuno volleyball club he remembers, but a Sawamura that Kuroo would imagine seeing maybe ten years from now, older, bigger, and devastatingly handsome in maturity. Sawamura is sitting on Kuroo, or more accurately, fucking himself back on Kuroo, kneeling on the sheets on either side of Kuroo's hips as he bounces up and down on Kuroo's cock, the erect length going in and out of his tight, slick ass.

Sawamura has a hand on his chest and Kuroo's mouth goes dry as he realises that Sawamura is toying with his nipple, pinching it between his thumb and middle finger, teasing the tip of the nub with his forefinger. It must feel good because he is moaning, his face openly wanton and his cock full and curved, leaking precum onto Kuroo's stomach. Sawamura watches Kuroo the whole time, his gaze heated and intent, putting on a show for Kuroo and only Kuroo in this closed space of their bed.

"Sawamura?" Kuroo squeaks out. For the life of him, he can't figure out what is going on here but he feels so good, too good, the heat clouding his head so violently he thinks he might faint again.

"Tetsu?" Sawamura murmurs and Kuroo stiffens up at the pet name, his hips shuddering hard under Sawamura.

Sawamura's face scrunches up, his mouth falling open as his moans get louder and throatier. He clenches around Kuroo's cock and Kuroo doesn't have a clue what to do but to hang on to the sheets for his life. Then Sawamura _grinds_ himself down on Kuroo's cock, his hips gyrating in the filthiest move Kuroo has ever seen, and his thighs tighten around Kuroo's hips, stopping his movements with Kuroo's cock sheathed entirely with him.

Sawamura's hands go to his cock and Kuroo looks down feverishly just as the cum spurts out of Sawamura's cock and all over Kuroo's chest. Some of it reaches Kuroo's face, dribbling over his lips, and Kuroo flinches, meeting Sawamura's gaze with startled eyes. Sawamura's gaze is smouldering, his eyes flashing molten brown as he licks his lips and bends over, going to kiss Kuroo.

Before Sawamura's lips meet his, Kuroo comes and probably also faints.

\---

Kuroo is hard, so hard, when he wakes up again, his cock throbbing in his shorts even before he wakes up. This time, there is no Sawamura and Kuroo is alone on a squishy infirmary bed, the curtains drawn all around him. Kuroo squeezes the bulge in his shorts with a hand, his head racing with thoughts of Sawamura.

What was _that_? A dream? A glimpse into the future? A side-effect of being hit in the head by a volleyball?

Whatever it was, it was fucking sexy and Kuroo whines low in his throat, his hand moving around his cock.

"Kuroo, are you finally up?" The curtains open up and Sawamura pops his head in, smiling sheepishly. "I wanted to apologise for..."

This is the Sawamura he remembers, his short hair matted with sweat after a long day of volleyball practice and "Karasuno High School" etched on his shirt. But Kuroo can't help but remember the other Sawamura who had been riding him like a pro and looking at him with pure heat in his eyes. Kuroo flattens his palm against his bulge with a strangled moan and looks up at Sawamura, trying to school his face into some sort of normal expression.

But it is too late. Sawamura glances down at his crotch then back up at Kuroo's flushed cheeks, his eyes narrowing at him. A hint of colour rises in his face and before Kuroo can explain himself, if he even could, Sawamura disappears behind the curtains, pulling it shut with a sharp sound.

"It seems like you're doing fine so I'm going off for dinner," Sawamura says flatly, his footsteps storming away from Kuroo. "Once you're... done, you should probably go to the canteen before they close."

"'Kay..." Kuroo squeaks out breathlessly as the door slams shut behind Sawamura. Then he slaps his palm over his face and groans, wondering if he could get someone to slam another volleyball into his head tomorrow to end his misery.

\---

_Extra scene_

"So let me get this straight," Bokuto says slowly, turning the volleyball over in his hands. "You want me to spike this ball into the back of your head at full strength, without holding back even a little bit?"

"Yes," Kuroo says.

Bokuto looks solemn. "It was really nice knowing you, Kuroo. I hope Nekoma gets to Nationals in your loving memory."

"You see," Kuroo explains the logic here to him, "either I go back to whatever the hell it was with the other Sawamura and figure things out or my head explodes on impact with your spike and I die, thus saving me from having to look Sawamura in the eye now. It's failproof."

"If you say so," Bokuto says doubtfully, totally not getting it. He tosses the ball to Akaashi, who has been watching their exchange with nothing but a dead look in his eyes. "Give me a good toss, Akaashi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r.i.p. kuroo


	5. Crossdressing (maid cafe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Crossdressing (maid cafe)
> 
> Kuroo visits his boyfriend at Karasuno's cultural festival. Daichi looks cute in a maid outfit.

"Oh no. No no no no."

Kuroo blinks. He recognises that voice.

Now that he looks closely, he recognises that boy too, hidden under thick layers of makeup and frills. He is even wearing a wig, the synthetic fibres sleek and black, cut short in a fashionable bob that frames his face rather nicely in Kuroo's opinion.

"Daichi?" he says and the look on the maid's face turns downright horrified, which is really all the confirmation he needs.

When Kuroo had received a text from Sugawara a week ago, he had been suspicious. Popular culture had taught him that when your boyfriend's best friend contacts you out of the blue, it is usually for nothing good. But the text had been innocuous enough, just a simple invitation to come down to the Karasuno cultural festival with an additional note that Daichi would probably be too chicken to tell him about it. Sugawara had been right about that and Kuroo had heard absolutely nothing about a cultural festival from Daichi up until the day itself.

Now that Kuroo is here, he can see why Daichi hadn't wanted to tell him about it and why there is a pretty girl in a maid outfit who looks suspiciously like Sugawara giving him the thumbs up from inside the classroom. There is another pretty girl out here too, who looks much less convincing than Sugawara and more like a boy in a badly fitted dress. But because it is Daichi in a dress, or more specifically a maid outfit, Kuroo is more than a little biased.

"Daichi— _oof_." Kuroo has barely gotten a word out when something hits him hard in the stomach and, wow, Daichi smells nice, even when he is punching at full force.

Kuroo coughs, his eyes watering as he straightens up, his hands tightening around Daichi's forearms to stop him from getting him right in the stomach again. Or the face. Or anywhere lower, because sometimes Daichi can be vicious like that.

"How did you know about this?" Daichi hisses at him. "Oh wait, don't tell me."

He whips around to level a glare at Sugawara with enough venom to kill a lesser man. Not only does Sugawara _not_ shrivel up in place, he even has the audacity to blow a kiss back at him. Kuroo aspires to be Sugawara one day.

"Hey to you too," Kuroo tells Daichi once he has gotten his attention again. "You're looking very pre—" Unfortunately, Kuroo is that lesser man, which means he is not yet entirely immune to Daichi's scathing looks. "Uhh, I mean, pretty cool? Very pretty cool?"

"Smooth, Kuroo," Yaku whispers at him as the entire Nekoma group walks on by, once Daichi's classmates figure out that Daichi isn't exactly doing his job of welcoming people in now that he is occupied with Kuroo.

"So can I get a seat too?" Kuroo asks, glancing over pointedly at the table that has been designated the Nekoma table. "Or...?" He takes a step closer into Daichi's space, grinning broadly, trying to figure out how much leeway he has before Daichi decides to deck him again.

"Sit. Down."

Kuroo lets go of him, his legs carrying him over to the Nekoma table automatically. When he slides into place next to Kai, he gets a sympathetic look from him. From Yaku, he gets a snort of laughter that sounds a lot like, "Whipped."

Across the classroom turned cafe, he watches Daichi stalk towards Sugawara. He is wearing heels that clack against the floor as he walks, low enough that he walks with ease, high enough to accentuate his calves. Kuroo blinks. Daichi is even wearing stockings, pure white against the black of his heels, tightly stretched around his legs and leading up into the hem of his skirt.

Now that Kuroo gets a proper look at the maid outfit Daichi has on, it is actually really cute, a standard black and white dress with an apron. On Daichi, Kuroo can see where the material strains against his shoulders, the fit of the sleeves uncomfortable across his biceps. The dress pulls tight against his waist like a corset top before it flares into a skirt, held up by a flurry of frills underneath. When he turns around, there is a large bow at his back to hold the apron in place, the ribbon tails trailing down and hitting the back of his knees when he walks.

Shit, it is actually _really_ cute.

"I need to go," Kuroo blurts out, standing up abruptly. His pants are beginning to get tight around his groin and he hopes that it doesn't show as he leaves the Nekoma table and hurries out of the classroom turned cafe.

The first toilet he finds is blessedly empty, which is unusual considering the number of people here at the cultural festival, and Kuroo locks himself in the last cubicle, unzipping his pants quickly. His cock has started to swell in his underwear and Kuroo pulls it out, stroking himself with a low sigh. He closes his eyes and thinks of Daichi's hands on him, cupping Kuroo's length, or even his thighs, letting Kuroo thrust his cock against the bare strip of skin Kuroo might find between his stockings and underwear. He wonders if Daichi is wearing his usual underwear or if he had donned something pretty and frilly to match the dress and Kuroo shudders at the thought of finding delicate panties under Daichi's skirt, bulging with Daichi's cock. He tightens his grip on himself, thrusting into the closed circle of his hand with a bitten back gasp.

Engrossed in his thoughts, Kuroo almost misses the knocking on the cubicle door and he inhales sharply when he finally hears it, biting the inside of his mouth desperately.

"Kuroo," Daichi's voice says from the other side of the door, "I know you're in there. Open up."

Kuroo unlocks the door quickly, shuffling back into the narrow space to let Daichi in, poofy skirts and all. Daichi leans against the door after he locks it behind him, his eyes darting to Kuroo's cock hanging out in the open and to the frenzied look on his face.

Kuroo blushes. "Was I being too loud?"

"You were being too obvious," Daichi mutters, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "Running out of the classroom like that after burning a hole through my back the entire time."

"I couldn't help it," Kuroo says, taking a step towards Daichi and then another, backing Daichi against the door. "You look so pretty like this."

Daichi snorts derisively. "No, I look like a boy in a dress. There must be something wrong with your eyes. And your cock." He eyes the stiff length of Kuroo's cock pressing into the folds of his skirt.

Kuroo touches Daichi's stocking-clad thigh, running his hand up the smooth material until he finds the strip of bare skin he had fantasied about. Daichi's breath hitches in his throat as Kuroo slides a hand between his thighs, thrusting it against the soft skin there.

"No, I'm definitely right here," Kuroo murmurs, moving his hand up between Daichi's legs and finding the boxy shape of his usual underwear instead of the delicate panties he was hoping for. He traces the shape of Daichi's cock through his underwear then slips his hand between Daichi's legs until he can press against Daichi's hole with a finger, pushing the tip in ever so slightly.

Daichi grabs Kuroo's arm and Kuroo stills, looking questioningly at him.

"We can't do that now," Daichi mumbles, his cheeks pink.

"Why not?"

"This dress is on loan. The drama club probably wants it back after this."

"I'm not even going to ask why your drama club has so many maid outfits. But I won't dirty it. Promise." Kuroo fumbles in his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out a row of condoms and a lube packet from it with a flourish.

"Were you hoping for something to happen today?" Daichi raises an eyebrow at him.

"A lot of things," Kuroo tells him. "I was going to meet you today and that's always a good start."

Kuroo lifts Daichi away from the door and pushes him back against a more solid wall, pulling the layers of his skirt up and holding it to his chest. His other hand goes to the waistband of Daichi's underwear, tugging it down until it hangs loosely around his knees. The breath in Kuroo's throat stops as he stares at all the exposed skin above Daichi's stockings, his thighs spilling out of the tops of his stockings and his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

A hand touches Kuroo's chin, closing his mouth with a click, and Daichi reaches for the condoms with his free hand, exasperated. Kuroo barely registers the sound of ripping foil until Daichi rolls the condom along Kuroo's length before doing the same for himself with a second condom. Then Daichi loops his arms around Kuroo's neck, bringing him close to whisper into his ear, "So? What were you thinking about when you were jerking off just now?"

The air in Kuroo's lungs hasn't returned but he still manages to squeeze out a breathless answer, "So many things. All about you, of course."

"What about me?"

"Your hands, your thighs. I was hoping that you were wearing sexy underwear under all these frills."

Daichi laughs. "Sorry, but it's boring underwear. I don't own sexy underwear."

"That can change," Kuroo muses. "But for now going bare will work."

Kuroo rips the lube packet quickly. The lube pools in his palm and he slicks his cock up in record time before leaning forward and fitting his cock between Daichi's thighs. "Close your legs."

Daichi puts his legs together, clamping down on Kuroo's cock. It is slick enough for him to thrust into the tight gap between Daichi's thighs easily and Kuroo bucks his hips forward experimentally, groaning at the sweet friction against his heated skin.

He reaches behind Daichi, his fingers sliding down between his asscheeks, wet with the remaining lube, and Daichi shudders as Kuroo teases his hole with a finger then two, stretching him all at once as he pushes both of them in. Daichi's hands dig into Kuroo's biceps, holding on tight as Kuroo thrusts against him in earnest, pinning him against the wall.

Daichi closes his teeth around the lean muscle in Kuroo's shoulder, moaning into his shirt as Kuroo fingers him, pushing against his prostate as Kuroo slams into him from the front. His cock rubs up against Kuroo's stomach with every thrust and his thighs shudder slick around Kuroo's cock, barely keeping Daichi standing.

Kuroo could come like this, his cock already leaking between Daichi's thighs, but he wants more. He shoves Daichi's legs apart, his fingers digging into the back of his thighs as he heaves him up against the wall with a grunt and stumbles forward between Daichi's spread legs. Kuroo is probably leaving stains on the back of his white stockings in the exact shape of his hands, but Daichi doesn't protest the new position, hanging on tight to Kuroo's shoulders as Kuroo brings the tip of his cock to his hole.

His breathing comes harshly in Kuroo's ear, hitching in a whine as Kuroo pushes into him, the first thrust slow, the both of them straining to hold back sound and movement alike. When Kuroo finally fits all of him in Daichi, it feels so good that he thinks he might come there and then even without having to move.

Daichi cradles the back of Kuroo's neck, his lips against Kuroo's ear as he pants out, "Move."

And Kuroo does, pulling out and slamming back into Daichi so abruptly it makes the both of them moan out loud. Hands cup Kuroo's face and Daichi kisses him hard, muffling the sounds coming from both of them the best he can, even though Kuroo is sure that anyone walking into the toilet would hear the wet, slick sounds of Kuroo's cock in Daichi's ass and figure them out.

Kuroo bucks his hips forward, reaching deep, and Daichi tightens up around him, a full-body shudder travelling through him. His mouth slips off Kuroo's and the moan Kuroo drags out from him echoes in the enclosed space around them, sounding far too lewd for a school toilet. The heat that had been building up in Kuroo's cock reaches its peak and he comes, all the strength in his body sapped.

Kuroo's legs give way under him and they go down in a flurry of skirts, Kuroo's ass meeting the floor with a hard _thump_. Daichi lands on Kuroo with Kuroo's cock still buried in him and he flinches at the jarring impact, his hands digging into Kuroo's shoulders as he struggles to push himself up to his knees.

"Kuroo," Daichi groans, his voice hopelessly strained as he tugs at his skirt and reaches for his cock, still throbbing hard and yet to come.

Kuroo pins his skirt to his chest with a hand again, wrapping his other hand around Daichi's cock to help him. It only takes a few more quick strokes to push Daichi over the edge and Kuroo watches Daichi's face as he comes, his brown eyes glazing over before they slide shut and the muscles in his throat working as he tries to hold back his voice.

Kuroo holds him close, encircling Daichi's waist with his arms and admiring how soft the whole dress feels. Thankfully, the floor of their cubicle is dry—although Kuroo doesn't even want to think about how many germs there are on the toilet floor—and Kuroo looks Daichi over, assessing how well he had managed to keep his promise of not ruining his maid outfit on loan.

On the outside, the skirts of the dress and apron are crumpled, the bow at the back of Daichi's waist ragged from being shoved up against the wall repeatedly. The inside of Daichi's thighs are slick with lube, which had rubbed off on the inside of his skirts. The tops of his stockings are soaked through and stained, a rip showing clearly where Kuroo had been a bit too rough with it. Overall, Daichi is going to kill him and Kuroo hugs him tight, savouring the moment as he prepares himself for the inevitable.

"I need to get back for the rest of my shift," Daichi sighs into Kuroo's ear, lifting himself off Kuroo with a shudder. He winces as he glances down at himself then looks up at Kuroo, a wry smile touching the corners of his lips. "Don't look at me like that. I pretty much expected this the moment I followed you in here." He lifts the edge of a crumpled skirt. "Actually, I expected worse."

Kuroo lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Still, we can't have you showing up at the classroom looking like this."

\---

Daichi looks normal, almost fresh, when Kuroo waltzes into the classroom five minutes after him. Between the both of them, they had managed to neaten up his maid outfit the best they could. They had straightened out his skirts with a lot of strategic tugging and Kuroo had retied the ribbon into a big poofy bow at his back. Nobody had to know about any stains on the inside of his skirts or his stockings as long as Daichi doesn't go flashing everyone in the vicinity.

Kuroo slides into his seat at the Nekoma table with a big smile for everyone, reaching for the melted down iced coffee someone had ordered for him.

"Oh, for god's sake," Yaku mutters as soon as he catches sight of Kuroo. "Kai, give him your jacket."

"What?" Kuroo asks absently, still floating high on post-coital bliss.

"There's lipstick all over your shirt," Yaku tells him, in a quieter voice than the one he would use if it was just Kuroo's reputation at stake. "Try to make it a little less obvious that you just fucked Sawamura in the toilet, won't you?"

Kuroo looks down and sure enough, there is a bright red mark in the shape of Daichi's lips bleeding into his shirt, right where Daichi had bitten his shoulder trying to muffle his moans. Across the room, Daichi doesn't meet his eyes but he must have seen it upon Kuroo's entry into the classroom and his ears burn just as bright red as the lipstick he has on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's cute meido look was inspired by these [two](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=55166303&page=4) [fanarts](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=55166303&page=5) ([artist](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=10317002)).


	6. Deep-Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Deep-Throating
> 
> The popsicle is the twenty-first century's most overused suggestive metaphor.

In what has to be the most cliche move of the twenty-first century, Kuroo is trying to make Daichi lose his cool by giving his popsicle the best blowjob of its short, melty life.

That is fine. Daichi just won't look because Kuroo can't _make_ him look when he is all the way across from him, sheltered in the awning of the gym entrance, while Daichi is sitting on a sunny patch of grass on the hill. The rest of the guys are gathered in a loose circle away from them, watching Nishinoya chomp through a ridiculous number of popsicles, coming away as the clear winner of the impromptu eating contest they had started over there. Anyone could turn away at any minute and Kuroo would have to stop then.

Daichi unwraps his own popsicle, sighing blissfully as he eats it in this sweltering weather. He looks back up and Kuroo smirks at him, twirling his popsicle obscenely in his mouth and pulling it out with a _pop_ sound Daichi swears he hears from all the way over here. Heat tingles in his cheeks and Daichi remembers to look away, dropping his gaze to his legs and not the popsicle-sucker directly across from him.

_"Daichi," Kuroo moans as he licks a trail up Daichi's stomach, his hair tickling the inside of Daichi's thighs as he slides back down, his eyes smouldering as he holds Daichi's gaze with his and, so very slowly, deliberately, engulfs Daichi's cock with his mouth._

Daichi clamps his legs together, banishing last night's memory of Kuroo from his mind. His teeth crunch into his popsicle but he barely feels the cold stinging his teeth when his face is this hot. He can't believe the Kuroo of last night and today are tag-teaming him right now in the middle of the day when practice starts again in fifteen minutes and Daichi can't afford any distractions when they are up against Nekoma next. He just won't look in Kuroo's direction for the next fifteen minutes if he can help it.

The commotion to the side starts to break apart and Daichi sighs in relief, glancing up at Kuroo before he remembers not to. Kuroo's popsicle is half-gone after his enthusiastic blowing of it but there is still enough of it for Kuroo to work with and he rolls his tongue over the melting blob before popping it into his mouth, his lashes fluttering as it passes his lips and his gaze intent as he locks eyes with Daichi. A melted drip trickles down Kuroo's hand and Kuroo chases it down his forearm with his lips, licking it up with his tongue and leaving a wet streak against his skin, all while maintaining eye contact with Daichi.

The blood roars in Daichi's ears, pooling low in his groin, and he barely registers the movement beside him as the Karasuno team comes flocking back to him.

"Nishinoya beat the others so Karasuno gets to use the showers first after practice," Suga says, settling down smugly beside him. "Oh, gross. Daichi, your ice-cream is all melted."

Daichi looks at his hand blankly. His popsicle is gone and there is slush slipping down his arm in cold, sticky trails. When he looks across from him, the others from Nekoma are gathered around the gym entrance but Kuroo is nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to go wash this off," Daichi says numbly, standing up and taking off down the hill, his shorts uncomfortably tight around the groin.

Daichi weaves around the gym building, headed for the water fountains, and he clutches his popsicle stick so hard it starts to bend in his hand. Damn Kuroo and his mouth. Daichi had been looking forward to eating his popsicle normally, instead of letting it melt all over his hand while he was watching Kuroo blow his off. He slaps a hand over his cheek, trying to cool off his heated skin when an arm grabs him around the waist and pulls him into the shadowy niche of a back door.

"I was wondering how long you'd take to come this way," Kuroo murmurs in his ear and Daichi's back meets the door, Kuroo's hands already tugging his shorts down.

"You!" Daichi hisses, the broken popsicle stick dropping from his hand as he pushes Kuroo's hands away from his sensitive groin.

"Oops, guess you didn't get to eat any of that." Kuroo follows the stick's descent to the floor with his eyes, looking decidedly unapologetic. He eases Daichi's cock out of his shorts and drops to his knees, stroking his half-hard length with his fingers. Then he blows cool air across Daichi's heated skin, smirking as Daichi shivers.

"And whose fault is that?" Daichi grits out, tugging at Kuroo's hair with both hands, getting melted popsicle in his wayward spikes because it is what he deserves.

"Mine," Kuroo says, looking up at Daichi on his knees, his eyes gleaming bright in the shadows as he brings his lips to Daichi's cock. "But I'll make it up to you right now."

They only have ten minutes until practice resumes and everyone else starts looking for them so Kuroo wastes no time in swallowing Daichi whole, the head of Daichi's cock sliding deep towards Kuroo's throat. Kuroo's mouth presses in tight around his cock, his throat working around his head as he gives Daichi the same treatment he had given his popsicle. His hands dig in roughly into Daichi's thighs, pinning him against the door as he bobs his head up and down hungrily, dragging an orgasm out of Daichi by force.

It all happens too fast between Kuroo's suggestive popsicle-eating under the sun and him deep-throating Daichi in a shadowy niche in the back of the gym and Daichi finds himself coming into Kuroo's mouth too soon, his body shaking under Kuroo's touch. Kuroo drinks him down with no hesitation, licking his lips as he pulls away from Daichi's cock.

"You're awful," Daichi pants, his legs giving way under him when Kuroo lets him go.

"You mispronounced 'great at giving head'," Kuroo says smugly.

"I know what I said." Daichi wipes his face, grimacing when he realises he just smeared melted popsicle on his face.

Kuroo stands, their positions suddenly reversed as Daichi finds himself looking up at Kuroo, still sprawled out on the ground as he is. There is an obvious bulge in the front of Kuroo's shorts, tenting the red fabric dangerously close to Daichi's face. Kuroo braces a hand against the locked door, boxing Daichi into the narrow space, and he tugs the waistband of his shorts and underwear down, his cock springing free of its confines. It is flushed red and erect, long just like every other part of Kuroo, and Kuroo wraps his fingers around it, his eyes alight with desire.

"Daichi," Kuroo says, his smirk too sharp and his voice too saccharine sweet as he brings his cock to Daichi's mouth, the tip barely brushing against his lips. This close, Daichi can feel the heat emanating from him and he looks back up at Kuroo squarely, refusing to back down. "You didn't get to eat your popsicle just now so how about I give you something better?"

"It's not the same," Daichi tells him, his lips tingling as they brush Kuroo's cock. "You still owe me a popsicle. An _actual_ one."

But there are still five minutes until practice starts so Daichi opens his mouth anyway to let Kuroo slide his cock past his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from posting tomorrow. Next update: Day 9
> 
> A reminder that you can check out my [masterlist](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/165902125149/kurodai-kinktober-2017-masterpost) on tumblr if you want to know what's up next. (Posting schedule is still being switched around as I try to fit newly written ones in)


	7. Lingerie + Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Lingerie + Body Worship
> 
> There are few things in life that Kuroo would willingly get on his knees for.

There are few things in life that Kuroo would willingly get on his knees for and on the top of that very short list, Daichi stands above them all.

Kuroo has his face buried between Daichi's thighs, biting the very edge of the lacy panties Daichi has on and moaning as he looks up at Daichi again. Tonight, Daichi has on a full matching ensemble—a sheer black babydoll nightdress cut low on his ample chest, a pair of black lace panties decorated on both sides with satin ribbons, and thigh-high stockings that fit snugly around his well-muscled legs.

It had taken Kuroo forever to convince Daichi to put it on the first time he bought it and he had to go down on his knees more than once before Daichi would listen to him when he said Daichi would look beautiful in it. He knows how Daichi feels about his body, his stomach soft around the middle, his thighs thick and his body solidly built instead of stretching long and lean like Kuroo's. The nightdress and stockings and everything would look awful on him, he had said, even though he couldn't stop stroking the silk material in fascination.

Kuroo loves everything about Daichi and he wants him to know it, telling him how beautiful he is when he kisses his way up his stomach or licks the sensitive stretch of skin between his thighs. He wouldn't force Daichi to wear it if he didn't want to but he had it tucked away at the back of their drawer as a suggestion.

Daichi had tried on the stockings one night, liking the way it felt against his legs as much as Kuroo liked mouthing at his skin through the sheer silk. Then he had tried on the panties, which Kuroo had accidentally ripped in his sheer enthusiasm and had to replace, then the babydoll nightdress, which had Kuroo touching him all over, slow and reverent, until Daichi had come without Kuroo even entering him.

Tonight, Daichi is finally wearing the whole ensemble and Kuroo thinks he might have fainted the moment he saw Daichi in it, waiting for him on their bed. The silk of the nightdress is sheer enough that Kuroo can see his skin through it, his nipples dusky under the material and peeking out from beneath the satin ribbon at his cleavage. The silk parts in the middle from the ribbon like a curtain, revealing a smooth expanse of skin all the way down to the dark trail leading into his panties. With his legs parted, his cock shows as a bulge beneath the delicate material, which Daichi rubs at invitingly with a hand, making all reason fly out of Kuroo's head. The hem of the nightdress flows over his thighs, a stretch of deliciously bared skin bridging the gap between it and the sheer black thigh-high stockings he has on.

The colour blooms deep on Daichi's cheeks as Kuroo stares at all of him hungrily and Daichi lies back on the bed, his fingers dipping between his legs.

"Tetsu," Daichi calls for him as he touches himself, a hand skimming up his chest and under the nightdress, which is more than enough of a invitation for Kuroo to get moving.

He doesn't know what he wants to put his mouth on first and he reaches the edge of the bed, his hand clamping around Daichi's ankle and pulling him towards him. Daichi slides easily towards him, clad almost entirely in smooth silk, and Kuroo positions him by the edge of the bed as he drops to his knees.

"Daichi," Kuroo breathes out against the bend of his knee, his hand caressing his ankle. "Daichi, I don't know what to do with you. You look amazing."

Daichi sits up, running his hand through Kuroo's hair lovingly, his eyes bright with awe at Kuroo's reaction. "What did you have in mind when you first bought all of this?"

"I don't know. I can't remember," Kuroo says, biting at the soft, supple flesh of Daichi's thigh just above his knee, his teeth closing around skin and silk.

Daichi moves his foot between Kuroo's legs, rubbing it against the bulge there, and Kuroo moans into his thigh, moving his lips higher and higher until he brushes against bare skin. He looks up at Daichi again, who watches him with the same exhilaration, full of wonder and surprise at Kuroo's reaction. He really hadn't believed that he would look good in the whole ensemble and Kuroo is determined to prove him wrong. Did Daichi even look at himself in the mirror when he was putting everything on? Did he feel his beautiful body under his hands, the silk only accentuating everything already had? Kuroo wants him to know.

Kuroo leans in between his legs and mouths at the bulge in Daichi's panties, moving his lips along the shape of Daichi's length and sucking at him until the fabric turns damp between them. There are just so many things he wants to do with Daichi and he can't decide what he wants to do first, whether he wants to use his hands or his mouth, to touch him gently or roughly. Daichi is pliant before him, breathing hard as Kuroo stimulates his cock with his mouth, his fingers tangling in Kuroo's hair and his foot still grazing Kuroo's bulge. Kuroo wants to make him feel good after all the courage it took for him to put on the whole ensemble Kuroo bought for him. He wants to show him how much he wants him.

Kuroo takes Daichi in his mouth, teasing the hot skin under the lace and pressing his tongue flat to the underside of his cock. His fingers dig into Daichi's thighs, spreading them wide so that Kuroo can get even closer to him. Daichi groans, his fingers tightening in Kuroo's hair, and Kuroo moans around him, encouraging him to come. There is a sharp tug on his hair and then a wetness soaks into the front of Daichi's panties, showing dark against the black lace. Kuroo laves at the trickles that leak out of the edges, licking the sensitive strip of skin between Daichi's thighs and groin.

The design of the panties means that the fabric covering Daichi gets narrower at the back and Kuroo leans Daichi back so that he can tug aside the narrow strip of fabric and press the tip of his tongue into Daichi's puckered hole. Daichi jolts at the unexpected touch and his face burns bright red as he realises what Kuroo wants to do to him. But in this position, Kuroo doesn't have the freedom to do that so he looks up pleadingly at Daichi, his heart skipping a beat at the heated arousal in Daichi's eyes.

"Daichi, baby," Kuroo murmurs, his voice low and liquid as honey as he reaches up to cup Daichi's cheek. "Turn over and get on your hands and knees for me?"

Daichi flushes an even darker red but he does as he is told, scooting backwards on the bed and turning over, kneeling on the sheets with his ass facing Kuroo. The thin strip of fabric at the back barely covers anything but the nightdress makes up for it, the thin silk spilling over the top of Daichi's ass, moulding to his skin and shrouding it in sheer black.

Kuroo pulls off his shirt in a quick motion and shucks off his pants before climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind Daichi. He leans over Daichi's back and kisses the back of his neck, sliding a hand up over his stomach to stroke the silk material of the nightdress. His fingers find Daichi's nipple under there and he rubs a slow circle around the nub, feeling it stiffen under his touch.

Daichi shivers under him, bracing himself well under Kuroo's weight, and Kuroo kisses a line down his back, following the curve of his spine down to his ass. Then Kuroo runs his thumb down into the cleft of his ass, tugging aside the narrow strip of fabric covering his hole. Using both hands, he spreads Daichi's asscheeks apart, licking his lips at the sight before he puts his tongue to the Daichi's entrance.

Kuroo hasn't done this much for Daichi before and Daichi comes undone all too easily, writhing against the sheets as Kuroo works at him with his tongue and mouth. Daichi's knees slide against the bed and Kuroo catches him by the thighs, holding him in place as he pushes his tongue in as deep as he can with only his saliva to help him along. When he pulls back, Daichi whines low into the sheets, wiggling his hips for Kuroo, and Kuroo smiles, pressing a kiss to his rounded ass as he reaches for the lube on the bed.

After using his tongue on him, Daichi is relaxed enough to take two fingers at once, twitching around Kuroo's fingers as Kuroo slicks him up. He trembles as Kuroo massages his fingers inside him, searching for his prostate and stimulating it with slow, careful strokes of his fingers. Daichi arches beautifully under Kuroo, the folds of the nightdress spilling down to the bed from his body like a silk waterfall, slipping away inch by inch to reveal his skin as he dips lower and lower.

"Tetsu," Daichi moans, clenching around Kuroo's fingers, trying to grind himself back on them. "Put it in already."

Kuroo's cock throbs at the wanting tone in Daichi's voice and he obliges him, pulling down his underwear and letting his cock spring free. But he can't help but tease for just a quick second first, lowering his mouth to the perfect curve of Daichi's ass and biting down hard enough to leave visible teethmarks on his supple flesh, which draws a surprised squeak out from Daichi.

Grinning, Kuroo lines his hips up with Daichi's, shifting the thin strip of fabric aside and pressing his cock to Daichi's waiting entrance. He wastes no time in pushing it in, placing his hands on Daichi's hips as he sinks into him with a groan. It feels too good and Kuroo forces himself to keep his thrusts shallow, letting Daichi feel his cock inside him before he starts moving harder and faster.

Daichi's fingers tug desperately at the sheets, trying to hang on as Kuroo slams into him with none of the previous gentleness he had. With every thrust, Daichi bucks his hips against him, moving back to meet Kuroo as Kuroo snaps his hips forward. The rough pace set between them makes the lube leak out of Daichi's hole, a thin streak dripping down his thigh and soaking the top of his stocking. Kuroo traces the trail with his eyes hungrily, the blood pounding in his cock and wanting more of Daichi. He leans over and wraps his arms around Daichi's waist, lifting him up and into his lap.

Daichi lets out an aching cry as Kuroo sits him on his cock, his weight driving Kuroo's length deep into him. He squirms on Kuroo's lap, trying to get comfortable in this sudden new position, and Kuroo bucks into him from underneath, pulling out startled moans deep from Daichi's throat. It is easier for him to reach Daichi's front in this position and Kuroo gropes Daichi's chest through the silk of his nightdress, making Daichi bite back a whine. Kuroo splays his other hand on Daichi's stomach, holding on desperately as he reaches his peak, and he hears Daichi echo his moans as he rolls his hips back, arching against Kuroo's chest and holding Kuroo's hand over his stomach.

It is unbearably warm in Daichi and Kuroo mouths at Daichi's shoulder desperately as he spills into him, groaning at the pleasure coursing through him. In the mindless haze of bliss, Kuroo finds himself stroking Daichi's chest, playing absently with the ribbon at the V of his neckline. The nightdress is unbelievably smooth under his hands and Kuroo follows the folds of silk down to Daichi's hips, carrying on to his thighs. He runs a finger along the line where Daichi's skin meets stocking and Daichi shivers against him. Between Daichi's legs, his bulge swells under the damp lace and Kuroo moves his hand there, caressing it with the back of his hand as he starts thinking again.

Kuroo wants to see more of Daichi, how gorgeous he looks in that sheer black ensemble and how he looks when he feels good. He wants Daichi to see how Kuroo looks at him with nothing but pure, unadulterated love and desire. They have all the time in the world tonight and Kuroo presses Daichi back into the sheets, bracing himself over Daichi with his arms.

"I'm not done with you yet, Daichi," Kuroo murmurs, running his eyes down the length of Daichi's body hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI there are two "lingerie" kink days planned so—
> 
> (Sequel on Chapter 26: Lingerie + Overstimulation)


	8. Frottage + Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Frottage + Public
> 
> Daichi is stuck between Kuroo and the door on a moving train. There is only one way this can go.

The incoming crowd of people pushes Kuroo right into Daichi and Daichi holds Kuroo by the shoulders to steady him, trying not to mind the way Kuroo's hips knock into his, his groin pressing up against Daichi's as the train fills up with people.

"Sorry, Sawamura," Kuroo murmurs, his eyes apologetic over his face mask.

Kuroo is trapped in place by the unyielding crowd at his back and he presses his hands to the train door on either side of Daichi to brace himself, boxing Daichi in against the metal and glass surface. While Daichi is glad that he isn't inside the throng of people swaying in the train, this means that Kuroo has Daichi pinned flat to the train door, his groin pushing into Daichi's with every little movement and nothing either of them can do about it.

"It's okay." Daichi drops his hands from Kuroo's shoulders, turning his eyes away from Kuroo in embarrassment as the train starts moving.

He can feel Kuroo way too clearly through the double layers of his pants and Kuroo's jeans, pushing against Daichi's groin, right where Daichi's cock is. It is unintentionally stimulating, the way Kuroo's hips knock into his with the rhythm of the train, rubbing up against him without meaning to and coaxing heat into the place where Kuroo's groin touches.

Daichi backs up against the train door but there isn't anywhere to go with the door at his back and he flushes as he feels his cock stiffen in his pants, reacting to the accidental stimulation. He holds his breath, staying as still as possible and hoping that Kuroo doesn't notice.

But of course, Kuroo notices when he is pressed this close to Daichi and he glances down between them then back up at Sawamura, his eyes unreadable above his mask.

"Sorry," Daichi mumbles out, gritting his teeth as Kuroo keeps moving against him and the heat in his cock keeps building. He can't meet Kuroo's eyes and he stares unseeingly into the crowd, trying to think unsexy thoughts to defuse the situation in his pants.

Kuroo's hips jerk forward again as the train moves, only this time Daichi knows that it is on purpose. Kuroo doesn't move away and his eyes are fixed on Daichi when Daichi glances at him, startled. Kuroo is hard in his jeans too, his bulge hot against the heat in Daichi's pants, and Daichi shivers at the look in his eyes, arousal and interest in their hazel depths. Kuroo shifts his hips minutely, subtle enough not to attract the attention of the other passengers in the train, and Daichi bites his bottom lip as Kuroo grinds a slow circle against the heat in his groin.

"Kuroo," Daichi whispers, his voice light and airy, not sounding like him at all. He grabs Kuroo's shoulder, thinking of putting some distance between them and keeping Kuroo away from the sensitive spot between his legs but there really isn't anywhere Kuroo or him can go in a crowded train.

Kuroo knows this and he has the advantage of his face mask which means he doesn't have to control his expressions like Daichi does as he grinds slow, teasing circles against Daichi, getting him hotter and harder in his pants. The train shakes and Kuroo leans forward, taking up more of Daichi's space than he already had, his chest brushing against Daichi's and his hands dropping to Daichi's hips, blocked by the press of people around them.

"Sawamura," Kuroo breathes into his ear and Daichi flushes a bright red as Kuroo starts grinding against him in earnest, his hands moving to Daichi's ass and keeping him angled perfectly for their groins to align.

Daichi is going to get him for this later but for now he can't help but bury his face in Kuroo's shoulder and hope that no one catches on to what they are doing in the crowded train. The train rattles to a stop and the both of them pause for a moment as the bodies around them shift, some leaving and some entering, changing the way the crowd is packed against them. Kuroo jerks forward as someone bumps into him, pressing his chest flat to Daichi, and Daichi inhales sharply into Kuroo's shirt, not even attempting to look up in case he meets someone's eyes and makes things even more awkward then it already is.

Then the train starts moving again and Kuroo rocks his hips against Daichi, breathing hard into his mask. Daichi can see tinges of pink on his cheeks where his mask doesn't quite cover them and Kuroo's cock feels hot and hard against him, the shape vaguely discernible against the front of his jeans. It rubs up against Daichi roughly, their movements limited in the tight space of the crowded train, but it feels good in a way Daichi might appreciate if they weren't about to come in their pants in the presence of the unsuspecting public.

Daichi grips Kuroo's shirt tightly, hanging on as Kuroo bucks into him. He doesn't dare look up at all and he blinks down at Kuroo's chest, his eyes dazedly focusing onto the strip of skin between his tank top and his flannel shirt. Daichi slips his fingers into the gap, sliding them under Kuroo's tank top, and his thumb brushes a bare nipple, making Kuroo shudder in surprise. Kuroo looks down at him, his eyes narrowing in a warning, but Daichi ignores it, taking his revenge where he can and rubbing his thumb against Kuroo's nipple.

Kuroo almost moans and Daichi can feel the trapped sound vibrate in his chest. Kuroo's cheeks flush red as Daichi prods at his nipple teasingly, the nub stiffening under Daichi's thumb. In retaliation, Kuroo leans forward, squashing Daichi right against the door and trapping Daichi's hand between their chests, grinding into Daichi with such a renewed vigour that Daichi is scared that the other passengers will notice.

He looks up at Kuroo, locking eyes with him, and it is in that confused mix of emotions that Daichi comes with a stifled cry, muffling his mouth desperately into Kuroo's shirt as he soaks through his underwear and into the front of his pants. Kuroo's body stiffens against his and his hazel eyes squeeze shut, his lashes fluttering against his skin as he follows Daichi into it.

Kuroo rests his chin on Daichi's shoulder, his body slumping against Daichi with only the door to hold the both of them up. Then the train rattles to a stop again and in the dazed haze that surrounds the both of them, Daichi realises that this is their stop. He hits Kuroo on the shoulder to catch his attention and Kuroo's eyes widen at the screen above Daichi's head, pulling Daichi away from the door and squeezing through to the other side with his hand locked tight around Daichi's forearm.

They burst onto the platform just as the door slams shut behind them, narrowly missing Daichi by a hair. Out in the open, Daichi squirms at the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants and his face heats up as he suddenly realises that anyone looking at him would be able to see the dark spot at the front of his pants and draw their own conclusions about what he had been doing in the train.

Kuroo hugs him around the waist abruptly and Daichi jumps, about to push him away when he realises that Kuroo had taken off his flannel shirt and is tying the sleeves around Daichi's waist, tugging the shirt into place until it covers Daichi's groin. Then Kuroo straightens up and untucks his tank top, letting its long hem cover up the front of his jeans, solving both their problems in one go.

Kuroo tugs down his face mask, his face still tinged pink as he smiles at the surprise on Daichi's face. His smile morphs into a smirk as Daichi presses his lips into a pout because it was Kuroo's damn fault for grinding up against him in the first place when Daichi was trying not to think about their situation on the train. It still feels gross in his pants but he can't do anything about it as Kuroo grabs him by the hand and they break into a run, dashing through the station to catch their next train before it leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not lean against the train doors.


	9. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Blindfold
> 
> A blindfold, bound wrists, and Daichi on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It's consensual, just a little bit anonymous.

Daichi's mouth is full, the salt-skin taste of a stranger's cock on his tongue, throbbing hot inside his mouth and sliding between his lips, going back and forth until his mouth is wet and dripping with spit. Daichi can't do a thing, not with his hands tied behind his back and his eyes bound with a blindfold, his knees pressed to the cold floor as the stranger thrusts his cock into his mouth.

Despite the rough pace the man sets, he is considerate enough not to gag Daichi on his cock for both their benefits, but he feels thick and long in Daichi's mouth, stretching Daichi's lips wide around his girth. The head of his cock pushes against the inside of Daichi's cheek and Daichi groans as the man grinds into his mouth, the heated skin feeling absolutely filthy against the saliva-slick inside of his mouth.

The man doesn't pull his hips back, his hand stroking Daichi's head wordlessly, which means it is Daichi's turn to work and Daichi does just that. He moans throatily around the man's cock like it is the best thing he has ever tasted, his tongue running along the underside of his length as he pulls his mouth off it, keeping just the head in his mouth. Precum leaks from the man's tip and Daichi laps it up, swirling his tongue around the head, licking every bit clean from his skin. Then he pushes his cock back into his mouth, taking as much of his length he can fit, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucks at him.

Daichi's cock throbs in arousal between his legs and if Daichi lowers his hips enough, he can feel it press against the cold surface of the floor, the chill sparking a rush of sensation against his heated skin. The man hasn't offered Daichi anything to rub up against, the only points of contact between them both being his cock and his hand on Daichi's head. So Daichi concentrates on the cock filling up his mouth, how good and thick it feels, how it stimulating it feels when it slides against the over-sensitised nerves in his mouth, and he arches his back as the pleasure washes over him, making him tremble helplessly.

The man grabs the back of his head with both hands, which gives Daichi just enough time to brace himself before the man thrusts into his mouth and groans, holding Daichi's head in place as he snaps his hips back and forth. Drool spills over Daichi's chin as he slides in and out of his mouth, staggering the breath in his throat and making his eyes water at the reckless pace.

He can't move, his hands bound too tightly behind his back and his head held fast by the fingers in his hair. He can't see with the blindfold still tight around his eyes, which is his only regret because he kind of wants to see the face of the man when he comes, how good he feels with Daichi's mouth working an orgasm out of him. The head of his cock scrapes the roof of Daichi's mouth almost painfully, a sure sign of what is to come, and Daichi tilts his head back and closes his throat as cum flows into his mouth, salt-sweat warm against his tongue. He lets it dribble out between his lips as the man pulls his cock out, opening his mouth as he pants for air and showing the man the milky liquid coating the inside of his mouth.

" _Sawamura,_ " the man moans, his voice low and wanting, letting Daichi hear him for the first time since they started.

Daichi jolts because one, he never expected to hear his name on the lips of a stranger he had supposedly hooked up with no strings attached. Two, he knows that voice, even if he has never heard him aroused, and Daichi closes his mouth with a click, swallowing hard and accidentally ingesting the cum when he had intended to spit it out. His face burns red as he realises he just swallowed _Kuroo's_ cum after alternating between sucking him off and letting him fuck his mouth and that he was now kneeling in front of him with his cock hard between his legs after doing all that. Suddenly, with a name to the face and a face to a blackness behind the blindfold, Daichi feels a rush of embarrassment and he squeaks as Kuroo pulls him up by the arms and pushes him flat onto a soft surface.

"So cute," Kuroo chuckles as he climbs onto Daichi, the bed dipping under his weight. His hands are gentle as he unties the length of smooth silk binding Daichi's wrists, massaging the cramped muscles in his arms. After that short service, Kuroo puts Daichi's hands together in front of him and starts tying the silk around his wrists again.

Then Kuroo sits up, his presence disappearing from the bed, and Daichi looks around blindly, trying to sense where he could be in the room. He knows that he and Kuroo are the only ones in this room but it is still disconcerting to be left alone, without any way knowing his surroundings. Plus, his thoughts are still jumbled up after learning that his mysterious stranger with a hot cock was not such a mysterious stranger after all but someone he has seen around his university campus far too much. Daichi notices the weight at the foot of the bed a second too late, startling when his legs are spread apart and his knees pushed back against his chest in one easy move.

"Can I put it in?" Kuroo asks and Daichi doesn't need to see to know where Kuroo is looking.

The embarrassment threatens to swallow him up but Daichi nods. This is what he came here for anyway and he was going to let Kuroo do it whether he knew it was him or not.

"Bare?" Kuroo asks again.

"Do you have a condom?" Daichi asks, his voice rough and husky from their previous activity.

"I'll use one," Kuroo says, sliding his hand down the underside of Daichi's thigh and cupping Daichi's erection with a palm. "Do you want me to take care of this first?"

Daichi flushes at how gently Kuroo is treating him and he turns his face to the side, pressing a burning cheek against the sheets. "No. Just fuck me. Quickly."

"I didn't know you were into bottoming," Kuroo murmurs under his breath, more to himself than Daichi. "Maybe I should have asked earlier."

The thought of Kuroo, lean, tall, and strikingly handsome Kuroo, propositioning him at school makes Daichi's cock throb and Daichi gasps as Kuroo kisses the inside of his knee, his fingers prodding at Daichi's entrance, already coated in lube. His fingers slide in and Daichi tenses up instinctively before he forces himself to relax, moving his hips encouragingly as Kuroo rubs his fingers against him. Kuroo explores him thoroughly, his fingers massaging Daichi and letting him really feel him inside him. When Kuroo brushes up against his prostate, Daichi can't help but whimper, grinding his hips down and trying to get Kuroo to touch him there again.

"So needy," Kuroo chuckles but he obliges, stimulating Daichi's prostate with his finger.

It feels good and Daichi writhes against the sheets, his hands straining at his bonds and his cock filled to bursting with tight heat. But he wants even more than that and he lets Kuroo know between stifled moans, "If you keep doing that I'm going to come."

"Do you want to come like this?" Kuroo asks, his fingers stroking Daichi's prostate so indulgently it makes Daichi tear up with pleasure behind his blindfold.

Daichi shakes his head.

"Then what do you want?"

Daichi bites his lip. "Your cock."

"Where? In your mouth again?" Kuroo's fingers brush against Daichi's lips and Daichi can't hold back the moan his touch pulls from him.

Kuroo's teasing is maddening and Daichi thinks he might actually come with nothing but his fingers if Kuroo keeps this up so he swallows his embarrassment, summoning up the courage he had when he hadn't known who Kuroo was. Daichi spreads his legs wide and raises his hips, presenting himself to Kuroo as enticingly as he knows how to as he begs, "Put your cock in my hole please."

" _Sawamura,_ " Kuroo groans with feeling, "you're so hungry for it."

His fingers pull out of him so quickly it makes Daichi gasp and then there are hands on the underside of his knees, lifting his hips and pressing his back into the sheets. Kuroo's first thrust fills Daichi up to the brim and Daichi moans achingly, the back of his head meeting the bed. Just like before, Kuroo's thrusts are relentless, stretching Daichi around his cock and slamming against his prostate without abandon. The heat in Daichi's cock pounds with Kuroo's rough pace, his tip already dripping wet, and a tremor runs through his body as the heat bursts out of him and spurts over his stomach.

Daichi cries out as Kuroo keeps fucking him through it and he tightens up around the cock in him, going limp into the sheets, his senses muddled by the intense sensations that Kuroo stimulates in him. He can't stop himself from making all kinds of noises, moans and whines and whimpers, all his self-control wrecked by overstimulation, and he raises his hands to the sheets above his head, holding on desperately.

Kuroo slams deep into him and leans over, bending Daichi over and lifting his ass clear off the bed, and Daichi shudders hard, his legs tensing up over Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo mouths at Daichi's neck, his mouth hot and hungry against his skin, his teeth sharp as he bites down on Daichi. Kuroo's hips shudder against Daichi and he groans achingly as he comes, the heat in Daichi intensifying as he spills into the condom.

Daichi inhales sharply as Kuroo drops him to the bed and pulls out, flushing as Kuroo curls himself around Daichi and tugs Daichi close to his chest. Kuroo pants in his ear, his breath making Daichi's skin tingle and blush red as Kuroo throws an arm around Daichi's middle, obviously looking to cuddle. Daichi wonders if he should say Kuroo's name aloud, just to check his reaction and if he had intended for Daichi to find out who he was when Daichi had entered the room in the dark and was blindfolded and bound.

Kuroo tugs Daichi's face to the side but he doesn't touch the blindfold as he presses his lips to Daichi's, kissing him deeply without caring about tasting himself on him. Daichi's eyes flutter behind the blindfold and his toes curl at the unexpected kiss, a soft moan echoing from his chest. Kuroo kisses like he loves, intense but considerate of Daichi's pleasure, running his tongue thoroughly over the sensitised inside of Daichi's mouth. When he finally pulls away, Daichi's lips tingle at the loss and he startles as Kuroo bumps his lips against his ear.

"See you at school, Sawamura," Kuroo murmurs in his ear, loosening the silk knot around Daichi's wrists with deft fingers. He is gone before Daichi sits up and tugs the blindfold off his face, finding himself suddenly alone in the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliche backstory for this is that Kuroo is the hot boy on the university campus Daichi may or may not have caught himself looking at more than once. On the other hand, Kuroo has definitely noticed Daichi more than once himself. As for the setting, are they at a sex club? A house party? A love hotel? I have no idea ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. Hand-jobs + Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Hand-jobs + Public
> 
> Daichi is an affectionate drunk.

When Daichi comes to, he is resting on something lean and bony and not entirely comfortable to be resting on. But it kind of smells like Kuroo and when Daichi opens his eyes blearily, it kind of looks like Kuroo if Daichi was resting his head on his shoulder and looking sideways at him.

There is a hand in his hair, stroking the back of his head soothingly, and an arm around his waist, keeping him from toppling over and onto the seats. Daichi nuzzles Kuroo's shoulder with his face. His head feels like it is filled with cotton wool, leaving him too light-headed to think straight. By keeping Daichi on his lap, Kuroo is probably protecting Daichi from all sorts of dangers to do with his current lack of coordination.

Despite the dubious first impression Daichi had of him when they first met, Kuroo has been the best boyfriend Daichi has ever had. He is smart and funny, which often results in some unfortunate puns, sexy and cute and caring. Daichi can attest to every single one of Kuroo's good traits—but he doesn't feel up to speaking now when his stomach is churning like that.

Kuroo is talking to someone, probably one of the Nekoma or Karasuno people they had invited to this joint gathering. Daichi can't make out the words through the cotton wool fuzz in his head but he likes listening to Kuroo talk, the way his voice gets all sly when he teases or smoothens out when he gets serious. Daichi likes the way he moans too, when it is just the two of them and Kuroo wants Daichi to hear him, pouring out all the delicious sounds from his throat when Daichi touches him.

Now that Daichi is sitting on Kuroo with his legs on either side of his waist, it is a position that Daichi is familiar with. He lifts his limp hands up from where they had been resting beside him and puts them on Kuroo's chest, feeling the sharp cut of his collarbone under his shirt.

"Daichi, are you awake?" Kuroo's voice brushes against his ear, tender-soft and inquiring.

"Mmph," Daichi rubs his face against Kuroo's shoulder, his eyes too bleary to fully open.

Kuroo chuckles and squeezes him tight before resuming conversation with whoever else was still sober and awake.

One of Daichi's hands drops off Kuroo's chest, falling straight down between their bodies and brushing against the warm spot between Kuroo's legs. There is a slight break in Kuroo's voice and he shivers under Daichi, moving Daichi's hand away from that spot as he keeps talking. Daichi wants to hear more of him and he puts his hand back in that same spot, blinking his eyes open and looking down past Kuroo's chest to where his hand is.

His hand is pressed against Kuroo's crotch, the material of Kuroo's loose, stretchy pants soft against Daichi's palm. When Daichi moves his hand, he thinks he can make out the faint outline of Kuroo's cock through his pants and underwear.

"Daichi," Kuroo chides, taking Daichi's hand away from his crotch again.

Daichi needs a distraction so that he can finally reach his goal without being stopped by Kuroo so he sighs and curls up close to Kuroo, pressing their chests together. He lays still for a moment or two, letting Kuroo think that he had drifted off again, trying to stop himself from really drifting off in the blissful haze of alcohol, before he tries again. Then he moves his hand slowly, sneakily, between their bodies.

Kuroo seems engrossed in conversation, his body shaking in laughter, and Daichi slips his hand under his shirt, reaching for the elastic waistband of his pants. Despite the close proximity, he doesn't think Kuroo has caught on yet and he moves quickly, sliding his hand past the double layers of his pants and underwear to the warm spot between his legs.

Kuroo stiffens under him but he doesn't grab Daichi's hand and pull him away. Maybe he can't, not when Daichi has his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, his thumb rubbing over its tip triumphantly.

"Daichi," Kuroo hisses into his ear.

"Mm?" Daichi runs his thumb down the length of Kuroo's cock lazily. Kuroo has always been long, long limbs and long body, and here is no exception. It almost feels endless as Daichi moves his thumb down to the base of his cock and then up again to his tip.

Kuroo shivers against him and Daichi wraps his fingers around him, feeling his flesh pulsate as he strokes him.

"Daichi, what are you doing?" Kuroo whispers in his ear, his voice strained.

"You like it when I do this," Daichi mumbles against his shirt.

"But not here," Kuroo hisses back. "Daichi, the shrimp is sitting right across the table and I don't want you to be traumatising him."

"Then don't show it on your face," Daichi tells him.

"What? Don't be unreasonable—" Kuroo cuts himself off with a strangled whine as Daichi grips him tighter, forming a circle around his cock with his thumb and forefinger.

Kuroo's cock swells under his touch and Daichi covers as much of him as he can with his fingers, his palm, the inside of his wrist all moving sloppily against Kuroo's heated skin. Kuroo breathes hard in his ear and he has stopped talking, probably out of self-preservation because Daichi knows how strained his voice would sound if he tried to speak now. Daichi continues to stroke him, building up a good rhythm now, fast enough that the friction feels good against Kuroo's cock but slow enough that he doesn't catch anyone else's attention. With Daichi pressed up against Kuroo and his legs up on either side of his waist, no one has to know that he has a hand in Kuroo's pants, wrapped around his cock.

Kuroo trembles and the tip of his cock grows slick, precum sticking to Daichi's fingers as he strokes Kuroo. Then Kuroo grabs his forearm, pulling Daichi's hand out from his pants, and his voice goes funny as he tells the others at the table something. Kuroo throws Daichi's arms around his neck and stands, his legs straining under their combined weight.

"Hold on tight," Kuroo mutters to Daichi and Daichi clings onto him through the bumpy ride, Kuroo's erection pressing against him with every frantic step he takes.

Daichi hears the door slam in an enclosed space and then Kuroo deposits him onto someplace smooth and cold, the covered seat of a toilet bowl. Without Kuroo to hold him up, Daichi slumps down in his seat, blinking drowsily up at Kuroo.

Standing before him, Kuroo's pants are shoved low, his cock out and his hands stroking himself with quick, hurried motions, trying to get himself off fast before anyone knocks on the door of the single cubicle toilet. Kuroo's teeth are gritted, groans leaking from between his teeth as he pumps his cock. He catches Daichi watching him and he makes a face at him, squeezing himself tight.

"Daichi, I'm going to take you home after this because you are so drunk," Kuroo tells him. "I don't even know what you were doing with your hand in my pants with everyone around us."

"Was trying to make you feel good," Daichi slurs and sways on his seat.

Kuroo catches Daichi before he actually topples off the seat and Daichi looks up at Kuroo, taking in the flushed colour of his cheeks and the sweat running down the side of his face. Kuroo is close to coming and his cock rises against his groin, throbbing red and smeared glossy with his precum.

Daichi leans forward and licks the head of his cock.

"Daichi!" Kuroo squeaks and tries to jerk away.

But Daichi's hands are on Kuroo's ass, holding him in place as he licks his cock again, tasting Kuroo on his tongue. Daichi grabs Kuroo tightly, opening his mouth wide to take all of him in. Kuroo makes a high, surprised noise as his cock touches the back of Daichi's throat then shifts to the inside of Daichi's cheek when Daichi decides that gagging now with his stomach full of alcohol wouldn't be the best thing. He sucks at the length in his mouth, working his lips and tongue over the heated skin, his fingers digging into Kuroo's ass so that he doesn't escape.

"Daichi, Daichi." Kuroo clutches the back of Daichi's head, his fingers burying themselves in his hair. He groans, "Daichi, let go! I'm going to come."

Daichi makes a noise of assent around Kuroo's cock, flicking his eyes up to look at Kuroo as he sucks at him harder. Kuroo claps a hand around his mouth as he moans, still conscious of where they are, his cheeks flushing a deep, attractive red. His hips buck forward, pushing his cock deeper into Daichi's mouth and then he comes, filling the Daichi's mouth with the taste of him.

Daichi makes a disagreeable noise as Kuroo's cum overflows past his lips and dribbles down his chin but he coaxes every last bit out of Kuroo, determined to make Kuroo feel good. Kuroo looks and sounds like he feels good, his eyes dark and glazed as he watches Daichi work, which is all that matters to Daichi now.

"Daichi, I'm done," Kuroo tells him breathily, tugging Daichi's head away from him, his cock slipping out of Daichi's mouth as he slithers down to sit on Daichi's lap.

Daichi spits his mouthful of cum into the dustbin next to the toilet bowl and he isn't sure if it actually goes in but he can't bring himself to care. His body feels too hot, alcohol and arousal pooling in the pit of his groin and dipping all of him into a molten warmth. It feels the hottest where Kuroo touches him, his ass on Daichi's lap and his hand holding Daichi by the shoulder so that he doesn't topple off the seat.

Fingers wipe his mouth and Daichi hears the sound of running water as Kuroo leans away from him to reach the sink then comes back to clean up his chin with wet fingers. Daichi runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth absently, the taste of Kuroo still strong in his mouth, and glances up at Kuroo.

"Home." Kuroo slaps his hands against Daichi's cheeks, squishing them together as he peers into his eyes. "I'm going to take you straight home before you ask me to fuck you in the toilet or something kinky like that."

"Will you?" Daichi asks.

"No!" Kuroo says, scandalised. "I'd do it at home. But I bet you'll be fast asleep by the time we reach home."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"I won't," Daichi insists as Kuroo climbs off him and lifts him off the seat, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"Sure, whatever you say, you drunk," Kuroo tells him as he helps him out of the toilet.

Daichi passes out again before they even get back to the table.


	11. Titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Titfucking
> 
> The big question of whether Sawamura has enough of a chest for Kuroo to get off on.

Sawamura grabs his chest with both hands and brings the two handfuls together, forming deep valley between them. It is definitely deep enough for Kuroo to stick a finger in there comfortably but he doesn't think anything else thicker would fit. Sawamura lets go of himself and shoots a meaningful look at Kuroo, his point proven.

"I definitely don't have enough here for whatever you have in mind," Sawamura tells him.

"Well," Kuroo reaches out and gropes Sawamura's ample chest, considering, "it's a pretty good amount anyway so why don't we just give it a try and improvise along the way?"

Sawamura looks doubtfully at him. "It's not going to be as sexy as you think it's going to be."

"It's fine. We're learning on the go," Kuroo reassures him, stroking his hair. "Move a bit closer, Sawamura."

Sawamura scoots forward on his knees, getting between Kuroo's thighs until Kuroo's cock presses against the middle of his chest, right where the valley had been just now. He looks down at Kuroo's cock hanging limply against his chest then up at him, unimpressed. "Now what?"

"You have to move, Sawamura," Kuroo informs him, closing his legs around Sawamura and resting his forearms on his shoulders.

Sawamura still looks doubtful but he cups his chest together again, cradling Kuroo's cock in the shallow valley of his cleavage and rubbing himself up against it, his face reddening as their skin slides together. "This feels so _weird_."

"Keep going." Kuroo pats his head encouragingly.

"Are you even going to get hard like this?" Sawamura mutters but he doesn't stop moving.

"Not with that attitude."

Sawamura fumes, pushing himself up against Kuroo's cock more firmly, verging on being painful, and Kuroo hisses just as the first stirrings of heat start to rise in his cock. His hands fly to Sawamura's shoulders, easing him away. Then he cups Sawamura's face in his hands and squeezes his cheeks together.

"Really, Sawamura, it was just starting to feel good."

Sawamura looks mutinous when Kuroo lets go of him but he braces his hands on Kuroo's thighs and starts again, glancing down at Kuroo's cock against his chest. Kuroo isn't lying and it does feel good against Sawamura's chest, even if it is going to take a longer time for his cock to fully react. But he doesn't mind, not when they have the time for once. Kuroo likes the slow buildup of heat in his cock for a change and he likes watching Sawamura move between his legs, his gaze alternating between Kuroo's cock and and a particular point on his shoulder, never quite meeting Kuroo's eyes.

Sawamura's cheek is hot when Kuroo cups it and he leans into Kuroo's touch, letting Kuroo run his thumb across his bottom lip. Kuroo's other plan if this didn't work out was to ask Sawamura to suck him off since he was already between Kuroo's legs and Kuroo slips his thumb into Sawamura's mouth, stroking the inside of his cheek as he is reminded of that. Sawamura obliges him, curling his tongue around his thumb and sucking gently at it, looking up at him with a familiar heat in his brown eyes.

Kuroo smirks, nudging Sawamura's sides with his knees, and the look in Sawamura's eyes turns questioning as he stops. Kuroo reaches down and pulls his cock up, already erect from Sawamura's efforts, resting it against Sawamura's chest so that the tip points upwards towards Sawamura's chin. Sawamura eyes the head of his cock with an unreadable expression but he just pushes himself up on his knees to accommodate the new position. Despite his earlier apprehension, Sawamura is so good to Kuroo and his various kinks and Kuroo shivers as Sawamura continues rubbing his chest against him.

Kuroo strokes Sawamura's neck with a contented sigh, peering down the length of Sawamura's body. Sawamura's legs are braced powerfully, his thighs spread as he kneels on the cold floor, the muscles in them flexing enticingly as he rubs himself against Kuroo. His cock curves away from his groin, hard even without Sawamura having to touch it, and Kuroo smirks. He wasn't sure if this was going to feel as good for Sawamura as it was for him but he now knows.

"Sawamura, do your knees hurt?" Kuroo asks him, his fingers alighting on the fluttering pulse of his throat.

Sawamura swallows, his throat rolling under Kuroo's fingers. "A bit."

"Mm, I should have asked you sooner." Kuroo knows from watching Sawamura on the volleyball court that Sawamura could go down on his knees countless times in a row without complaining but that doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt. He pats his knee. "Get up here."

"What about this?" Sawamura looks down at Kuroo's cock against his chest, the tip already leaking and leaving smears on Sawamura's chest. Sawamura smirks at it and Kuroo watches, transfixed, as he leans down to lick at the wet head of his cock slowly, thoroughly, and absolutely filthily, flicking his eyes up to look at Kuroo. "Giving up already?" More precum pumps out of Kuroo's cock and Sawamura looks down at it smugly.

Kuroo grips his chin, running his thumb over Sawamura's bottom lip and catching a drip off it. "Getting cocky about this, aren't we, Sawamura-san? Now that we know your chest is just as good for getting me off as any other part of you."

"I don't know, Kuroo-san," Sawamura muses, bringing a hand away from his chest and tracing a circle around Kuroo's tip with a finger. "Seems like you could get off to anything, given how sensitive this seems to be." He pushes a fingertip right against Kuroo's slit and Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath of air.

"I was just expressing my concern for your knees, Sawamura-san. They might get all chewed up if you keep staying on them." Kuroo grazes his foot over Sawamura's thigh then brings it to the underside of Sawamura's heavy cock, lifting it teasingly with his foot. Sawamura bites back a moan, the red in his cheeks darkening, and Kuroo smirks. "And this, of course. I thought that this seemed neglected but look at how big it is already."

Sawamura looks up at him through his lashes, his brown eyes darkening with arousal. "Are you going to do something about it then, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo's smirk sharpens. "Of course, if you want me to." He pats his knee again. "Get up here, Sawamura."

This time, Sawamura listens to him, rising from the floor to sit snugly in Kuroo's lap. The skin on his knees are red and raw from their time on the floor and Kuroo kisses them apologetically, guiding Sawamura's legs around his waist as he returns to the more pressing issue at hand.

With their groins pressed this close to each other, Sawamura cups their cocks together with both hands, making them both moan at the heated press of skin on skin as he rubs them together within the enclosed circle of his hands. Kuroo's hand goes to the small of Sawamura's back, bracing him so that he doesn't fall off his lap, his other hand covering Sawamura's hands and rubbing his thumb over the tips of their cocks messily. His cock pulsates hotly within the warmth of Sawamura's hands and cock, his skin swelled to bursting, and Kuroo groans, clutching Sawamura closer to him.

Sawamura kisses him, open-mouthed and hungry, his whole body quivering against Kuroo as he uses his current height advantage to devour Kuroo's mouth, making Kuroo moan shamelessly into his mouth. Kuroo bucks his hips up into Sawamura's touch, urging his hands on as the heat peaks in his cock and he comes with a groan as Sawamura tightens his grip around them, his hands slick with sweat and cum. Even after that, Sawamura doesn't stop stroking them and Kuroo squirms at the overstimulation against his cock, gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into Sawamura's back, holding on to Sawamura until he comes and all movement between them stops.

Sawamura drops his hands into his lap, resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder as they both sit there, panting, trying to catch their breaths. Their hands are coated with a sticky mixture and Kuroo considers it for a quick moment before he wipes his hand off on Sawamura's chest, adding to the slick mess already streaking his skin. Sawamura jolts and he glances up at Kuroo, his mouth set in a flat line.

"What—"

Kuroo hitches Sawamura up against him and turns, tossing Sawamura flat onto the bed and climbing onto him with a wide smirk. Instead of dropping down on Sawamura with his full weight, Kuroo lifts himself up on his knees and walks upwards until Sawamura's chest is right between his legs. With Sawamura watching, frozen in place under him, Kuroo lowers himself until his cock rests on the glistening mess on Sawamura's chest. Then Kuroo wraps a hand around his cock and brings it to Sawamura's nipple. Kuroo presses the tip of his cock against it, rubbing a full circle around the nub, and Sawamura's body jerks reflexively under him.

Sawamura trembles under him, his eyes wide and his face steadily getting redder. "Kuroo, what are you doing?"

Kuroo slides the length of his cock against Sawamura's nipple, his heated skin rubbing up against the stiffened nub and Sawamura's mouth opens in a startled cry, his legs squirming against the sheets. He hasn't pushed Kuroo off yet, his hands limp on the bed beside him, and Kuroo does it again, shivering at the arousal that flits over Sawamura's face.

Kuroo licks his lips and braces himself over Sawamura, his cock throbbing as it presses fully against Sawamura's nipple. "Now that we know your chest works," he says sweetly, "why don't we make full use of it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banter is totally part of their foreplay routine.
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one but I tried?


	12. Under the Sun (pet hybrid au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Under the Sun
> 
> Pet Hybrid AU. Catnapping and cat-watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare non-smut chapter.

There is another cat in this house, his scent on the wind that blows towards Kuroo, and Kuroo stops to peek over the wall, curious.

He is fast asleep on the porch, lying on his side and basking in the sunlight that slants in over him from outside. He is a housecat from the looks of it, a plain collar wrapped around his neck and his clothes clean and neat. The fur on his ears and tail gleams under the sun, the sunlight bringing out the warm undertones in his deep brown fur.

One of his ears twitches in sleep, his tail curling up around his hip before it goes limp, trailing down over his legs, the tip resting against the wooden surface of the porch. In the heat of summer, his clothes are thin and light, his shorts hiked up his thighs as he sleeps, his bare skin soaking up the warmth of the sun. The hem of his shirt flutters in the faint breeze that blows in from behind Kuroo, teasing Kuroo with a glimpse of his stomach.

The cat twitches again, his nose scrunching up, and Kuroo watches, mesmerised, as he rolls over to lie flat on the porch, his legs sprawled out ungainly. His shirt gets caught in the movement, twisting around his stomach and revealing a generous strip of skin. In the afternoon light, the sun glows warm on his bare legs, his stomach, his face, making Kuroo itch to poke him, just to see if it feels as good as it looks.

The cat stirs, opening his mouth slightly to taste the air, and Kuroo catches a hint of brown under his eyelids as he blinks awake, his gaze travelling over his garden before he stops at Kuroo. The breath catches in Kuroo's throat as the cat watches Kuroo as Kuroo watches him, his eyes still clouded with sleep coming out of his nap. Kuroo sees the exact moment he wakes up, his eyes widening in curiosity as he registers the cat looking back at him from the other side of the wall.

"Kuroo."

Kuroo jumps and whips around to find Kenma waiting for him, a paper bag from the store across the road in his hands.

"Let's go." Kenma glances at the wall that Kuroo had been looking over but he can't look into the house from his angle and he can't see what Kuroo sees.

Kuroo glances over the wall one last time, a shiver passing through him as he sees the cat sit up on the porch, rumpled with sleep, his brown eyes still fixed on Kuroo. But Kenma is waiting for him and Kuroo tears himself away from the wall, his heart beating fast in his chest.

As he sets off down the road at Kenma's heels, Kuroo wonders what his name is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...?
> 
> (This was incredibly self-indulgent.)
> 
> (Sequel on Chapter 22: Dream Sex)


	13. Lapdances + Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Lapdances + Exhibitionism
> 
> Kuroo gets a lapdance and more at a club from a special someone.

Kuroo leans back in his seat, tucked away in a shadowy alcove of the club as he watches Daichi weave through the tables, keeping his professional smile on and his hips away from the hands reaching out to touch him.

Tonight, Daichi wears tiny, tiny shorts that barely cover up anything, his gloriously thick thighs bare all the way down to his knees. His calves are wrapped in glossy leather, the heels on his boots high enough to lend his hips a seductive sway but low enough that he can walk with ease. A corset pulls tight around the modest curve of his waist, cutting off just below his pectoral muscles and emphasising his ample chest. His nipples are already stiff from the cold, dark and dusky against his sun-kissed skin, and Kuroo licks his lips, aching to put his mouth on them.

As if sensing Kuroo's intentions, Daichi looks up and Kuroo catches his eye. Even in the flashing lights of the club, Kuroo sees how Daichi's eyes darken in interest, turning molten brown when he sees what he likes.

Daichi walks towards Kuroo with a sway in his hips, an inviting smile on his lips as he stops before Kuroo. "Yes?"

Kuroo tucks a bill into the waistband of his shorts and Daichi flips it over, checking the number in the corner before he obliges. He stands over Kuroo with his legs spread before he lowers himself onto his lap. Kuroo's mouth waters as Daichi's thighs flex in the dim lighting, the shorts riding even higher up his thighs and pulling tight against the bulge in his crotch.

Daichi cups Kuroo's face with his hands, catching his attention with his eyes before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He slides his tongue against Kuroo's and lets Kuroo explore his mouth thoroughly, moaning throatily when Kuroo glides against a particularly good spot. Then he takes Kuroo's hands and places them on his chest, rolling his body in a tight, controlled wave and inviting Kuroo to slide his hands down his chest, around his waist, down his thighs, wherever he wants.

Kuroo strokes Daichi's thighs, running his thumbs along the soft skin on the inside of them, enjoying the way it makes Daichi shiver under his touch. Then he brings his hands back up to his chest, rubbing his fingers over his nipples before tweaking the stiff nubs, and Daichi moans appreciatively, arching eagerly into his touch. Daichi tilts his head back as Kuroo kisses down the side of his throat, swallowing hard as Kuroo places a line of kisses across his chest. Kuroo puts his mouth on a nipple and Daichi leans back, his hands digging into Kuroo's knees and his mouth falling open as Kuroo sucks at him, rolling his tongue over the tip of the stiffened nub.

The sounds he makes as Kuroo teases his nipple go straight down between Kuroo's legs, his cock throbbing hard as Daichi squirms against him. Daichi's hands cradle the back of Kuroo's head and he pushes Kuroo's mouth against his chest, encouraging him to keep going. Kuroo's teeth close around his nipple, biting it hard enough to feel but not hurt, and Daichi shudders around him, his moans vibrating in his chest.

Daichi hooks a leg around Kuroo's waist and pulls himself close to Kuroo, the soft curve of his ass pushing down on Kuroo's bulge as their groins meet. Kuroo groans, unable to keep his hips from jerking up at the mere contact.

"Do you want more?" Daichi asks him, his voice low and inviting, cupping Kuroo's jaw and looking at Kuroo from under his lashes.

"Yes," Kuroo says heatedly, fitting his palms under Daichi's ass and pulling him close.

Daichi smiles and pushes himself away from Kuroo, seating himself right on the very edge of his lap. "Don't touch me until I tell you to."

Kuroo swallows hard and obeys as Daichi puts Kuroo's hands on the plush surface of the seats on either side of him. Then Daichi brings his hands to the front of his shorts, cupping the bulge showing there and sighing low under his breath. He unzips his shorts, dragging the zip down teasingly slow, the folds falling away to reveal Daichi's bare flesh. He isn't wearing anything under his shorts and Daichi pulls his cock out as the zip goes lower, stroking himself until his cock stands flushed red and pretty against his stomach.

Kuroo realises that the zip goes even lower than normal, reaching all the way to the crotch before it stops short. The gap it uncovers makes it easy for Daichi to put a hand between his legs, his fingers skimming past his balls to reach the place behind. Daichi's wrist turns and his breath hitches as he rubs his fingers against his hole without entering it, his cheeks flushing red as looks up to make sure Kuroo is watching him.

Daichi raises himself up on his knees and reaches in his back pocket for a flat packet of lube, ripping it with his teeth and pouring it over his fingers. His chest rises and falls shallowly as he rubs his fingers together, coating them with lube before he brings them back between his legs. Kuroo watches, transfixed, as Daichi pushes two fingers into himself, gasping softly as he goes deeper and deeper until they fit snugly inside him. Then he crooks his fingers inside himself, his gasps getting louder and heavier until he is moaning as he stretches himself in front of Kuroo.

Kuroo bites his lip and moans at the erotic sight, aching to touch Daichi. His cock tents his pants, trapped under all that cloth when all he wants is to put it in Daichi already. Daichi seems to know this and he smirks, letting out a deliberately long moan as he pulls his fingers out and scoots forward against Kuroo. Even through his pants, Kuroo feels it clearly as Daichi grinds down against Kuroo's bulge, teasing him without really giving him what he wants.

Daichi cups Kuroo's face with his hand and kisses him again, open-mouthed and filthy, letting Kuroo thrust his tongue deep into his mouth and moaning around it. He doesn't stop working his hips over Kuroo, running his hands down Kuroo's chest, tweaking his nipples through his shirt. It is enough to make Kuroo come in his pants and he makes the most of it, his nails scratching the plush surface of the seats as he thrusts up against Daichi, trying to relieve the too tight sensation around his cock.

Daichi presses his hands against Kuroo's thighs and gets off his lap, standing up before Kuroo. His shorts hang dangerously low on his hips, covering absolutely nothing, and Daichi shucks them off easily, lifting a leg to tug them off his heels. He is bare from the waist down, clad only in a corset and boots, his cock leaking precum and lube dripping from the place between his legs. Kuroo can feels eyes on Daichi, the other patrons of the club stopping to stare as Daichi bends over and unzips Kuroo.

The front of Kuroo's underwear is damp and Daichi's lips twitch in amusement as he peels back his underwear and pulls his cock out, already full and heavy in his hands. Then he turns around and lowers himself onto Kuroo's lap again gracefully, pressing himself right against Kuroo's length. Kuroo swallows hard as Daichi reaches behind him and guides the head of Kuroo's to his entrance, taking his own sweet time with him. When the tip of Kuroo's cock finally meets the puckered skin of his hole, Kuroo wants to sob in relief and he barely stops himself from grabbing Daichi by the hips and pulling him all the way down on him.

It is soft and wet and warm inside Daichi and Daichi balances himself carefully on his knees as he sits on Kuroo's cock, moaning softly as Kuroo goes deeper in him. When all of Kuroo is in him, Daichi leans back, fitting himself snugly against Kuroo's chest and pulling Kuroo's arms around him, positioning Kuroo's hands on his chest.

"Touch me, Kuroo," Daichi murmurs, wrapping an arm around Kuroo's neck as he rocks back on Kuroo's cock with the full intention of making him come.

Without having to be told twice, Kuroo pinches his nipples, stroking and tweaking and tugging at them until Daichi is crying out wordlessly. Daichi's pace picks up, his hips growing frantic as he bounces back on Kuroo's cock, sliding it all the way out before pushing himself back on it, grinding Kuroo's cock roughly against his prostate. All attention in the club is on the both of them, all eyes drawn to Daichi on Kuroo's lap, and Kuroo feels a surge of heat pierce through his arousal. He doesn't want to let anyone see Daichi like this, the way he looks with Kuroo's cock in him or the way he falls apart when he comes.

He tugs on Daichi's arm, whispering in Daichi's ear, "Daichi, turn this way."

Daichi obeys, twisting his body around and swinging a leg over Kuroo in a move that would have impressed him if they both weren't so close to coming. Daichi whimpers at the change in position and Kuroo hugs him close, tucking Daichi's head into his shoulder and hiding him from sight. He is close and Kuroo can tell from the way his movements have become frenetic, trying to make himself come as much as he wants to make Kuroo come.

Kuroo helps him along, fingering Daichi's cock as he bucks his hips up into Daichi, groaning at the tight, slick fit around his cock. He bites the shell of Daichi's ear, startling a whine out of him, his fingers digging into Daichi's ass and holding him down on his lap as he comes. Daichi shudders as Kuroo fills him up but he doesn't stop moving his hips, desperate to reach his peak.

Kuroo groans at the overstimulation against his cock, tightening his grip on Daichi's cock and pushing Daichi's face into his shoulder as he coaxes him into coming. Daichi tenses up around Kuroo, his thighs closing around his waist, and Kuroo murmurs praises into his ear as Daichi spills into his hand.

"You're so good, Daichi." Kuroo kisses Daichi's temple as Daichi slumps against him, all spent. "So tight and gorgeous and sexy. Baby, you sure know how to work a room. You're the best."

Daichi nuzzles his face into Kuroo's shoulder, his body beautiful and aglow from sex, and he peeks out at Kuroo with hazy, contented brown eyes. "Wait for me for a moment. I have to go change then we can go."

"Of course." Kuroo kisses the top of his head and lets him go.

"Do you need to clean up?" Daichi asks as he bends over to pick up his discarded shorts, pulling them up over his hips and zipping them up. He picks up the bill Kuroo had given to him earlier from the floor and retrieves the drinks bill that had appeared on Kuroo's table sometime while they were occupied.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just wait for you here." Kuroo leans back lazily, making no move to tuck himself back into his pants.

Daichi looks at him wryly, clearing the single empty glass off Kuroo's table before heading to the back of the club.

There is movement to Kuroo's side and a sudden weight drops onto the seat next to him. Kuroo glances at the man who had so rudely invited himself to sit next to Kuroo without asking. He has slick blond hair, pulled back to reveal his shaven sides, and he isn't even looking at Kuroo despite coming all the way over here. Kuroo follows his gaze across the club to where Daichi is talking to Ukai across the bar counter and the realisation clicks.

"How did you get Daichi to have sex with you?" the blond asks tersely.

"Who are you?" Kuroo asks him back, finally zipping up his pants.

The man doesn't answer him, which Kuroo finds is pretty rude. "He never has sex with anyone here. Never. I didn't even know he gave that kind of service."

"He doesn't," Kuroo confirms. "It's in his contract. He doesn't have sex with customers."

"You're a customer."

"Yes and no. Yes, meaning I'm a customer who has to pay for drinks because Ukai won't give them to me for free. And no," Kuroo holds his left hand up to show him the simple band of silver around his ring finger, "meaning I'm Daichi's husband, not his customer, and Ukai lets us do whatever we want as long as we're not too disruptive."

"That was pretty damn fucking disruptive," the blond mutters darkly.

"You should see what we used to do in the back room." Kuroo grins at him. "Get out of here, kid. They're closing."

The blond glares at him but Kuroo doesn't have the heart to kick him when he just had his heart broken so he just waves him away.

Daichi comes back a while later in a baggy hoodie and sweatpants, dressed for comfort more than fashion, his face clear of the simple makeup he wore while he was working. Around him, the club empties out, the last few patrons being chased out as the tables get cleared and the floors are swept briskly.

"You don't have to do the closing today?" Kuroo asks, standing up and walking with Daichi out of the back door and to the carpark.

Daichi chuckles. "Ukai told me to get the hell out of here and to take you with me. He said that you don't even work here anymore so he should have thrown you out the moment you started touching me."

"It's good for business. Plenty of people like to see a show."

"But they're too busy gawking to buy more drinks."

"Tell Ukai to just hit them with the most expensive stuff while they're gawking. They won't even notice what they're forking out when they're looking at you."

"Like they could look." Daichi grins at him as he ducks into the passenger seat. "You got a bit possessive at the end there, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, you're not married to _them_ ," Kuroo defends himself, sulkily clipping his seatbelt into place.

Daichi pats his cheek, still laughing at him. "Yes, yes. So are you taking me home or for supper? I'm starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra info for this AU(?):
> 
>   * The untold backstory is that Kuroo met Daichi when he was working there in the past and they fell head-over-heels for each other, which resulted in a long, suffering period of sexual tension and eventually a proposal of some sort. (That's probably a fic idea on its own right there)
>   * The boys are goddamned exhibitionists. (Ukai's words)
>   * Contrary to popular belief, Kuroo was not fired by Ukai because he was caught with Daichi one too many times. He just found a new job.
>   * The bill Kuroo gave Daichi at the start was to cover the drink that Ukai would not give to him for free.
>   * Terushima has never been able to successfully ask Daichi out on a date. Now he knows the reason why.
> 

> 
> Phew. We're almost halfway through Kinktober! I hope everyone's been having a great time here and thank you for sticking with me up until day 15!
> 
> I'm taking a break from posting tomorrow and the next update will be up on day 17.


	14. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Massage
> 
> Kuroo gets a massage from his boyfriend. (Like an actual massage, not a sexy one.)

"You see, this is why I told you to sit up properly instead of slouching all over the table when you study." Daichi prods at the stiffened muscles in Kuroo's shoulders and Kuroo winces.

"It was submissions week," Kuroo says. "I had no backbone then. I had nothing in my body but coffee and spite. I don't even have my eyesight anymore."

Daichi snorts, plucking the glasses off Kuroo's face. "Take off your clothes and lie on your stomach. I'm going to do something about this."

"Like a backbone transplant?" Kuroo asks but he does as he is told, stripping off his clothes obediently before lying down on Daichi's bed.

"Unfortunately, I took the last backbone so you'll have to make do with a massage," Daichi tells him, rummaging around in his drawer for a bottle of lotion before coming back to the bed.

"You're the best," Kuroo mumbles into the pillow and Daichi ruffles his hair affectionately before he swings himself up onto Kuroo, resting on his knees on the bed instead of dropping his weight onto Kuroo's back and accidentally killing his boyfriend by snapping his spine.

Daichi feels the knotted mess of Kuroo's back with his hands, his thumbs digging into hard muscle and sinew. "Where does it hurt the worst?"

"Everywhere," Kuroo moans pathetically.

"Poor kitty," Daichi chuckles, leaning over to drop a quick kiss onto Kuroo's shoulder before he reaches for the lotion.

Kuroo meows at him in his best pitiful cat impression and it dissolves into a gratified sigh as Daichi spreads the cool lotion on his back, running his hands up and down his back in slow strokes. Even without pressing down on him, Daichi can feel how tense Kuroo's muscles are and he runs his hands along Kuroo's shoulders, spreading the lotion there.

Daichi has always liked Kuroo's back, the lean, sinewy feel of it under his hands and the strong, defined lines of his muscles when he stretches and twists. Kuroo has broad shoulders, bony but sturdy, and they taper down to his slim waist in long, elegant lines, curving towards the sharp jut of his hips. Kuroo is sensitive there and he twitches as Daichi tickles his sides lightly with his fingers, making Daichi smile before he gets down to work.

Kuroo hisses as Daichi digs the heel of his palm into the knotted clump of muscles in his right shoulder, squirming as Daichi rubs the tension out of them. Daichi locates the worst knots with the sensitive pads of his fingers and attacks them individually, smoothing them out with gentle but firm strokes until Kuroo relaxes into the bed under him. He does the same for Kuroo's left shoulder and by the time he gets to Kuroo's neck, Kuroo is a puddle under him.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asks him as he presses his thumbs to the base of Kuroo's neck and strokes upwards, easing the tight muscles there.

"Mmm," Kuroo mumbles into the pillow, his eyes shut.

Daichi scoots down the length of Kuroo's body, resting his weight on Kuroo's ass as he massages his back, his palms kneading the tense muscles on either side of his spine. Kuroo's spine dips towards his lower back and Daichi is careful there, pushing himself off Kuroo's back until he can sit against the back of Kuroo's thighs. Kuroo had gone the extra mile, taking off everything including his underwear for Daichi, and his ass is bare, all tight and flat muscle with the barest bit of bounce when Daichi starts kneading it.

"Are you really massaging my butt or are you using it as an excuse to grope me?" Kuroo questions him from the pillow, raising his hips up into Daichi's touch.

"I don't need an excuse to grope you," Daichi scoffs, "and anyway, you have no butt." He smacks Kuroo's ass and the sound comes out as a dull _twack_. "Flat as a board."

"A really sexy board, excuse you."

Kuroo shivers when Daichi runs his hands down his thighs, his fingers kneading into muscles stiff from sitting still for long periods of time. Kuroo's legs are long, hopelessly so, and Daichi takes his time working his way down one leg and then the other, pressing his hands into flexible muscles built up from a lifetime of athletic sports. Even without wearing knee guards, Kuroo has managed to avoid serious injuries throughout his volleyball career, testament to how limber his body is.

Daichi knows that Kuroo keeps the same habits as him, waking up for early morning runs and going to the gym when his schedule allows him to, but they are built vastly differently from each other. Kuroo doesn't build muscle as well as Daichi but his lean muscles keep their shape even if he goes without exercising for an extended period of time. He doesn't store fat as well as Daichi either, which means he goes cold in winter and in particularly chilly classrooms, but he stays slim even if he eats the same amount as Daichi, his stomach enviously flat. His shoulders are broader than Daichi's and they look the best in slim-fit shirts and button-ups, but Daichi's pants are loose on his hips when he borrows them.

Daichi also knows that Kuroo is strong enough to take his full weight and Daichi sits back on Kuroo's thighs, giving his knees a break as he slaps Kuroo's back lightly. "I'm done. You'll live."

Kuroo makes a wordless noise of contentment, probably drowsing against Daichi's pillow. Daichi kneads his back gently then leans over again, pressing a kiss to Kuroo's shoulder. He likes biting the juncture between Kuroo's neck and shoulder when they have sex and likes seeing the long column of Kuroo's neck bloom with his lovebites, but he doesn't want to be eating lotion so he settles for kissing his way along Kuroo's shoulder. Daichi brushes his lips across Kuroo's skin, slightly reddened from Daichi's massage, his hands braced flat against his back as he draws a trail across Kuroo's back with light, fleeting kisses.

Kuroo turns his head, his hair mussed up against the pillow, and he opens an eye to peek lazily at Daichi. "Mmm, that feels good. Is this a special service?"

"If you want it to be," Daichi murmurs, his words humming against Kuroo's back.

Kuroo shifts under him and Daichi raises himself up on his knees to let Kuroo twist around until he lies flat on his back. Daichi has to be careful with where he puts his weight now and he settles for leaning forward again, pressing his chest against Kuroo's and raising his hips slightly to avoid squashing Kuroo's cock. Kuroo strokes the bare skin of Daichi's thighs, his fingers playing with the edges of his boxers as he looks up at Daichi through half-lidded eyes.

"Do you want to do it?" Kuroo asks, sliding his thumbs up and under Daichi's boxers.

"And risk messing up your back again?" Daichi laughs, the sound vibrating through their chests.

Kuroo smiles at him, all lazy warmth and slitted eyes as he says, "I know you'll be gentle with me."

Daichi reaches for the lotion again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real kink here is really Kuroo's back. (Or the kinks are in Kuroo's back.)


	15. Masturbation + Toys + Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Masturbation + Toys + Voyeurism
> 
> Kuroo watches Sawamura alone in a classroom at night, even though he really _shouldn't_.

Footsteps pass by the classroom every night, softly enough that it doesn't wake the others but loud enough that Kuroo notices and listens for them when he lays awake late at night. It is the same person every time and Kuroo has learnt to listen for the slow tread of their feet, the soles of their indoor shoes barely scraping the floor as they walk. He wonders if they can't sleep like Kuroo, too pumped up by the day's events and non-stop practice matches to shut their eyes and give themselves to a peaceful sleep. The grand dream of Nationals hangs over the heads of everyone here and Kuroo would be lying if he said he couldn't feel it pressing down on his shoulders.

The footsteps come again tonight and as they pass by his classroom, Kuroo sits up and makes a decision. If he can't sleep, he is going to bother someone else who can't sleep and maybe they could talk until morning or until one of them falls asleep.

As he peeks out of the door, he sees their back round a corner and head up the staircase, too quickly for him to tell who it is. But whoever it is, they definitely aren't going to relieve themselves in the middle of the night when there is a perfectly serviceable toilet on this level.

Habit makes Kuroo walk softly, following behind his fellow insomniac as they reach the next level, and curiosity makes him hold his tongue until he figures out what they have been up to every night. This level is deserted and the classroom that they enter is sure to be empty. Kuroo sneaks to the classroom window, peeking over the ledge as he tries to make out who it is in the dark.

The moonlight tonight is generous, illuminating Sawamura's figure as he looks around the classroom then heads into the back corner. It is hard to see him from where Kuroo is so he inches along the window until he gets a perfect view of Sawamura and whatever he is doing.

Sawamura drops a cloth bag onto the nearest desk, the same kind that most of them bring to the showers, and reaches into it, pulling out a towel. He selects a patch of floor to lay it flat on, neatening the edges before he stands back up. Then, to Kuroo's shock, Sawamura pulls his shorts and underwear down, stepping out of them with practised ease and hanging them on the back of the chair.

The moon is bright enough that Kuroo can make out the strong, muscled lines of his thighs and calves against the dark. Kuroo's head reels at the sight but he can't bring himself to look away from Sawamura's naked lower half, swallowing hard as Sawamura reaches into his bag again. The next thing that comes out of his bag is thick and phallic, in the exact shape of a cock, and Kuroo's face flushes red on Sawamura's behalf at the implication.

If Sawamura is going to do what Kuroo thinks he is going to do, Kuroo should definitely be leaving now. At this very instance. He respects people's sexual choices and preferences and he is going to leave Sawamura to do what he wants to do, but he can't seem to leave his spot right under the window, can't seem to wrap his head around the idea that the straight-laced and serious Karasuno captain would sneak off at night when every else was asleep to secretly get off in an empty classroom. And if Kuroo has the right idea of the object in Sawamura's hands, he liked doing it with something thick in his ass.

The way Sawamura drops to his knees on the towel looks practiced, almost graceful, and Kuroo should look away to give Sawamura his privacy but he _can't_. From this angle, he can't see Sawamura's face but there is something about him that compels Kuroo to keep watching, the fluid way he moves, his body poised with anticipation. Kuroo hadn't noticed when Sawamura had taken out something else from his bag but he notices when Sawamura pours something clear out from it, warming it up in his hands before stroking his cock.

Sawamura's cock rises as a gentle curve against his groin when Sawamura goes for the lube again and something in the pit of Kuroo's stomach stirs when he sees Sawamura coat his fingers with it. Kuroo should look away but he _can't_ when Sawamura puts his fingers between his legs and lets out a stifled gasp that sears Kuroo's ears. The moonlight doesn't show what is happening clearly but Kuroo knows that Sawamura is fingering himself, almost as clearly as if Kuroo was doing it for him. But Sawamura doesn't do it for long, just enough to prepare himself for what comes next, and he reaches for the bottle of lube again.

The way he rubs lube onto the dildo looks downright dirty, his fingers caressing its thickness and getting it slick. Then he puts it down on the towel, the tip pointing up between his legs, and he pauses for a moment, bracing himself before he lowers himself onto it. Sawamura holds the dildo's base down against the towel as the tip enters him, his thighs trembling as the length disappears into him. There is a slick, squelching sound that fills the classroom, making Kuroo's head spin as Sawamura seats himself fully on the dildo, his chest heaving as he pants from the effort. Then Sawamura raises himself up on his knees and the heat rushes straight to Kuroo's groin as he sees the base of the dildo sticking out from between Sawamura's legs, the entire thing fitted snugly in him.

Sawamura's hand goes between his legs and Kuroo hears a soft _click_ followed by a muffled buzzing and his knees nearly give way under him as the realisation hits him. Sawamura isn't just pleasuring himself with a dildo, he is using a vibrator, and somehow the knowledge of that, combined with his usual image of Sawamura, makes that all the more erotic. Kuroo presses a hand to his cheek the moment he thinks that, his skin burning hot everywhere. He just thought of Sawamura as erotic but it is hard not to when Sawamura is on his knees in a darkened classroom, the moonlight soaking into his skin as he takes an impressively sized vibrator up his ass.

Sawamura reaches down and adjusts the vibrator, obviously knowing where he likes it, and his hips gyrate in a slow circle in the air, testing how the vibrator feels in him when he moves. Kuroo knows when he hits a good spot because Sawamura makes a pleased noise, a shudder travelling through his whole body as shifts the vibrator a bit more before letting go of it.

His hands goes to his unattended cock, stroking himself so slowly and thoroughly that he makes Kuroo squeeze his legs together, desperately trying not to think about the growing hardness between his own legs. Sawamura exhales deeply, his head tilting back as he moves a hand up under his shirt, touching his chest. A soft moan fills the air and Kuroo sees the outline of his hand stop on one side of his chest where his nipple is. His shirt blocks his hand from view but it isn't hard to imagine what Sawamura is doing under there to his nipple, touching it in a way that must feel good for him given the way his mouth falls open and the hand stroking his cock grows erratic.

He looks gorgeous like that, the moonlight spilling over the curve of his throat and the strong lines of his thighs, his hips moving as he works himself against the vibrator, doing it all for himself and no one else in this empty classroom. The open pleasure on Sawamura's face makes Kuroo feel guilty for watching him like this. Kuroo's cock throbs in his pants but he hasn't touched it because it feels wrong to get off to Sawamura having an intimate and private moment of his own. But he can't stop watching, his body frozen solid in a half-crouch under the window, transfixed by Sawamura.

Then Sawamura leans forward, bracing himself on his forearms as he lowers his chest to the floor and raises his ass in the air, the shadow of the vibrator's base clearly visible in him. He keeps his knees spread wide, his cock bobbing under him and dripping onto the towel as he bucks his hips in the air, as if imagining someone thrusting into him from behind.

"Kuroo," Sawamura moans, his hips moving frantically and his hand going down to cup his leaking cock.

It takes Kuroo a long moment before he registers that as his name because he has never heard anyone call him like that, in a voice full of sheer desire while thrusting his hips in a way that suggests what he wants Kuroo to do to him. Was Sawamura imagining the vibrator as Kuroo's cock in him? Kuroo's cock isn't as thick as the vibrator Sawamura had taken up his ass nor does it vibrate pleasantly but it is long and willing enough to give Sawamura what he wants if he asks him for it. Kuroo grips the bulge in his pants and desperately holds back a moan. Did Sawamura even call his name or was Kuroo hallucinating it after crouching here in the dark and watching him for what feels like an eternity?

"Kuroo. Kuroo," Sawamura moans again, louder and bolder, his voice strained to a breaking point. Kuroo can see his hand curling around his cock, stroking himself desperately as he comes close to his peak.

Kuroo wants to see Sawamura's face when he comes, how he looks when he thinks of Kuroo thrusting into him and making him feel this good. He wants to know more about Sawamura, about what Sawamura thinks of him, and why he is moaning Kuroo's name while touching himself. He wants to know if Sawamura only sees him as a hot body or if it means something more when Sawamura comes crying out Kuroo's name, the towel catching the drips that fall under him.

Kuroo releases a ragged breath he hadn't known he was holding. He is going to need to run to the toilet after this, to release the tight heat gathered in his cock. He is so hard in his pants it almost hurts. Sawamura had come, judging by the way his body relaxes onto the floor, his hips stopping their frantic movement, but he doesn't make a move to take the vibrator out. Instead, Sawamura rolls onto his back, lifting his legs in the air and bending them at the knees, caressing his thighs and moaning softly, enjoying the vibrations inside him. Kuroo could watch Sawamura forever as he touches himself indulgently, running his hand down the inside of his thighs and brushing his nipples through his shirt as if pulling the last threads of pleasure out of his body.

Then Sawamura reaches between his legs and there is a soft _click_ again as the buzzing sound of the vibrator stops. Sawamura visibly trembles as he pulls the vibrator out of him and lowers his legs to the ground. He stands, reaching for his things on the desk, his movements smooth and controlled, without any sign that he had just been on the floor, moaning in the aftershocks of pleasure less than a minute ago. He wipes down the vibrator carefully and puts it aside, his lower half still bare to the cool night air. Then he pulls another tissue out and wipes his cock, cleaning between his legs and asscheeks. Kuroo swallows hard as Sawamura tosses the used tissues into the wastepaper bin carelessly for the next unsuspecting student to clear out. The moonlight kisses his bare legs as picks up his towel off the ground, illuminating him for Kuroo as he packs up his things slowly. He puts on his underwear and shorts last, tugging them into place before he picks up his things and starts towards the classroom door.

Kuroo ducks hurriedly, inching his way away from the window and pressing himself flat into the niche of the other classroom door, praying that Sawamura doesn't come this way. Sawamura's footsteps head in the other direction and Kuroo sighs quietly in relief, waiting for him to reach the staircase. Only when Sawamura's footsteps have faded away entirely does Kuroo dare come out of his niche.

Kuroo's head spins, exploding with thoughts and heat, running on repeat what Sawamura had just been doing on the classroom floor. Kuroo doesn't have the confidence to look Sawamura in the eye tomorrow, or to look at Sawamura at all, without remembering all this in vivid detail. He has so many questions, all unformed and unresolved, and Kuroo exhales sharply, putting them all aside as he scrambles to the toilet to tackle the most pressing problem now.


	16. Nipple Play + Boyfriend Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Nipple Play + Boyfriend Jacket
> 
> Daichi looks good in Kuroo's jacket.

Daichi looks good in Nekoma red, Kuroo's jacket hugging his body snugly and setting off the warm colour of his skin. He wears it zipped all the way up to the neck, his legs bare under the jacket as he walks towards Kuroo. The hem rides up his thighs as he climbs onto the bed and settles onto Kuroo's lap, tugging the jacket down between his legs to cover himself up.

Kuroo holds him by the waist, his mouth watering as he looks at his boyfriend dressed in his jacket and only his jacket. Daichi's face is flushed almost as red as the Nekoma jacket but he is also smug as he soaks in Kuroo's attention. Kuroo tugs at the bottom of his jacket, flipping it up to look under there and Daichi bats his hands away, resting his forearms on Kuroo's shoulders as he leans in, his face coming dizzyingly close to Kuroo's.

"How do I look?" Daichi asks him teasingly, already knowing the answer to that.

"Gorgeous, cute, sexy," Kuroo lists off with a grin. "I could go on all day. Red suits you, Daichi. Have you considered transferring to Nekoma? You could wear my clothes every day."

"No, thank you," Daichi laughs, his breath tickling Kuroo's lips as he closes the narrow gap between them, his arms looping around Kuroo's neck as he pulls him in for a kiss, savouring his current height advantage over Kuroo.

Daichi's kisses are warm and enthusiastic, coaxing Kuroo's mouth open so that he can slide his tongue in. Kuroo knows that Daichi likes kissing and he could go on forever as he slants his face to deepen the kiss, his arms tight around Kuroo's neck. And Kuroo lets him do as he likes, just as Daichi lets him stroke his thighs and pinch the supple flesh there, widening his legs to let Kuroo run his hands down the inside of his thighs.

Daichi's face is still tinged red when he pulls back, his chest rising and falling quickly as he licks his lips and looks down at Kuroo, his brown eyes alight with arousal. Kuroo moulds his hands to Daichi's ass and Daichi leans back, creating a comfortable distance between them. Then Daichi's hand goes to the zip of Kuroo's jacket, pulling it down slow, teasingly so, stopping short of the stretch covering his groin before he lets go.

His chest is bare under Kuroo's jacket and Kuroo slides his hands under the open folds of his jacket eagerly to grope Daichi's chest, rubbing the pads of his hands over Daichi's nipples until they stiffen under his touch. Daichi shivers and he lets Kuroo stroke his chest, arching his back and pushing himself against Kuroo's hands, keeping his hands fisted on his thighs. Kuroo runs his hands up Daichi's chest, caressing his solid shoulders and the strong column of his neck, then slides his hands down to stroke his stomach and curve his hands around Daichi's waist.

"Mm, Kuroo," Daichi sighs in pleasure, his body growing hot as he loosens up under Kuroo's touch. The arousal in his brown eyes makes Kuroo shiver and he slides his hands back up to Daichi's chest, his fingers brushing over Daichi's nipples. Daichi moans softly and Kuroo does it again, stroking Daichi's nipples with light, fleeting touches, grazing his fingers over the tips of his stiffened nubs.

"You like it here, don't you, Daichi?" Kuroo asks him, a smile playing over his lips as he watches Daichi's reaction, caressing his nipples lightly over and over again with his fingers. "You like having your nipples touched?"

Daichi arches into Kuroo's touch wordlessly, an agreeable sound rumbling low in his throat.

Kuroo pinches his nipples with his middle finger and thumb, watching the dark skin bloom between his touch and rubbing his forefinger over the swollen nubs, drawing more delicious sounds out of Daichi. Then he tugs at them sharply, handling them rougher than his previous gentle motions, and Daichi's mouth parts in an aching cry, his hips squirming against Kuroo.

Kuroo smirks and brings his face down to Daichi's chest, huffing out a breath of hot air against his sensitised nipple and flicking his eyes up to catch the wanting look that flits over Daichi's face. He makes sure that Daichi is watching him as he puts the tip of his tongue against a nub, licking it lightly and treating Daichi to the first feel of his mouth. Daichi jolts, tremors travelling through his body, and Kuroo takes his hands away from his nipples, cupping Daichi's lower back as he puts his mouth on his nipple.

Kuroo treats it gently, curling his tongue around the nub and teasing it with the slick slide of his tongue until Daichi is breathing hard against him, his body tense against Kuroo. He sucks Daichi's warm flesh into his mouth, his lips brushing against his skin and coaxing pleasant sensations into him, his hands firm on Daichi to keep him from squirming away.

At the first touch of his teeth, Daichi whimpers and the needy sound makes Kuroo grin and drag the sharp edges of his teeth over the stiffened nub until Daichi's throat is filled with nothing but soft, pleading noises, his chest vibrating under Kuroo's mouth. Then Kuroo closes his teeth around his nub and Daichi shudders hard, his hips bucking against his as Kuroo bites at his nipple, hard enough to feel but not break skin.

" _Kuroo,_ " Daichi moans, his hands flying up to Kuroo's head and tangling in his hair, unsure whether to hold him there or push him away.

Kuroo drags Daichi closer by the hips, lifting Daichi onto his throbbing cock and grinding it up into the cleft of his ass. He wraps his arms around Daichi's waist, bending him back and keeping his mouth on his nipple, teasing it with his teeth, tongue, and lips until Daichi trembles all around him, moans spilling from his open mouth.

"Kuroo, Kuroo." Daichi's hands tighten in his hair, pulling at it painfully then sliding around to the back of Kuroo's head, cradling it against his chest encouragingly.

Kuroo growls and pushes Daichi back onto the bed, easing his body into the sheets with his hands before hooking one of Daichi's legs around his waist so that he can thrust against him. He keeps his mouth sealed around Daichi's nipple, laving his tongue over the over-sensitised nub and swallowing up the vibrations rumbling in Daichi's chest as he moans uncontrollably, echoing loud and lewd in the room around them. Daichi's eyes are bright with tears, tremors wracking his entire body. His fingers catch in Kuroo's hair and his hips shudder as he reaches his peak, soaking Kuroo's jacket through as he comes.

Kuroo finally pulls his mouth off Daichi's chest, his lips numb from working them around Daichi's nipple. He runs his tongue over his lips as he sees Daichi spread out before him, his body limp against the sheets and his eyes glazed over with pleasure, Kuroo's jacket pulled off a shoulder in his enthusiasm and the rest tangled in a damp mess around his groin. The nipple that Kuroo had been teasing with his mouth looks red and puffy and Daichi winces when Kuroo brushes it lightly with a finger, a sense of satisfaction welling up in him.

"Daichi, you came just from me sucking on your nipple?" Kuroo purrs as he strokes his over-sensitised skin. "You really are sensitive there, aren't you?"

Daichi grabs Kuroo's hand, pulling it away from his nipple with a warning look. Kuroo lets him take it, smirking back at him. Then Daichi brings Kuroo's hand up to his lips and Kuroo's heart leaps in his chest as Daichi slides two of Kuroo's fingers into his mouth. Daichi sucks at them thoroughly, his eyes fixed on Kuroo intently, getting them good and wet with his saliva before he slips them out of his mouth.

"Kuroo," Daichi says, holding all of Kuroo's attention as he unzips the rest of his jacket and peels back the folds from his groin. Right after coming, his cock still stands red and erect against his stomach but that isn't what Daichi is calling his attention to. Daichi guides Kuroo's hand down his body and brings it between his legs, pressing Kuroo's fingers into his hole.

Kuroo jolts at how Daichi feels around his fingers. It is _wet_ inside him and it isn't just because of Daichi's saliva coating his fingers. Daichi smirks at the stunned expression on Kuroo's face and he pushes his fingers even deeper into him, his fingers going in easily with the lube to help them along.

Kuroo burns hot at the thought of Daichi fingering himself when he had gone to change, bending over the sink in the bathroom and biting back his moans when he had pushed his slick fingers into himself. Maybe he had already been wearing Kuroo's jacket then, holding the red material up to his chest so that he could reach behind him. Maybe his cock had already been erect from the stimulation when he had walked in, his body overly responsive to Kuroo's touch because he had already touched himself before coming in.

Daichi crooks Kuroo's fingers in him slowly, letting him feel how warm and accommodating he is inside, satisfaction entering his eyes as he sees how Kuroo reacts to him with sheer desire.

"You like it here, don't you, Kuroo?" Daichi asks teasingly, echoing Kuroo's previous words meaningfully—Kuroo always knew he was a cunning one. "Do you want to put your cock in me?"


	17. Pet Play + Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Pet play + Toys
> 
> Kuroo is Daichi's cat.

Kuroo's nails scratch against Daichi's thighs, his fingers digging into his flesh and holding on. There is a hand in his hair, stroking his cat ears lovingly, and another playing with his tail, smoothing down the long, furred length of it. When Kuroo finally wrenches his eyes open, blinking past the tears gathering in his eyes, Daichi smiles down fondly at him.

Kuroo makes a sound between a meow and a moan, his body stretched tight with too much feeling. His skin feels too sensitive against Daichi's bare thighs and even the worn material of Daichi's shorts rubs up against him too roughly. Kuroo curls up in Daichi's lap, tilting his face up to him pleadingly.

Daichi pets his hair, his fingers grazing the plush pink ribbon tied around his neck, running down the naked expanse of Kuroo's body and deliberately brushing past the weeping length of Kuroo's cock. Daichi fingers the tip slowly, smearing precum all over the head of his cock, and Kuroo thrusts into his touch helplessly, feeling too full.

"You're adorable, Tetsu," Daichi tells him, his voice low and warm. He leans over and kisses Kuroo's whimpering mouth then reaches for something on the sofa beside him.

His hand comes up with a remote that Kuroo knows too well by now and Kuroo parts his lips in an aching cry, his hips already shaking from the vibrator pressed deep into him, spilling from his hole as a black cat's tail. The setting on the remote is only just past the halfway point, even though Daichi has teased him with both ends of the setting countless times, and Daichi places his thumb on it, stroking Kuroo's hip thoughtfully as he asks, "Tetsu, do you want more?"

Kuroo doesn't know. He can't think after the amount of time he has spent here, curled up on Daichi's lap with the vibrator stimulating him from the inside and Daichi stroking him everywhere with gentle, tender touches. He moans, thrusting his hips against Daichi and feeling his cock slip against his skin.

"Tetsu, do you want to come?" Daichi asks, still stroking his hip.

Kuroo nods desperately, stretching himself out on Daichi's lap and showing off the long, lean curve of his back. His chest heaves in a quick rise and fall in time with his pants, his nipples just brushing against Daichi's thighs. He looks back at Daichi and Daichi watches him with a heated look in his eyes, the brown in them darkening with arousal as Kuroo flexes for him.

"You're so pretty, Tetsu. Such a pretty kitty," Daichi murmurs and kisses Kuroo's hair. His thumb on the remote moves and Kuroo moans as the vibrations in him grow more violent. He glances up at Daichi and sees the setting on the remote pushed to the max before Daichi puts it aside. The vibrator presses up his prostate roughly, stimulating him so much, too much, until he can't feel anything but Daichi's hands on him.

"Come for me, Tetsu," Daichi murmurs into his hair, stroking him all over, and Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut, his moans rumbling in his throat, spilling ceaselessly from his mouth as he does.


	18. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Shower
> 
> Sex and feelings in the showers.

The showers echo out all around them, multiplied by the stalls on either side of them, reminding Kuroo of the need to keep quiet even as he thrusts his cock between Sawamura's soap-slick thighs frantically. To Sawamura's credit, he has been keeping determinedly quiet all this time as Kuroo presses him up against the wall, his hands roaming over Sawamura's chest, his stomach, his thighs, anywhere that he can reach. But Sawamura's movements are anything but calm, his thighs clenched tight around Kuroo's cock and his hips bucking back against Kuroo just as roughly, a hand keeping Kuroo's cock pressed to his own as Kuroo slides between his thighs.

Sawamura is about to come, his cock throbbing hard when Kuroo gropes him there, his fingers tangling with Sawamura's as he presses their cocks together, the both of them tense and trembling under the shower spray, desperately biting back any bit of noise that could give them away. The longer they take, the more likely someone is going to notice that there are two pairs of feet in their shower stall and an unusual amount of skin against skin slapping noises coming from within it.

But Kuroo can't help but want to take his time, if only so that he can hold Sawamura just a bit longer. The soap suds have washed off Sawamura's neck and Kuroo presses his mouth to the clean stretch of skin, breathing in the scent of soap and Sawamura as he mouths at it hungrily. Before him, Sawamura almost breaks his silence, exhaling sharply as Kuroo wraps an arm around his chest and pulls him upright, dragging him away from the wall and pressing him back against Kuroo. Kuroo's teeth grazes the broad stretch of muscle on Sawamura's shoulder as he thrusts against him, his cock sliding erratically between Sawamura's thighs.

He tweaks Sawamura's nipples with both hands and Sawamura arches against him desperately, his eyes glazed over with arousal as he turns his head to look at Kuroo. Sawamura puts his hand over Kuroo's and guides it down to his cock, curving Kuroo's palm around its head and thrusting shamelessly into it, wanting to get off quick. He tightens his thighs around Kuroo as if reminding Kuroo of his exact same predicament, his fingers rubbing at the head of Kuroo's cock peeking out from between his legs.

"Kuroo?" Yaku's voice cuts through the frenzied haze in their shower stall and Kuroo freezes in place, listening. "If you're going to take your time to condition your hair or whatever it is you're doing in there, we're leaving without you."

Sawamura bucks his hips back against Kuroo impatiently and Kuroo hugs him tight around the waist with one arm, holding him still for a moment as he tries to find his voice.

"'Kay," Kuroo calls out, hoping that Yaku doesn't catch the waver in his voice as Sawamura circles the head of his cock with a fingertip, his fingers teasing the length between his thighs.

Vaguely, he thinks he hears someone say, "Kuroo? I thought Daichi was in there?" but he doesn't hear anything else but the sharp intake of breath that slips from Sawamura's mouth as Kuroo slams him against the wall and guides Sawamura's hips back into his. Kuroo thrusts between Sawamura's thighs with a breathy whine, one hand high on Sawamura's chest to pinch his nipple and the other low on his groin, clasping Sawamura's hand around their cocks. It doesn't take much after that, between the slick slide of their bodies and their desperate need for release, and Kuroo bites his lip to stifle his moans as he comes.

Sawamura spills into his hand just a second later, breathing raggedly as he goes limp against Kuroo, slumping back on Kuroo instead of the wall, which makes Kuroo's heart skip a beat. They are going to have to wash off in record time but Kuroo savours the moment first, wrapping his arms around Sawamura and resting his head on his shoulder so that he can look at him.

Sawamura's eyes are hazy, warm with satisfaction, and he looks amused when he looks sideways at Kuroo. He touches Kuroo's wet hair with a grin, laughing at the way it flattens against his head. He cradles the back of Kuroo's head and leans over to murmur in his ear, "Who are you again?"

Kuroo pretends to be offended and he noses Sawamura's ear, whispering back, "Do you just let any random guy touch you like this in the shower?"

"No, only the ones who confess to me on moonlit nights in the middle of training camps," Sawamura murmurs into his ear and Kuroo shivers pleasantly at the memory—even though he had been a nervous wreck then.

Their shower is the only one running now, silence echoing empty around them as their teammates leave to do whatever they want while they stay wrapped up around each other here. Kuroo's skin is getting pruny under the running water but it feels too nice to be completely alone with Sawamura for a moment, even if they had to take risks to get it. They get to talk to each other during the day but they are forever getting interrupted by this emergency or another, meetings to attend and teammates to sort out. Kuroo wants to be able to touch Sawamura and hold him close for a precious moment and now that he gets his chance, he doesn't want to let go.

"Kuroo," Sawamura murmurs, touching Kuroo's arms around his waist, reluctance in his eyes.

Kuroo disentangles himself from Sawamura, slipping his cock out from between his thighs and peeling his arms away from his waist. It is getting late and they can't stay in the shower forever so they clean themselves up quickly, their shoulders and elbows knocking against each other in the narrow space of their shower stall. The toilet is empty when they emerge from the stall and they look around furtively before stepping out of it one at a time.

"Kuroo." Sawamura touches his arm and Kuroo turns to see Sawamura step in close, a grin wide on his face as he reaches upwards for the towel on Kuroo's head. "Hold still."

Sawamura leans up into Kuroo, his chest brushing against his as he attacks Kuroo's hair with the towel, drying it furiously until he sees the familiar wild spikes emerge. Kuroo doesn't know why his hair amuses Sawamura so much but he lets Sawamura prod his hair into shape, watching Sawamura fondly. Kuroo's hands act on their own, creeping around Sawamura's waist, and he wraps his arms loosely around Sawamura, pulling him close.

"Done?" Kuroo asks as Sawamura pulls back the towel to check his handiwork.

"Almost." Sawamura slaps the towel back on Kuroo's head and tugs on both ends of it, dragging Kuroo down towards him. Their lips press together and then as quick as it had happened, Sawamura lets go of Kuroo and pulls away, his face red. "Now I'm done. Goodnight, Kuroo."

Kuroo's lips tingle, his entire body flushing warm as Sawamura grabs his things and leaves before him, his steps quick and embarrassed. Instead of following right behind him, Kuroo slumps back against the wall and rests his burning face in his hands, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He wants to touch Sawamura again.


	19. Heat + Scent (omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Heat + Scent
> 
> Omegaverse AU. Daichi is in heat.

The warm, sweet smell of Daichi wafts through the apartment, drawing Kuroo away from the kitchen where he had been making hot chocolate for Daichi and him during a break in Daichi's heat. He thought he had more time than this but Daichi's scent grows sharper, overpoweringly sweet, as he passes through their living room and his strides lengthen as he heads towards their bedroom with a single-minded purpose.

Their bedroom door is open and Kuroo is hit by a wave of Daichi's heat scent when he steps into their bedroom, his senses being dragged down by a heavy warmth, sinking low into his groin. Kuroo's nose twitches, the roof of his mouth filling with the heady, inviting scent of his partner as he moves towards the bed that Daichi is on.

Pillows and cushions fill their bed, blankets draped haphazardly around them and kicked to the base of the bed. Daichi curls up on his side in the middle of the soft nest, hugging a pillow to his chest and clutching one of Kuroo's sleep shirts to his face, his hand working frantically between his legs. The heady, inviting scent is strongest there and Kuroo finds himself drawn to it, watching hungrily as Daichi thrusts his fingers into himself, desperately trying to reach the aching place deep inside him.

Daichi's eyes snap open as Kuroo puts a knee on the bed, his eyes bright and unfocused through his tears. He doesn't stop moving his hand, fingering himself with an increasing urgency, pushing a third finger into himself as Kuroo watches. Daichi moans low at the stretch and his hips jerk against the sheets, grinding himself back on his fingers.

Kuroo slips off his sleep pants, the only article of clothing he has on him, dropping them off the edge of bed as he crawls towards Daichi, his cock already erect. His smile verges on a smirk as he regards Daichi with amazement. "Daichi, you're in heat again?"

"What do you think?" Daichi grits out, slipping the soft material of Kuroo's shirt out of his mouth, only to press his mouth to his pillow to muffle the moans that follow.

"This is why the doctor told you to stay off your suppressants once in a while," Kuroo chides, brushing back Daichi's sweat-soaked hair with a gentle hand. "I told you we could match our schedules so we could take a week off during your heats."

"I was busy. I had things to do—" Daichi cuts himself off as a moan pours from his throat, low and liquid. A particularly violent shudder wracks his body and his scent intensifies, intoxicating Kuroo. The source of the overpowering scent, his slick, overflows from his hole, leaking past his fingers to stain the sheets, and Daichi's fingers pause for a barest second before pushing even deeper in, trying to relieve the ache in him.

" _Kuroo,_ " Daichi groans heatedly, his voice coloured with frustration and his eyes wavering between a demand and a plea.

"I've got you, Daichi." Kuroo kisses his damp cheek and tugs Daichi's fingers out of him carefully. "You're going to end up with your entire hand in you at this rate."

"Don't flatter yourself," Daichi bites out, his voice hopelessly strained. "You're not that big."

"It's big enough for you and you _like_ it. Raise your leg, baby." Kuroo hefts Daichi's leg up and fits himself between his thighs, pressing his cock against Daichi's entrance.

Daichi bucks his hips against him, desperate to get Kuroo's cock in him, and he whines when Kuroo pins his hips to the bed with a hand, holding him in place so he can do just that. The slick coating Daichi's hole makes it easy for Kuroo to thrust his cock all the way in in one go and he inhales sharply at the wet heat engulfing his length. Daichi moans, his voice low and breaking, and Kuroo drops his hand from his hip, letting Daichi thrust himself back on Kuroo's cock as he likes.

Daichi's eyes are barely open, glazed and overcome with heat as he moves his body instinctively, shuddering in pleasure as Kuroo's cock hits his sweet spot. His hips jerk in rolling waves, still frantic but more controlled now that he has what he wants, and Kuroo moves in time with him, falling into a rhythm that they are both familiar with. Daichi's cock lays heavy and leaking against his thigh and Daichi shifts a hand down to give it attention, stroking himself with fingers glistening with his slick.

Kuroo inhales deeply, all his senses concentrating on the accommodating heat tight around his cock and the warm, sweet scent emanating from Daichi. He feels drunk off Daichi like he always does when Daichi goes into heat and he longs for contact, for warmth, for Daichi pressed up to him as close as possible, moaning sweetly into his ear.

Daichi's moans are stifled, his mouth buried in the pillow he hugs to his chest, and Kuroo tugs at it, jealous of the stuffed object. It slips out of Daichi's grip after Kuroo's insistent tugging, revealing the lovebites and bitemarks on his chest from Kuroo's previous efforts. Looking at them blooming all over Daichi's skin makes the arousal sink deep into the pit of Kuroo's groin, uncurling in a kind of hunger that makes Kuroo want to sink his teeth into Daichi again.

Daichi senses this, his hazy brown eyes searching for Kuroo, his chest rising as he inhales deeply, breathing in Kuroo's scent. Daichi rolls over onto his back and Kuroo follows him through this change in position, pressing himself between Daichi's spread legs. Daichi parts his thighs wider to accommodate Kuroo, rolling his hips up against Kuroo with soft, wanting gasps and he reaches his arms out to Kuroo, beckoning.

Kuroo doesn't have to be asked twice and he leans over, pressing his face into the warm crook of Daichi's neck and inhaling his scent there, his hips bucking forward into Daichi uncontrollably. Daichi wraps his arms around his shoulders, his nails raking Kuroo's back lightly as he holds on, and he doesn't hold back his voice as he presses his lips to Kuroo's ear, letting Kuroo hear him all he likes. Kuroo bites the side of his neck, gently at first, then harder as his instincts overwhelm him, and Daichi whines low in his throat, half-complaining.

Kuroo licks the bitemark he left there, his eyes roaming down to Daichi's chest as he considers the wide expanse of skin there. But Daichi makes an urgent noise in his throat, his legs wrapping around Kuroo's waist and his back arching up into Kuroo, drawing Kuroo's attention away from his chest.

"Kuroo, more," Daichi moans huskily into his ear, rolling his hips up and tightening up around Kuroo's cock. "Harder. Deeper."

"You're so demanding, Daichi," Kuroo murmurs, grinding his cock deep into Daichi, his body pulsating hot all over as Daichi shuts his eyes and tosses his head back against the pillow, moaning shamelessly. "You're going to hurt yourself if we don't go slow."

Nevertheless, Kuroo obliges him, pulling out and thrusting into Daichi at the rough pace Daichi likes, making Daichi writhe in pleasure as Kuroo pushes his cock deep into him, the head of his cock rubbing up against his favourite place. It doesn't take much from there and Daichi's legs tremble around Kuroo, his slick dripping thickly from his hole and his cock spurting against Kuroo's stomach as he comes. Kuroo groans at the assault on his senses as Daichi's scent reaches an ripe sweetness, overpowering him, and he thrusts desperately into Daichi until he comes, moaning helplessly into his neck as he spills all his heat into him.

The place between Daichi's legs is an absolute mess when Kuroo pulls back, sticky tendrils of cum and slick clinging to his cock as he pulls out. Kuroo reaches for a wet towel on their bedside table, wiping himself off with quick, practised movements before going to clean Daichi up. Daichi's body is still hot to the touch even after coming, his heat burning him up from the inside with countless desires that Kuroo is here to help him with.

Kuroo puts the towel aside, lowering himself onto Daichi and wrapping his arms around him. Daichi groans softly as Kuroo presses him into the sheets, chest to chest, their legs tangling together, his eyes still glassy and unfocused with raw desire. Kuroo kisses him on the cheek and Daichi shudders against him, his heat scent thickening in the air again.

"Again, Daichi?" Kuroo murmurs, his eyes half-lidded as he watches the arousal on Daichi's face, his cheeks soaked a deep, attractive red and his mouth soft and wet as he makes those wanting sounds.

Kuroo shivers as Daichi turns his eyes on him, the usual steadiness in those brown depths given way completely to an insatiable neediness. Daichi tilts his head back, tugging Kuroo down onto him with urgent hands, offering the strong curve of his neck to Kuroo. Daichi usually doesn't present himself like this, too embarrassed to do it in front of Kuroo, and it is testament to how strong his heat is, how much of a hold it has over him, when he spreads his legs beneath Kuroo to show off all of him and pleads, "Kuroo, more."


	20. Against a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Against a wall
> 
> Kuroo is a dancer at a club and Daichi just wants a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A non-smut chapter.

That much tight leather on one person makes Daichi's throat go dry and he is suddenly very conscious of how the inside of his mouth is parched, so very parched. He grabs his drink only to find it empty—when did that happen?—and he stares blankly at it for a moment before he puts his glass back down on the table. His eyes are drawn back to him immediately and he watches him as he goes to bother the blond bartender, a catlike individual with his brown roots showing in his hair, who listens to him without really looking at him. Daichi doesn't know how the bartender does it because he has never been able to tear his eyes away from him every time he comes here, never quite finding the willpower to look away from the dancer called Kuroo.

Kuroo leans over the bar counter casually, one elbow resting on its polished surface as he takes a break from the stage. At this angle, his stance emphasises the tight curve of his ass, wrapped in skintight leather pants all the way down his endlessly long legs. He is wearing heels today, which make him taller than he already is, and Daichi knows how well Kuroo can walk and dance in them, putting fluid power into every step he takes on and off stage. His upper body is completely bare, his skin glistening with sweat and oil, the lines of his muscles beautifully carved into every inch of him. When he shifts, Daichi has to find something to grab on to as the muscles ripple along his back, drawing a line of motion down from his broad shoulders to his slim hips.

Kuroo turns away from the bar counter and Daichi is left staring at him for a brief second, thrown completely off balance by the shifting muscles in his back, and Kuroo spots him from across the club. His eyes glint golden in the strobe lights, his lips curve into a sharp, seductive smirk, and then he is gone, walking away in those deadly heels of his. Daichi's face burns at that brief interaction and he reaches for his drink again, only to find it still empty.

"Daichi, I'll order you another one." Suga looks pitying as he flags down a passing waiter, his eyes glinting slyly as he adds, "You like your drinks tall, dark, and handsome, served to you wrapped in leather, don't you?"

Daichi's face flushes an even darker red than before but he can't deny anything Suga just said, given that he has been dragging Suga down here almost every night ever since Suga first introduced him to this place.

On his first night here, Daichi had thought that it was a cozy place, seductive but subtle, run by a crew of people that all had something feline about them. Then Kuroo had walked onto the stage and there had been a pole and by the end of Kuroo's routine, Daichi found himself wishing he was that pole. The subsequent nights after that had burned a guilty hole through his wallet with the number of drinks he has ordered after finding his throat incredibly dry every time he looked at Kuroo.

"Daichi, for your sake and my sake, I'm going to give you some very important advice about your thirst," Suga says as Daichi's drink arrives.

"My what?" Daichi asks absently as Kuroo comes back into his line of sight, his hair gorgeously ruffled.

"Your thirst for Kuroo," Suga elaborates. "Just ask him out or something already. For a fuck, for a date. We can't live like this anymore. _I_ can't live like this anymore."

"I can't," Daichi replies automatically, having already run this line of thought through his head and shut himself down in a variety of ways.

"Why not?" Suga demands.

"I mean, have you seen him...?" Daichi gestures towards Kuroo, which he finds should be pretty self-explanatory.

"Yes, I have. Far too many times," Suga deadpans. "Daichi, this is the last time I'm coming here with you so you either do something about your Kuroo problem or come back here alone next time."

With an ultimatum like that, Daichi has to do it. He has never felt comfortable going to clubs on his own, finding them too loud, too jarring, too stimulating, which was never his thing. But he had braved all that, even if Nekoma's atmosphere was considerably more palatable, for the sake of watching Kuroo and his routines with a stomach full of butterflies and a mouth drier than the desert.

He is so thirsty.

"I'll ask him out on a date," Daichi blurts out because the mere thought of asking Kuroo out for sex blows his mind into smithereens. He is going to start small, with simple things he can achieve instead of jumping into something way out of his reach.

Suga must approve of his brave, if not slightly boring, decision, or he is just tired of sitting here in the same club for too many nights, because he stands and pats Daichi's shoulder. "Good luck."

\---

Night falls dark in this part of town, especially way past midnight, but Daichi finds himself waiting in an alley instead going back home. The weather is cool but Daichi burns too hot, trying to figure out what to say to Kuroo when he comes out of the back door.

Rusted hinges creak and Daichi startles as the door swings open, a stream of crew members spilling out of the club, ready to go for the night. Kuroo is among them, his distinctive hair standing out at the back, and he has a oversized shirt thrown over his tight leather pants, slipping off his shoulder as he talks to the blond bartender next to him.

"What do you want?" A face enters his vision, its expression fierce and topped off with a fuzzy stripe of punk blond hair, and Daichi stumbles back, smacking into the wall.

This catches the attention of all of them and Daichi swallows hard, summoning every bit of courage he has to say, "I just want to talk to Kuroo."

"What do you _want_ with Kuroo, huh?" the bouncer before him threatens, menacing Daichi into becoming one with the wall.

"Tora, cut it out," a smooth voice interrupts them and Daichi looks over Tora's shoulder to see Kuroo looking at him, his eyes unreadable. "He's here to talk to me."

Tora looks between Kuroo and Daichi, his nostrils flaring before he steps away from Daichi. "If you don't call us within half an hour, I'm coming right back here and pounding this guy's ass."

"Of course," Kuroo says with his eyes fixed on Daichi, assessing.

The rest of his crew leaves and Kuroo watches them go, standing still before Daichi and blocking off any way of escape. Daichi finds himself mesmerised by the long curve of Kuroo's neck, leading down into the wide collar of his shirt, the muscles there shifting under his skin as he turns to look at Daichi. Like before, Daichi looks away too slow and Kuroo catches him staring, his face carefully neutral, all his emotions locked away behind the cold glass of his eyes.

Then Kuroo smirks, the corners of his lips too sharp, too precise, and he slams Daichi into the wall, pinning his shoulder to it with a hand. He unbuttons Daichi's pants with his other hand and slides it in past his underwear in one swift move. Daichi gasps as Kuroo's fingers wrap around his cock and he grabs Kuroo's hand to pull it out of his pants. Kuroo's grip tightens on his cock threateningly and Daichi freezes, cold sweat sliding down the side of his face.

"You want sex, don't you?" Kuroo asks, his eyes glittering darkly as he grips Daichi by the chin and looks at him closely. "You're cute enough for it." He gropes Daichi and Daichi squirms against the wall, trying to get away from his touch. "Big too. Do you want to fuck me or me to fuck you?"

"N-neither," Daichi bites out, embarrassed at the nervous stutter in his voice. He can't think straight, his thoughts too slow to catch up with the sudden, unexpected turn of events.

Kuroo raises an expressive eyebrow, pumping Daichi's cock harder, his touch almost painful as he forces the blood into Daichi's cock. "Do you have some unusual kink then, cutie? Like watching me get off or me watching you get off?"

"No!" Daichi gasps, his hands scrabbling at Kuroo's forearm, his eyes filling with embarrassed tears as he feels his cock stiffen in Kuroo's hand. "I just wanted to ask you..." He bites back a cry as Kuroo twists his hand, the friction burning his skin painfully.

"Ask me?" Kuroo prods, stilling for a moment but keeping his grip tight on Daichi's cock like a reminder for Daichi to watch himself if he wants to get out of this with it intact.

Daichi can feel his courage fading in the face of having his cock threatened by a very attractive dancer who seems to want nothing to do with Daichi. The fingers around his cock aren't pleasurable—they are painful and Kuroo knows it. His eyes are ice-cold under his dark fringe, every fluid line of his body rigid and his hand hard as he pins Daichi's shoulder to the wall. Daichi doesn't think that agreeing to have sex with him would be the right answer here but he doesn't know what to say, his thoughts twisted up in panic, thrown off course by his current predicament. He just wants Kuroo to let go of his cock for a moment and let him _think_.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Daichi blurts out in a rush, deciding to be brave and go through with it, if only because it is the only thing he _can_ think of. "With me? To someplace? Like a movie or to lunch...?" He shuts his mouth with a click as he realises how stupid he sounds in this situation and he turns his overheated face away so that he doesn't see the look on Kuroo's face.

The painful grip on his cock slackens and Daichi exhales sharply, pushing at Kuroo's forearm. But Kuroo stays where he is, his fingers still curled around Daichi's swelling cock and his hand digging into Daichi's shoulder, his cool expression giving way to incredulity as he asks, "Are you asking me out on date?"

"I'm not asking you out for sex!" Daichi replies hotly, letting go of Kuroo's arm and covering his burning face with his forearms. "Oh god, this is a disaster," he whispers. He is never going to another club again and never falling for tall, dark, and handsome dancers. The grip Kuroo had on that pole while dancing should have been his first warning. "Please just let me go, let me leave in peace, and you can forget all about this."

Kuroo releases him. He pulls his hand out of Daichi's pants and buttons it back briskly, patting Daichi down with an awkward air.

"I'm sorry," Kuroo says, taking his hands off Daichi. He rakes a hand through his hair tersely, making it stand up more than it already is. "I'm too used to people approaching me for sex after seeing me in there. Being asked out on a date, an actual date, is a first for me."

"I'll write you a letter next time," Daichi tells him, rubbing at the corners of his eyes surreptitiously before dropping his hands to check his pants. "Just so you get a little bit of warning."

Kuroo smiles wryly. "That might be better. You could leave it in my locker for me to find after school." He runs his fingers through his hair again and Daichi has the dizzying urge to grab his hand to stop him from messing up his hair even more. "Look, I'm really sorry about this. I'm always on edge whenever someone asks to see me after closing time."

"I get it," Daichi says, remembering how Tora had been the first one to react to him, keeping him away from the rest of the crew. "Waiting out here in the dark probably wasn't the best way to go about with it."

"Not quite," Kuroo agrees. "You need to work on your approach and the letter sounds like a fantastic start."

"Oh." Daichi drops his gaze from Kuroo's face, trying not feel disappointed. He had known that this would happen from the start, which is why he didn't want to ask Kuroo out to anything in the first place, content with just watching him perform on stage and sashay through the club.

Daichi glances up again when Kuroo makes no move to let Daichi away from the wall and he catches Kuroo watching him with a considering look. Up close, Kuroo still has a devastating effect on Daichi and Daichi's heart skips in his chest, making him press back against the wall unconsciously.

"Hey." Kuroo smiles and it isn't like the cold smirk he had on just now, his eyes flashing a mischievous hazel. "To make up for the whole 'hand in pants' threat, how about I take you up on that date? I'll show up and everything else from there is all up to you." Kuroo bats his eyelashes flirtatiously, knowing full well its effect on Daichi as he asks, "Where are you planning on taking me?"

"I, um... I... didn't think I would get this far," Daichi stammers, his mind going blank again.

Kuroo laughs and he has an awful laugh, the sound loud and braying in the closed confines of the alley, nothing like the seductive purr Daichi has heard from him more than once in the club. It is the ugliest sound Daichi has ever heard in his life and he thinks his heart leaps in his chest when he sees the way Kuroo lights up with it.

Kuroo pulls out a pen from his back pocket—making Daichi wonder how it even fit into those tight, tight pants of his—and takes Daichi's hand, turning it over and writing a number on the back of it decisively. "Call me and set a date when you've decided. I've got to get home and sleep." He puts the pen away and inspects the scribbled line on Daichi's hand before looking back up at Daichi. "What's your name?"

"Sawamura Daichi," Daichi says breathlessly, barely able to believe this sudden turn of events. Kuroo has been nothing but a rollercoaster ride of sudden turn of events ever since Daichi worked up the courage to ask him out and warmth settles into the pit of his stomach as he realises what this means: he gets to see Kuroo again and talk to him, instead of just watching him from afar.

Kuroo's eyes crinkle and he gives Daichi back his hand. "I'll see you then, Sawamura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (On their date, Kuroo shows up in casual clothes and Daichi is so smitten. They hit it off well and Daichi gets another date and another and another.)


	21. Video Call + Masturbation + Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Video Call + Masturbation + Toys
> 
> Long distance sex.

Daichi runs a wet fingertip around the rim of his hole, uncertain. He hasn't done this to himself before since Kuroo has always been here to do it for him and he isn't quite sure how to go about with it. He hadn't realised that he would feel this self-conscious touching himself and he looks up at his laptop, silently asking for help.

On the screen, Kuroo watches Daichi through his own computer, his pants pulled low on his hips and his cock growing erect in his hands. He has been touching himself lazily, waiting for Daichi to get to the good part, and he sits up in his chair attentively at Daichi's silent plea.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Kuroo's voice comes through the speakers.

"Do I just, um," Daichi wracks his brain for a good way to put it and comes up with nothing, "shove my fingers in?"

Kuroo doesn't laugh at him, which Daichi is thankful for in this awkward moment. _"It's really all up to you, Daichi,"_ he says. _"You're in control over there and it's up to you how you want to make yourself feel."_

Daichi desperately tries to remember how Kuroo had done it for him but he comes up with a variety of answers instead of one. Sometimes, when they were in a hurry, Kuroo would rush through prep and shove his fingers in and out quickly before stretching him out around his cock. But most of the time, Kuroo liked to finger him slow, taking his time to take Daichi apart. Daichi has never thought about which one he preferred and now that he is alone in his room with Kuroo all the way on the other side of Japan, it _is_ all up to him.

Kuroo must see the indecision in his face because he says, _"Daichi, don't think about it so hard. Just do what feels good."_ Then he adds slyly, _"What you're doing must feel good because you've only been doing that the whole time."_

Daichi jolts out of his thoughts and realises that he has been running a fingertip around his rim the whole time he had been thinking, unconsciously enjoying the little bursts of sensation sparking from his touch. His hole twitches when he presses his fingertip there and he shivers as he feels the heat stir in his groin, interested in where his finger is going.

 _"You're doing good, baby,"_ Kuroo praises him, going back to circling his cock with his hand. _"Did you lube up your fingers well enough?"_

Daichi nods, his rim slick under his touch after all the attention it had received from him.

 _"Excellent,"_ Kuroo says, his gaze fixed intently on his computer screen. _"You're ready."_

Daichi bites his lip and inches his body upwards against the sloping mound of pillows behind him. He is naked, his whole body on display for Kuroo to see and he shifts his legs, checking the angle on the camera. "Can you see?"

_"Every bit of you. It's perfect."_

Daichi glances down at the laptop at the foot of his bed again, the tiny screen in the upper corner showing Daichi half-lying against the pillows with his legs spread, one hand between his legs and the other on his cock. He knows where Kuroo is looking at so intently on his screen and he circles his hole again hesitatingly before pushing his middle finger in.

Although Kuroo isn't doing it to him, the sensation of a finger opening him up feels familiar and Daichi's body shivers with anticipation as the finger travels deeper and deeper into him. It doesn't reach as far in as Kuroo's does but it feels good enough, not hurting when he wiggles that finger in himself experimentally.

 _"Daichi, do you know where your prostate is?"_ Kuroo asks.

Daichi does after the number of times Kuroo has stimulated it for him and he rubs the tip of his finger over it, flushing as a pleasant sensation runs through his body.

 _"Go on. Indulge yourself,"_ Kuroo coaxes, stroking his cock as he watches Daichi. _"Make yourself feel good, Daichi."_

Daichi rubs his prostate again, pressing his finger against it greedily and gasping at the sensations that hit him without pause, making his hips squirm with pleasure. The hand on his cock twitches and he strokes the tight skin there a few times, stopping himself before he pushes himself into coming.

Kuroo watches him through heavy-lidded eyes, his teeth biting his bottom lip as Daichi fingers himself in front of the camera, feeling himself thoroughly. _"Daichi, you'll feel even better with a second finger in you."_

Kuroo is right and Daichi pulls his middle finger out to the tip and pushes it back in with his forefinger, trembling at the new stretch. It almost feels like Kuroo's cock, only lacking in width and length, and Daichi thrusts his fingers into himself, trying to replicate the sensation of Kuroo pushing into him.

 _"Daichi, are you thinking about my cock?"_ Kuroo asks, his voice low and liquid with arousal. Kuroo's cock stands erect, his pants pushed even lower to reveal the tantalising lines of his hips. As Daichi watches, Kuroo tugs off his tank top with one hand, baring his upper body to Daichi. He splays a hand over his stomach and Daichi's mouth waters as Kuroo rolls his body in a tight wave, his abs flexing with the fluid movement. Then Kuroo slides his hand down, his cock fitting into the V between his middle finger and ring finger. He licks his lips, his gaze searing as he looks at Daichi through the camera. _"Do you want this in you, baby?"_

Daichi's hips jerk instinctively and he grinds his fingers against his prostate to satiate the sudden rush of heat in him, nodding his head.

 _"I want you too but unfortunately I'm all the way over here,"_ Kuroo tells him. _"Did you see the present I got for you?"_

Daichi reaches for a box beside him, taking a dildo out from within it. Kuroo hadn't told him what he was sending and Daichi had nearly died of embarrassment when he opened the box and saw what was in it. Kuroo had sent him a dildo in red—to remind Daichi of him, he said—and there was a word scrawled at the base that read "Daichi's~ ♡". That alone had nearly made Daichi slam dunk the dildo into the dustbin, box and all, until Kuroo reminded him that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. He is glad he kept it now, although part of him still wishes he had slam dunked it into the dustbin if only to prove a point.

Kuroo's eyes light up as he sees it. _"You kept it,"_ he purrs. _"I got one that's nice and big for you. Have you used it yet?"_

Daichi shakes his head, running his eyes over the dildo. It is about as long as Kuroo's cock, which was why he probably had gotten it, but much thicker. The girth makes Daichi hesitate but he wants something more than his fingers in him.

 _"You have to stretch yourself well for it, Daichi,"_ Kuroo tells him, _"or it's going to hurt."_

Kuroo's voice is strained as he talks to him and his cock is so hard it looks painful but he still doesn't stroke himself to get off, patiently waiting for Daichi. Kuroo caresses his cock to take his mind off it, brushing fleeting touches over his skin, and Daichi makes up his mind.

Daichi stretches his sphincter carefully as Kuroo murmurs words of praise, telling him how beautiful, how gorgeous, how erotic he looks. When he thinks he has relaxed it enough, he pulls his fingers out and picks up the dildo. He coats its length with lube, rubbing his fingers against it in a way that makes Kuroo swallow hard and Daichi bite back a grin. Then he brings it between his legs and presses the tip to his hole, glancing up at Kuroo.

 _"Go slow. Take your time,"_ Kuroo tells him, forming a circle with his forefinger and thumb around the tip of his cock. He licks his lips and smirks, bucking his cock suggestively against the circle. _"You know I'm always careful with you."_

The first push has Daichi tensing up against the intrusion of something much bigger than his fingers into him and he gasps as the tip goes through the ring of muscle at his entrance.

 _"Relax, Daichi,"_ Kuroo pants, as if he is the one doing it to him. _"Touch your cock for me. It's not going to feel good until it's all inside of you."_

Daichi pumps his cock with a hand, concentrating on the sensations there instead of the dildo pushing deeper into his ass and stretching him impossibly wide.

"Kuroo," Daichi moans as he pushes in as much as he can take, feeling too full.

 _"God, you feel so good, Daichi,"_ Kuroo groans, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and his hand wrapped tight around his cock. His eyes flutter open as Daichi moans his name and he looks at the computer screen intently, his throat bobbing as he swallows hard. He glances up at the camera and Daichi meets his eyes on the screen, shuddering at the lust in his eyes.

 _"Show me how pretty you are, baby,"_ Kuroo purrs and Daichi grips the underside of his thighs, pulling his knees up to his chest and parting his legs to show Kuroo.

Kuroo moans, thrusting roughly into the circle of his hand. Daichi's hips buck in empathy, his voice being dragged out of him and echoing loudly around his room as he feels the dildo move in him. He drops a hand between his legs and grips it by the base, watching Kuroo's thrusts as he grinds it in, making sure to stimulate his prostate with every movement.

 _"Daichi,"_ Kuroo groans as he gets to his feet, his hand slamming against the table as he leans forward, his knuckles white against the wooden surface. He bucks his hips back and forth, thrusting into the tight circle of his hand, the precum dribbling out of his tip.

Daichi twitches around the length in him, almost as if he can feel Kuroo leaking in him, and he strokes his neglected cock, feeling the heat build up in him.

 _"Daichi,"_ Kuroo calls his name again, his face tense, his bottom lip bitten and red. He arches his body to show Daichi, the sinewy muscles in his upper body rippling as he thrusts into his hand desperately, ready to come.

"Kuroo, come for me," Daichi moans, his voice husky with arousal, and he watches the screen raptly as Kuroo's eyes squeeze shut, his mouth falling open as he comes into his hand.

Daichi squirms against the sheets, his insides warm as if Kuroo had just come in him. His hand quickens on his cock, his hips bucking back against the dildo as he works it against his prostate, driving him over the edge.

"Kuroo," Daichi groans, urging him to watch him, and Kuroo looks up through teary eyes, his gaze fixed intensely on Daichi as he comes.

Daichi spurts against his stomach and he shudders around the dildo, feeling it too much in him as his orgasm hits him. He moans Kuroo's name, the sound stretching out into a whine as the pleasure wracks him and he knows how he must look to Kuroo now, his hips jerking against the sheets and his back sliding down the mound of pillows. Daichi pants, finding himself flat on his back on his bed with the laptop wedged right between his knees and Kuroo watching him ravenously from the screen.

Daichi pulls himself up, his fingers grasping at the pillows as he shifts away from the laptop. The dildo is still in his ass and he shivers as every movement reminds him of its presence, rubbing up against his overstimulated prostate.

 _"It sure is doing its job well in my place,"_ Kuroo comments, smirking as Daichi starts to pull the dildo out. _"I saw how deep you had it in you."_

"If you don't come back sooner, I might not need you anymore," Daichi retorts, trembling as he pulls it all out with a wet squelch, the lube dripping between his legs in its wake.

 _"Unlike it, I'm more than just a pretty cock,"_ Kuroo says primly. _"I can kiss you, touch you, and fuck you all at the same time. I also cuddle after sex."_

"Not all the way across Japan," Daichi reminds him, picking up his laptop and lying back comfortably against his pillows. "Come back soon, Kuroo. I miss you."

_"I miss you too, Daichi. I'll be back before you know it."_


	22. Dream Sex (pet hybrid au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Dream Sex
> 
> Pet Hybrid AU. Kuroo dreams of the cat he saw under the sun.
> 
> (Sequel to Chapter 12: Under the Sun)

In his dream, Daichi is back on the porch and Kuroo is there with him, kneeling behind him and thrusting into him under the hot summer sun. He had learned that the cat's name is Daichi after hearing his owner call him that once and that he liked napping on the porch on lazy sunny afternoons, soaking in the sun whenever he could.

In his dream, Daichi's lower half is bare of the shorts he usually wears, his shirt falling away from his chest as he stretches out on his hands and knees on the porch, his body shaking from Kuroo's thrusts. Daichi's voice is low and mellow, strained in longing want as he moans for Kuroo. His skin is as nice to touch as Kuroo had thought, his thighs firm but with just enough give as Kuroo grips them, spreading them wider on the porch so that Kuroo can go deeper into him.

Daichi is trembling under Kuroo, his hips raised and his chest pressed down against the porch, his hands scratching at its wooden surface frantically. In his dream, Kuroo can see the face Daichi makes when he comes, his soft red mouth falling open in an uninhabited moan, his brown eyes glazed over with pleasure, and his cheeks flushed a deep red as he spills onto the porch.

Kuroo encircles Daichi's waist with an arm before he collapses, holding him fast. Kuroo is still throbbing hard but Daichi's knees are wobbly under him, unable to hold him up, so Kuroo rolls him onto his back, gripping him by the underside of his knees. Daichi is dazed from coming, his tail limp and his ears relaxed against his head, his glossy brown fur glowing under the sunlight. He is pliant, letting Kuroo spread his legs wide and push his cock into him again, tilting his head back in a whine as Kuroo sinks in deep.

Kuroo draws out the most delicious sounds from Daichi as he arches against the porch, saliva trickling down his cheek as he moans at Kuroo's relentless thrusts. Kuroo keeps a firm grip on his hips, holding him in place under him, frantic for the sweet friction against his cock as it slides in and out of Daichi's hole. Daichi tightens around him and Kuroo moans as he presses in around his cock, helping him feel good.

Kuroo wants to come and he wants to come in Daichi, whose body is warm and beautiful, soaking up the sun's rays under a bright afternoon sky. Every bit of Daichi is coiled tight with powerful muscle as he arches under Kuroo, his legs wrapped loosely around Kuroo's waist as Kuroo thrusts into him. His cock leaks onto his stomach, already stirring despite having just come, and his shirt inches up over his chest with every movement, teasing Kuroo with a hint of his nipples under the thin material.

Daichi twines his tail with Kuroo's, looking up at Kuroo wordlessly as he reaches out for Kuroo with both hands, calling for him. Kuroo lets go of Daichi's hips and takes Daichi's hands, interlocking his fingers with his and leaning over him, pinning him down against the porch. Kuroo nuzzles at his throat, putting his mouth to the strong curve of Daichi's neck and biting him gently, nibbling at his skin and leaving his mark on him. He feels Daichi moan, the sound vibrating against Kuroo's lips, and Kuroo shudders, bucking his hips into Daichi.

Kuroo comes and Daichi takes it all in, his eyes fluttering shut as Kuroo fills him up. It is unbelievably warm in Daichi, wrapped around Kuroo's cock in a way that feels too good and Kuroo groans, sinking even deeper into Daichi and surrounding his cock with Daichi's warmth. He looks down at Daichi and Daichi looks back at him, his eyes bright with love and his face flushed adorably. His shirt is shucked up high on his chest, exposing his nipples entirely, and Kuroo's cock throbs at the sight of the dusky nubs against his sun-warmed skin.

He lets go of Daichi's hands and pinches the nubs, rubbing his fingertips around Daichi's nipples until Daichi mewls in pleasure, writhing against the porch. With every touch and tweak and tug of Kuroo's fingers, Daichi clenches around Kuroo's cock, responding to the sensation of having his nipples played with, and Kuroo's cock throbs at the sight, stimulated by Daichi's warmth around him.

Daichi is the prettiest cat Kuroo has ever seen and Kuroo tells him this as he rolls his nipples between his fingers, teasing the tips with gentle caresses. He brushes his tail against Daichi's stomach, grazing his sides and stroking his thighs, petting him until he goes limp under Kuroo, driven to pleasure by his touch. Daichi gasps as Kuroo pulls his cock out to the tip and moves his hands down to grip his hips tight, angling Daichi just right so that Kuroo can thrust into him again.

"Daichi," Kuroo moans at the tight warmth surrounding his cock as he sinks into Daichi again.

Spread out on the porch, Daichi reaches towards him and cradles Kuroo's face with his hands, his eyes bright and searching. Kuroo leans into his touch, nuzzling his palm, and he goes where Daichi leads him, drawn to him irresistibly by sheer force of attraction. Daichi's lips are a barest distance away from him, his eyes the colour of molten amber and gold, their natural brown mingling with the warm light of the sun, and Kuroo feels his breath against his lips as he opens his mouth to speak.

 _"Who are you?"_ he asks.

Kuroo wakes with Daichi's voice still in his ears. He burns hot, his cock heavy and full of desire, and he gropes himself under his pants, thinking of the way Daichi had looked and felt in his dream. The front of his pants are already damp, soaked through during from his dream, but Kuroo pays it no mind as he thrusts into his hand roughly, trying to replicate the tight, slick warmth of Daichi. It doesn't feel the same but Kuroo comes with a stifled groan, his head filled with thoughts of him.

In the aftermath, Kuroo curls up on his side, panting heavily into the sheets. He wants to see Daichi again, stretched out on his porch under the sun, fast asleep. He wants to talk to him, crossing over the wall and into his garden, sitting down beside him as he wakes and finds Kuroo there next to him. Kuroo's cheeks flush as his dream comes back to him in vivid detail—Daichi, the porch, the taste of his skin warmed by the sun, their bodies slick with sweat and cum—and Kuroo curls up into an even tighter ball on his bed, mortified.

"Fuck," he whispers, hugging his tail close to him and burying his burning face into his sleep-ruffled fur.

\---

In the morning, Kuroo slips out of the apartment that Kenma and him share, his black hair and fur even more ragged than usual because of his distracted grooming. He can't for the life of him make them lay flat and he feels awkward in his own skin when he steps onto the street, burning too hot under the summer sun.

His feet take him down a familiar path and Kuroo walks in a daze for a period of time before he realises where he is going. The familiar red brick wall of Daichi's house looms ahead of him and Kuroo stops in his tracks as last night's dream rushes back to him. He shouldn't be coming here to see Daichi after doing all of that to him, even if it was only in a dream. Guilt bubbles up in Kuroo and he is torn between that and the desire to see if Daichi soaking up the sunlight out on his porch today. The sun feels nice on his skin, even though Kuroo's temperature runs too high for him to fully appreciate it, and Kuroo thinks Daichi would like it.

Kuroo bites his lip, his desire to see Daichi winning out, and he gives in to the urge to look over the wall.

Water sprays his face, droplets rather than a torrent, but Kuroo yelps anyway, leaping back in shock and nearly tripping over his own feet. The sound of the running hose ceases from within Daichi's house and Kuroo inches back to the wall, peeking over it warily.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Daichi straightens up with a dripping hose in his hand, looking apologetic. He is standing in the middle of his garden, his feet bare on the freshly watered grass. Unlike in Kuroo's dream, he is wearing his shorts and all of him is covered up, which makes Kuroo breath a sigh of relief. Daichi gazes at Kuroo over the wall, his brown eyes puzzled. "Who are you?"

Kuroo licks his lips, his mouth suddenly paper-dry as he stammers, "K-Kuroo."

"Kuroo," Daichi repeats and doesn't offer his name. His tail switches behind him and his ears twitch, the sun rippling over his brown fur, mesmerising Kuroo. His toes curl in the grass and Kuroo looks up just in time to see recognition dawn on Daichi's face, a warm colour settling into his cheeks as he says, "I've seen you before."


	23. Mirror Sex + Against a (mirror) wall + Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Mirror Sex + Against a (mirror) wall + Toys
> 
> Daichi and Kuroo in a slightly unusual room in a love hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in [Chinese](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=9205397) thanks to [mizuko_hino](https://twitter.com/Mizuko_Hino)!

The first thing that catches Daichi's eye as they enter the room is the mirror that replaces the headboard of the bed, wide enough to cover the whole wall, reflecting his startled face back at him.

"It was the only room that was left," Kuroo explains, seeing Daichi's expression in the mirror as he shuts the door behind him.

That is the problem with finding a room in a love hotel on a Friday night but it isn't as if they could do it at Kuroo's house when his whole family was in. Daichi supposes that he should be thankful they didn't end up with something kinkier like a sex dungeon because he _has_ heard stories about that. Apart from the mirror, everything else in the room looks fine, nice and normal enough for him to have a good night with Kuroo.

Arms wrap around his waist as he drops his bag to the ground and Daichi glances up at the mirror, seeing the heat on Kuroo's face before Kuroo turns him around for a kiss. It has been far too long since the last time they saw each other and Daichi knows that Kuroo can't wait for him to make the move to Tokyo in summer. Kuroo kisses him deeply, using his height advantage to press down on Daichi. Not one to lose, Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck and drags him down, giving Kuroo as good as he gets.

They find their way to the bed and Daichi drops back on it, pulling Kuroo down on him. He tugs at Kuroo's shirt and Kuroo raises his arms to let him pull it off, smirking at Daichi as he goes straight for Kuroo's pants next. As Daichi divests Kuroo of his clothes, Kuroo glances over Daichi's shoulder at the mirror with a thoughtful look on his face.

It only lasts for a fleeting moment and Daichi misses that look when Kuroo yanks his shirt up and over his head. Once they are both fully naked, Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck again and pulls him down for another kiss, a jolt of pleasure running through him at the skin-on-skin contact. He wants Kuroo's hands on him quickly, his fingers and cock in him, and Daichi rolls his hips up against Kuroo, making him gasp as their groins press against each other.

Kuroo retrieves the lube from the bedside table, his eyes darkening in arousal as he sees Daichi spread out on the bed, waiting for him. But Kuroo doesn't touch him just yet, his expression turning devious as he tugs at Daichi's arm and says, "Daichi, sit up for a moment."

Daichi gets up, confused, and Kuroo turns him around to face the mirror at the back of the bed, sitting Daichi between his legs and making him comfortable against his chest. Then he slides his hands down between Daichi's legs, parting them wide, and Daichi flushes a dark red as he sees himself in the mirror with everything laid bare in that position.

"The mirror's good for something after all," Kuroo murmurs into Daichi's ear, smirking as he meets Daichi's eyes in the mirror.

"It's embarrassing," Daichi mutters and closes his legs, his head still reeling at seeing everything between them laid out so clearly. That must be what Kuroo sees all the time when they are having sex but Daichi isn't sure if wants to see himself like that.

Kuroo smooths a hand over the inside of his thigh, coaxing. "Keep them open. You want my fingers in you, don't you? I can't reach with your legs closed."

"I'm pretty sure you can find some other way to reach," Daichi tells him stubbornly, keeping his legs clamped together.

"But it's more convenient like this. And way sexier." Kuroo slicks his fingers up with lube and runs them up the closed gap in Daichi's thighs, leaving a wet trail against his skin. He wraps his fingers around Daichi's cock, coaxing him into hardness. Then he dips his fingers past Daichi's balls, looking at Daichi in the mirror pleadingly as he prods at the closed gap between his thighs again.

Kuroo's touch has Daichi wanting more but he still isn't sure if he wants to see himself in the mirror like that. He doesn't think he will ever be able to look himself in the eye again if he does. Kuroo shifts behind him, pulling Daichi into his lap, and his cock rides up the cleft of Daichi's ass, hot and erect. Kuroo grinds his cock against him, deliberately slow and wanting, making Daichi squirm against him as he lets Daichi feel all of him.

"Daichi, please?" Kuroo slips his fingers between Daichi's thighs, rubbing the soft skin there pleadingly, moving his hips behind Daichi in a way that has him feeling too much.

Daichi glances at himself in the mirror, his face burning red and his cock standing erect against his stomach, then at Kuroo moving behind him, his gaze openly wanting as he locks eyes with Daichi. This time, when Kuroo slides his hands down Daichi's thighs, Daichi lets him spread his legs and lean him back, unsure if he should be watching as Kuroo coats his fingers with more lube and presses them to Daichi's hole.

Kuroo wastes no time sliding his first finger in and Daichi finds himself watching after all, transfixed, feeling Kuroo's finger push into him as he sees it disappear into his hole, reconciling the sensation with the image for the first time ever. The way his hole stretches around Kuroo's second finger looks and feels lewd and Daichi presses his burning cheek against Kuroo's shoulder, looking away as Kuroo sinks both fingers fully into him.

Kuroo fingers him slowly, coating him thoroughly with lube and giving attention to his prostate, crooking his fingers against that spot until Daichi's body is electrified with sensation. Daichi kisses the side of Kuroo's neck to distract himself from looking at the mirror, sucking lovebites into the sensitive skin of his throat, his teeth scraping against Kuroo's jaw.

"Daichi," Kuroo moans, tilting his head to give him better access to his neck, and Daichi obliges, taking the opportunity to turn his body away from the mirror.

But Kuroo's arm closes around his waist tightly, keeping him from turning around, and Daichi shivers as Kuroo takes his fingers out of him. Instead of putting his cock in him right away, Kuroo pulls out a cloth bag Daichi recognises from the bedside table, a complimentary gift the hotel had provided that Daichi hasn't looked at. Going by the smirk on his face, Kuroo had looked and he knows what is in the bag, which makes Daichi wary.

Kuroo pulls out something pink and egg-shaped with a string and a remote attached to it and Daichi takes a moment to register the unfamiliar object before Kuroo switches it on. Kuroo runs the vibrator across Daichi's cock lightly, letting him feel it, and Daichi shudders in Kuroo's arms, his fingers digging into Kuroo's thighs.

"Have you used a vibrator before?" Kuroo asks Daichi conversationally as he strokes Daichi's cock with the vibrator, his chest a solid wall against Daichi's back as Daichi squirms at the sensation.

"No," Daichi grits out, his voice strained.

Kuroo looks disappointed for some reason. "My dreams were lies."

He switches off the vibrator and Daichi exhales sharply, relieved at the break until he looks up at the mirror and sees Kuroo position the tip of the vibrator against his hole, the pink egg sliding into him easily with the lube. Daichi squirms at the strange object entering him as Kuroo fits the vibrator in him, pushing it deeper in with his fingers and tugging it snug with the string at the end.

"Kuroo." Daichi looks up at Kuroo, desperately unsure.

"If it feels uncomfortable, I'll take it out," Kuroo promises, hugging him tight with an arm and kissing him on the temple.

Then he switches it on.

The vibration drags a stuttering moan out from within Daichi's chest before he even knows it, his hips jerking around the vibrating object in him. The plastic egg is pressed right against his prostate, stimulating it more roughly than Kuroo had with his fingers, and Daichi whimpers at the violently pleasurable sensation, his hands scratching at Kuroo's thighs, trying to hang on.

"Does it hurt?" Kuroo's voice asks in his ear, his gaze hungry as he looks at Daichi in the mirror.

"No..." Daichi groans, trembling all over, all his senses honed in on the vibrating object in him. "But it feels weird."

Kuroo hums, both his hands now free to touch Daichi's body as he likes and he does just that, one hand tweaking Daichi's nipple and the other holding Daichi's length in his hand. He licks his lips as he swipes a thumb over the precum at Daichi's tip, forming a tight circle around his cock with his fingers.

"I'll help you along, Daichi," Kuroo murmurs into his ear. "All you have to do is feel good."

Daichi lets out a strangled moan as Kuroo pumps his cock quickly, his deft fingers teasing his nipples and his teeth biting down on his shoulder, which he follows up instantly with his mouth, sucking gently at the hurt there. It is too much all at once and the heat pools low in Daichi's groin, concentrated in his cock. Kuroo moves a hand to Daichi's chin, turning his face forward as Kuroo's lips brush against his ear.

"Daichi, open your eyes."

Daichi does so without thinking, his head too overrun with sensations to even think, and he opens his eyes to himself in the mirror. He has never seen himself look like that, his face flushed red, his eyes bright with tears of pleasure, his lips red and bitten, every bit of him desperate and wanting to come. A pink string leads out of his hole, his slick, puckered entrance twitching as he clenches around the vibrator inside him. Kuroo pumps his cock hard and Daichi meets his eyes in the mirror, shivering at the sheer heat on his face as he watches Daichi come.

In the mirror, Daichi sees his cum spurt from the tip of his cock, spilling onto Kuroo's hand. Pleasure wracks his entire body and his mouth falls open as he moans shamelessly at how good it feels. The vibrator in him is driving him crazy, pushing him over the edge when he has already gone over it, and he is embarrassed to find himself grinding back on it unconsciously, feeling too good to stop.

Kuroo licks his hand, his tongue swiping through Daichi's cum on his skin, and he smirks as Daichi watches him do that through the mirror dazedly, his body limp against Kuroo. Then Kuroo moves and Daichi finds himself moving along with him as Kuroo pulls him up onto his knees and pushes him forward.

"Put your hands on the mirror for me, Daichi," Kuroo instructs him and Daichi does that, if only to stop himself from crashing face-first into the mirror. "Mm, yes, that's good."

The surface of the mirror is cold under his palms and his face is too close, the desperate, wanting look still there. Daichi looks away from himself, his cheeks burning. Kuroo's hands are on his hips, easing Daichi to bend over just enough so that Kuroo can put his cock against him. Too late, Daichi realises that Kuroo is going to fuck him with the vibrator still inside him and he cries out as Kuroo pushes his cock into him, displacing the vibrator and nudging it deeper in him.

Daichi shudders, twisting in Kuroo's grip as Kuroo pulls out and thrusts into him again, moaning at the vibrations inside of Daichi. The vibrator goes deep into him, deeper than Daichi has ever felt, and it scares him.

"Kuroo, take it out first!" he moans as Kuroo thrusts into him again and his hands slip against the mirror. "The vibrator—"

Kuroo pulls out, his arms boxing Daichi in against the mirror as he pants desperately, "Too much?"

Daichi nods frantically and he feels Kuroo tugging at the string, pulling the vibrating object out of him and tossing it onto the bed. Then he pushes his cock back against Daichi in a silent question and Daichi grinds his hips back against him, relaxing himself to take Kuroo in again.

Kuroo fills Daichi up in one thrust, pushing him up against the mirror, and Daichi gasps as his nipples rub against the cold surface, his cock leaving a sticky trail of cum on the polished glass. Kuroo pins him to the mirror, leaving him little space to move as he thrusts into Daichi from behind, making him slide against its surface with every movement. Daichi's breath fogs up the mirror as he pants and he turns to look at Kuroo in the mirror, his heart pounding as he sees how frenzied Kuroo looks, his hair an even worse mess than it usually is, his eyes burning bright with heat. Kuroo is close enough to touch and Daichi reaches back for him, his hand tugging at Kuroo's hair as he brings him in for a kiss, swallowing Kuroo's moans hungrily.

Kuroo's hips stutter and he leans against Daichi, his weight pushing Daichi flat against the mirror, making Daichi whimper as his over-sensitised length presses against the cold glass. A familiar heat spills into Daichi and he trembles as Kuroo comes in him while moaning Daichi's name in that vulnerable, breaking voice of his. Daichi kisses him tenderly, stroking Kuroo's hair as he rides out his orgasm.

"Daichi, you feel so good," Kuroo groans as he blinks slowly, his hazel eyes glazed over and satiated. He plants a kiss on Daichi's shoulder then pulls out, dropping back down on the bed and taking Daichi with him.

Daichi turns to kiss Kuroo again as he sits on Kuroo's lap, letting Kuroo's hands wander all over his body as he likes. The vibrator and mirror had been an... interesting experience but he still likes Kuroo's touch the best, especially since they are usually a train ride and three hours away from each other.

"Daichi." Kuroo pulls away from his mouth with a grin, directing Daichi's attention back to the mirror.

Daichi looks forward without thinking and he realises that Kuroo has his legs spread again, his hands resting between Daichi's thighs. As Daichi watches, Kuroo puts his thumbs on either side of his puckered hole and stretches it open, just wide enough for Kuroo's cum to dribble out of him and onto the sheets in one milky trail.

The heat rushes to Daichi's face and he slaps Kuroo's hands away, turning his body away from the mirror immediately and hiding his overheated face in Kuroo's chest. Kuroo chuckles at his reaction and he lets Daichi turn around this time, wrapping him up in his arms and hugging him tight.

"You're so gross," Daichi groans into his chest, now overly conscious of the liquid trickling out of his ass. "Next time, we'll just do this at your house."

"You sure? With my mom around?" Kuroo strokes his hair. "You might be kinkier than I am."

"Or you could keep yourself company with your hand until we find a place to move out to," Daichi says tartly.

"Sure, and can you take the vibrator with you." Kuroo indicates the sticky pink egg still vibrating away on the sheets next to them and grins. "Be sure to tell me when you use it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched a youtube video about love hotels in Japan and some of them have the most bizarre rooms ever. (The sex dungeon exists. So do other strange stuff.) One hotel apparently provides complimentary vibrators which is still hilarious to me. Kinky stuff aside, it's pretty interesting to see how things work in a love hotel and some people actually do use it as a normal hotel, whether for the novelty of it, the lack of other accommodations, or just whatever, so if you're curious you can go check it out on youtube. The videos are sfw—it's mostly just youtubers getting a tour for the kick of it.


	24. Stockings + Stripping/Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Stockings + Stripping/Striptease
> 
> A striptease and stockings. Kuroo is a dying man.

Daichi is wearing Kuroo's sweater, the big, oversized one that is far too big on either of them, which means that the sleeves are too long on Daichi's hands and the hem reaches down to his thighs. He has on thigh-high stockings too, the jokey ones with the smiling cat faces that Kuroo had bought for him. The cat faces are stretched taut into leering smiles on Daichi's well-muscled thighs but Kuroo is too turned on to laugh now as Daichi runs his fingers over his legs, skimming past his knees and flirting with the hem of his sweater.

Kuroo drools at the flash of skin Daichi gives him between his sweater and his stockings and Daichi smiles knowingly at him before he tugs it back down. He is curled up in an armchair in a corner of their bedroom, the warm light of the standing lamp washing over his sun-kissed skin and emphasising shadows at the hollow of his throat, under his jaw, between his legs. Kuroo wants to touch him but he can't move, rooted to their bed by nothing but sheer fascination. Daichi has that effect on him, especially when he is being bold, and tonight is one of those nights.

Kuroo's cock twitches to life as Daichi strokes his thighs, his hands smoothing over the sheer silk of his stockings, rounding the bend of his knees, and sliding down his calves. His legs are tucked up against him on the armchair but the shadows are too dark for Kuroo to catch a glimpse of what Daichi has on under his sweater—just the way Daichi intended.

Daichi slips a hand under his sweater, moving it up under the thick material to his chest, and his mouth falls open in soft moan, which Kuroo knows to mean that he is touching his nipples under there. Daichi kneels on the plush material of the armchair, his hips gyrating in a slow circle as he teases his nipples out of sight from Kuroo, and Kuroo's cock rapidly hardens in his pants even without him having to touch it.

Daichi's other hand disappears up into his sweater, lifting the heavy material enough to reveal the delicious strip of skin between his stockings and the hem of the sweater, but not enough to answer the burning question of what he wearing under there. Daichi knows this and he glances Kuroo's way, a devious smile playing on his lips as he moves his hands downwards.

A glimpse of black satin appears from under the hem of his sweater and Kuroo watches ravenously as Daichi slides a pair of black lace panties down his thighs, its waistband adorned with pretty satin bows which shiver as he tugs them down to his knees. Then he sits back on the chair, settling himself in comfortably and tucking his legs against him as he takes his panties off all the way and drops them to the floor in one languid motion.

Daichi reaches for something behind him and Kuroo recognises their lube bottle from the bathroom, which he swears had been brand new the last time he saw it. It is half-empty now and getting emptier as Daichi pours a good amount of it into the palm of his hand, slicking up his fingers before putting a hand between his legs. The shadows hide his movements from sight but Kuroo knows what it means when Daichi tilts his head back against the armchair, his mouth falling open in pleasure.

Kuroo wonders if he had slid a single finger into himself, feeling for his prostate and stimulating it thoroughly, or if he had gone for two right away, scissoring them in him and stretching himself out. Daichi lets out a low moan, his free hand sliding up under his sweater to his chest again, and the hem of his sweater hikes up, letting Kuroo see the answer. Daichi has two fingers in himself and he stretches himself indulgently, as if preparing to take something bigger in. He pushes his fingers in deep and all of Kuroo's attention narrows down to the place between his legs, the blood roaring in his ears as the lube spills out around the edges, displaced by his fingers.

Daichi pushes his sweater up and his cock springs free of its heavy folds, swelling red and full against his stomach. Kuroo hears the air leave Daichi's lungs in one quick breath as he wraps his hand around his cock and starts stroking himself slowly. The picture that Daichi makes on the armchair, buried in an oversized sweater with black silk wrapped tantalisingly around his legs, one hand on his leaking cock and two fingers indulging himself, will be the stuff of Kuroo's wet dreams possibly up until the end of life. Kuroo could die here and now and the way Daichi looks at this particular moment will be enough to comfort him all the way to the afterlife. In fact, Kuroo thinks he might actually die here and now because he is so hard he doubts he can even remove his pants. He might actually come in them without even touching himself because of what Daichi does to him even from across the distance between their bed and the armchair.

Something must show on his face—desperation, lust, or the shadow of death—because the corner of Daichi's lips twitches when he looks at Kuroo. Kuroo suspects it must be the last option and this is Daichi's way of comforting a dying man because Daichi drops his hands entirely and pushes himself up onto his knees on the armchair. He lifts the hem of the sweater and Kuroo gets a good look at the thick curve of his erection, his softly rounded stomach, and the stiff, dusky nipples on his chest as he pulls the sweater off him. He drops the sweater and kneels there in all his naked glory, clad only in those cat stockings.

Daichi gets off the armchair, putting his feet on the floor one at the time, showing off the beautiful ripples in his thigh and calf muscles. Then he walks towards Kuroo, dragging out the distance between them before he finally puts a knee on the bed. The slight movement makes a trickle of lube leak down the inside of Daichi's thigh and Kuroo watches it soak into the top of his stockings with a strangled whine.

Daichi moves towards Kuroo on his knees, sliding easily on the sheets, and he sits on Kuroo's lap, cupping Kuroo's face with both hands and tugging him up to face him. Daichi's eyes are bright with lust, molten warmth in the lamplight, and Kuroo sees that he wants Kuroo as much as Kuroo wants him.

Daichi takes Kuroo's hands and places them on the backs of his thighs, right over his stockings, and he lowers his lashes, his voice deep and husky as he asks, "Do you want to take them off?"

Kuroo swallows hard and smirks up at Daichi weakly, his hands groping the thick muscles in Daichi's thighs of their own accord. "Definitely, but later. Much, much later. I'm going to fuck you in them first."

The warm column of Daichi's throat is right before him and Kuroo licks his lips. Every inch of Daichi calls to him, the hard, hot press of his cock against Kuroo's stomach, the slick, warm place between his legs, the smooth slide of his stockinged thighs against Kuroo's hands. But he is going to start here. Kuroo leans forward, his mouth hungry and devouring, and he licks up the salt-skin taste of Daichi, tasting his moans on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to my [boyfriend shirt and thigh-highs](https://archiveofourown.org/series/430732) roots...


	25. Office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Office Sex
> 
> What goes on behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emi ♡ who wanted office sex featuring external financial analyst!Kuroo x CEO!Daichi.

In this position, every thrust from Kuroo pushes Daichi's cock against the edge of the table and Daichi writhes, stifling his moans against the hard, polished wood of the conference table. It hurts but it also feels good when Kuroo has him bent over just right to slam against his prostate, hitting it with every jerk of his hips. Daichi can't move, not with Kuroo's iron grip on his hips and Daichi's hands wrapped up tight with his own tie, sliding uselessly against the surface of the table.

Daichi is wearing only his dress shirt after Kuroo had divested him of everything else with a smirk and a hungry look and Daichi feels the hard surface of the table under him all too clearly, rubbing his nipples raw through the thin material of the shirt as Kuroo thrusts into him again and again. The air conditioning should be freezing with so much of him exposed but Daichi's body burns too hot, the warmth of pain and pleasure pooling low in his groin.

His hips tremble as Kuroo slams in particularly deep, making Daichi moan soundlessly against the table. Then he leans over Daichi, his hands slipping between the table and his chest, his fingers finding his nipples and tugging them roughly. Kuroo doesn't pull out, grinding into Daichi so achingly slow and deliberate it makes Daichi want to flip him over and hit him for it, or push him down onto the nearest chair and ride him hard until he comes. Daichi wants to come and he wiggles his hips under Kuroo's, urging him on.

Kuroo's breath tickles his ear and out of the corner of his eye, Daichi sees Kuroo watching him closely, his eyes alight with arousal and his lips curved into a smirk as he whispers, "You have a meeting after this, don't you? I was just thinking, what are your employees going to think if they walk in on us now and see you half-naked, bent over the table, and begging for my cock?"

Daichi stifles a groan at the mental image. He wouldn't live it down and he wouldn't let Kuroo live at all since he had been the one to lure Daichi into this conference room so that they could have a quickie. Daichi had made sure to lock the door behind them but the thought of someone walking in and seeing him like this makes him squirm, just as Kuroo had wanted. Kuroo's smirk widens, his tongue running along the shell of Daichi's ear teasingly, his hips still continuing that slow, frustrating grind of his.

Daichi braces his feet against the floor and bunches his muscles, bucking up into Kuroo forcefully and making Kuroo cry out into his ear. "That's why I need you to come sometime before 3pm, Tetsurou," Daichi grits out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes at the rough stimulation. "Hurry it up."

"Yes, yes." Kuroo grins. "You're so bossy, Daichi." Kuroo pins Daichi's hips to the table and pulls his cock out to the tip before slamming it back deep in and Daichi arches, a shudder running through his body as Kuroo keeps up the relentless pace, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin echoing out in the enclosed space of the conference room.

Daichi tenses up on the table, his mouth opening in an aching moan and his back arching in a tight bow as he comes. But Kuroo doesn't stop moving and Daichi presses his face to the table, biting back his whimpers as Kuroo keeps stimulating his prostate, his cock still sliding in and out of Daichi and building heat in him. Daichi knows when Kuroo comes because the heat in him peaks and Kuroo leans over him, mouthing at the back of his neck desperately.

"Daichi," Kuroo moans, his hips bucking into Daichi, his weight pressing Daichi flat against the table.

The air leaves Daichi's lungs in a great whoosh, squashed right out of him, but he lets Kuroo go limp over him, too fond of the way Kuroo gets all clingy after sex, even if this isn't the time for it. He squirms under Kuroo after Kuroo's breathing evens out and Kuroo gets it, glancing up at the clock and pulling out of Daichi. Free of his weight, Daichi can breathe deeply again and he rolls over on the table, his chest stinging from the friction burns he had accumulated on the table. His hands are still bound tight and Kuroo shows no signs of untying him, even though he watches Daichi with interest as he pulls off his condom.

Daichi catches Kuroo's eye and he spreads his legs wide, ordering him, "Clean it up."

Kuroo licks his lips and lowers his head between Daichi's thighs only to have Daichi trap him between his legs, stopping him from reaching his intended destination.

"With the tissues," Daichi tells him pointedly, glancing up at the box of tissues just out of his reach. "If I let you do that, you're going to take forever again and you're going to overrun into this meeting."

"A shame," Kuroo muses as Daichi lets him go. "I thought you wanted to keep going after all."

"You wish."

Kuroo leans over to retrieve the tissues, hooking a hand under Daichi's leg to clean the excess lube up, then tugging off Daichi's condom and dumping it in a plastic bag with his to dispose of somewhere else. Kuroo was clearly prepared when he had come down to Daichi's office today and Daichi sighs at how he keeps letting Kuroo talk him into this. The sight of Kuroo in a suit, clad in crisply pressed black and white, the lines of his shoulders and waist neat and sharp, always makes Daichi go weak in the knees and he always finds himself in some compromising position before he realises it, too distracted by how good Kuroo looks. But even in a suit, Kuroo can't do anything about his hair and it stands free and wild on his head, his bedhead untameable, and Daichi bites back a smile as he looks up at it.

Kuroo reaches for Daichi's hands to loosen the knotted tie and he smiles at the look on Daichi's face. "Did you have fun?" Kuroo frees Daichi's hands and cups his face with a hand affectionately. "You're glowing."

"Mmph." Daichi tangles his fingers in Kuroo's hair, messing it up even more as he drags him down for a kiss.

Daichi kisses Kuroo soundly before he lets him go, sitting up on the table and buttoning his shirt. Kuroo had the sense of mind to drape his clothes across the back of the chair to keep them from crumpling and Daichi takes them from him as he passes them over. With five minutes to spare, Daichi straightens his suit and tugs his tie into place. The part of the table he had been bent over just now is spotless, the tissue box back in place, and Kuroo lounges in one of the chairs, watching Daichi get ready.

Daichi goes to unlock the door.

(The first person to step through the door asks them why it was locked and Daichi says they were having a private discussion. It was very heated, Kuroo adds, and also very in-depth. Daichi steps on his nice shoes on the way to the head of the table.)


	26. Lingerie + Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Lingerie + Overstimulation
> 
> Kuroo is insatiable and Daichi is so good to him.
> 
> (Sequel to Chapter 7: Lingerie + Body Worship)

Daichi sways on Kuroo's lap, his hands flat against Kuroo's stomach as he fights to stay upright. Kuroo had ripped his panties sometime during it all and it lies in lace pieces on the floor, but he still has the nightdress on, one strap hanging off his shoulder, the silk hemline cutting diagonally across his chest. His nipples are red and over-sensitised from Kuroo's over-eager mouth and hands, and he had started crying for Kuroo to stop touching them towards the end.

Kuroo hadn't meant to push Daichi this far but Daichi had just been so pliant and willing in that deadly combination of his nightdress, panties, and stockings that Kuroo had just kept going until he finally pulled back and realised that Daichi was sobbing more from overstimulation than pleasure. He hadn't let Kuroo touch him after that and Kuroo had let Daichi push him down flat on the bed and get on top of him.

It had been torture keeping his hands to himself as Daichi kissed him, running his hands over Kuroo's chest and tweaking his nipples, giving all the attention to Kuroo for a change. Daichi needed a break and Kuroo could give him that. But when Daichi had bent over him, the neckline of the nightdress falling low to reveal the smattering of lovebites Kuroo had given him, it took every bit of him not to pin Daichi down and have his way with him again. He should keep that ensemble under lockdown. It did crazy things to his mind.

Kuroo whimpers as Daichi kisses a trail down his stomach, his stockinged legs sliding against Kuroo's legs as he moves lower, the silk tantalising over his skin. Kuroo is hard again even after all the times they did it and Daichi glances down at his swollen cock and back at Kuroo, blinking slowly, the tears still clinging to his lashes.

"Tetsurou, seriously?" Daichi asks, his voice husky from overuse. "How many times has it been?"

 _Not enough,_ Kuroo wants to say but he bites his tongue, looking up at Daichi pleadingly.

Daichi strokes Kuroo's cock idly as he considers him, making Kuroo shiver at his touch. Kuroo would welcome the use of his mouth, thighs, or ass to get off but given that he had just spent the past hour and more fucking Daichi into the sheets in various ways, he isn't sure that Daichi would suggest any of those options. In fact, it seems more likely that Daichi would just leave him for a shower and a good night's sleep than deal with Kuroo's insatiable sex drive tonight.

"What do you want me to do, Tetsurou?" Daichi asks, sitting up on Kuroo's thighs, and Kuroo stares at Daichi's spread legs around his cock, trying not to give in to the urge to push Daichi down. Without the panties, Daichi's lower half is exposed, the sheer material of his nightdress doing nothing to cover up his cock or the cum streaking his thighs. The stretch of skin from the tops of his stockings up is littered with lovebites and teethmarks, the skin so over-sensitised that all it would take is a light touch of Kuroo's hand to make Daichi moan.

"Maybe we should stop for the night," Kuroo suggests weakly.

Daichi looks down pointedly at Kuroo's erect cock standing straight and flushed before him.

Kuroo bites his lip, growling in frustration. "I want you, Daichi."

"How?" Daichi asks, still stroking him languidly.

 _Every way,_ Kuroo thinks desperately, ideas rushing through his head, thoughts of pushing Daichi down and spreading his legs, or bending him over the headboard and taking him from behind, or even just his pretty, red mouth swallowing Kuroo's cock whole. He trembles and Daichi tightens his thighs around Kuroo's hips to keep him in place.

"You could ride me," Kuroo finds himself blurting out. "Please."

Daichi levels a flat look at Kuroo, considering him for a long moment, his eyes flitting between the desperation on Kuroo's face to his achingly hard cock under him. Then he scoots up Kuroo's body on his knees and braces his hands on his stomach, his movements sluggish, every bit of him sore and showing.

"Just one more time," Daichi tells him. "I really don't think I could go another time."

Kuroo nods frantically and Daichi lowers himself onto his cock, the breath hitching in his throat as the head of his cock presses against his hole. He goes slow, agonisingly so, and Kuroo murmurs softly to him, stroking his thighs encouragingly as Daichi fills himself up with his cock. It has to hurt after the number of times they did it tonight and Kuroo sees Daichi blinking away tears, his body trembling violently around Kuroo.

Kuroo sits up, his arms going around Daichi and holding him as he seats himself fully on Kuroo's cock. Daichi's eyes are glazed, his teeth biting at his bottom lip and his hips stopping right after taking in all of Kuroo. He is breathing hard, his chest rising and falling expansively, and Kuroo tries not to look down at his chest.

"Can you move?" Kuroo asks him and Daichi lifts his hips experimentally, his whole body shuddering around Kuroo. When he drops his weight back down onto Kuroo, he lets out a stuttering moan, sounding absolutely wrecked.

Embarrassed, Daichi clamps his thighs around Kuroo's waist and buries his face in his shoulder, curling up against Kuroo as the tremors wrack his body. "Um."

Kuroo chuckles, petting Daichi's hair. "It's okay. We'll go slow if you're still up for it."

Daichi breathes deeply and nods. "Keep going."

Unlike the previous times, Kuroo doesn't rush with Daichi, keeping him secure on his lap and holding him tight, letting him set the pace. Daichi rocks back on his cock, his arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck, and Kuroo helps him move with his hands on his hips, taking his cues from Daichi's body to move with him.

Daichi is warm and wet inside and it feels so good to have his cock buried in him, stimulated by his every movement. The silk of his nightdress and stockings feel good against Kuroo's bare skin and Kuroo finds himself stroking the small of Daichi's back, his other hand running down his stockinged thigh. Daichi grunts disagreeably in his ear, objecting to Kuroo's touch, and Kuroo returns his hands back to his hips.

"Daichi," Kuroo moans softly as he feels the familiar heat building up in his cock, "Daichi, Daichi."

Daichi looks up and Kuroo cups his jaw, kissing him tenderly. Kuroo coaxes Daichi's lips apart, running his tongue over the inside of his mouth. He bucks up into Daichi from underneath and Daichi gasps into his mouth, his hands gripping Kuroo's forearms. Kuroo doesn't stop moving his hips and Daichi squirms as Kuroo's cock grinds into him, stimulating already over-sensitised nerves.

"Tetsurou," Daichi groans as soon as he manages to break away from the kiss. " _Ahh,_ Tetsurou, you're moving too much."

"Sorry, just a bit more..." Kuroo tugs him back for another kiss, sealing off a gasp from Daichi as he rolls his hips under him.

Daichi tenses up around him, his fingers digging into Kuroo's arms as Kuroo shifts him on his cock a little more firmly than before. Sensations play along the surface of his cock, sinking deep into him. His skin is too hot, too tight, pulled taut, and Kuroo moans as he comes in Daichi again, his hands cupping the small of Daichi's back and holding him close. Shudders wrack Kuroo's body, travelling between him and Daichi, and Daichi squeezes his eyes shut, his nails biting into Kuroo's shoulders as he hangs on to him. Daichi is crying again, his breath hitching in his chest, and Kuroo moves his mouth away from his lips, kissing the curve of Daichi's throat comfortingly.

When Kuroo flicks his eyes up to look at Daichi, he shivers. Daichi looks thoroughly wrecked, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and his mouth falling open in soft, soundless moans. As the heat clears gradually from Kuroo's head, Kuroo kisses Daichi's shoulder apologetically and pulls the strap of his nightdress back up. Then he pulls out of Daichi carefully, his arms straining under Daichi's weight as Daichi slumps against him.

In the aftermath of his latest orgasm, Kuroo's limbs feel weak and sluggish, just about as strong as overcooked noodles, and he drops to the bed with Daichi. He stretches a hand out to retrieve the nearest pillow and tugs it under Daichi's head, pillowing his head on Daichi's shoulder and wrapping an arm around him loosely. The silk of Daichi's nightdress still feels good against his skin and Kuroo rubs a hand against it idly, feeling the bumps under there where Daichi's nipples are.

"Tetsu," Daichi groans, coming back to life at his touch and grabbing his wayward hand. He pulls Kuroo's arm down and holds it in place against his stomach. "Stop moving. Stop touching me."

"Sorry," Kuroo says, properly chastised but not entirely repentant.

Daichi throws an arm out, thumping Kuroo weakly on the shoulder. "I know I'm beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, and everything else you kept moaning into my ear but exercise some self-control next time."

From where Kuroo is, Daichi's face burns a bright red as he says all of those things about himself and his eyes are still teary but he is smiling, beautiful in his afterglow. Daichi is going to be mad at Kuroo when he wakes up in the morning and finds that he can't get out of bed, his body too sore from tonight's activities and his throat scratchy from moaning too much, but Kuroo has plans to remedy that. It is all he can do to show his appreciation for Daichi for putting on all of that sexy lingerie and letting him overindulge himself.

Kuroo flops his body upwards to peck Daichi's cheek and grins back at him. "Well, as long as you know it."


	27. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Somnophilia
> 
> Daichi is a heavy sleeper.

Daichi is warm in sleep, his eyes closed as he dozes, and there is something pressed between his thighs, rubbing up against him there and making him feel good. Daichi moans, his hips moving instinctively as he grinds down against the warmth between his legs. Belatedly, he realises that his pants are gone, even though he is sure that he was wearing them when he fell asleep, and his bare cock presses against warm skin, already erect from the stimulation.

He doesn't know how long he has been doing this for, his body moving independently of his sleeping mind as he clamps his thighs around the warmth between them and pushes his cock against it, his hips jerkng clumsily against it. It just feels good to his sleep-dazed body and the warmth between his legs encourages him to keep moving against it, rubbing up against Daichi when he falters, warm and steady under him. It feels so good that he almost doesn't mind when something prods between his asscheeks, rubbing cool and slick liquid against his hole.

Daichi groans and bucks against the warmth under him, grinding circles into it as a finger slides into him, smooth as butter and non-intrusive, melding itself to Daichi as soon as it enters him. It touches a cluster of well-loved nerves in him, rubbing sensation into it, and warm pleasure seeps through Daichi's body, making his hips stutter in their movements. Daichi moans, squirming against the bed as the lone finger massages him lovingly, knowing exactly where to touch him to make him feel good. But it is strange because his bed moves under him, the soft mattress replaced by a firm and warm surface with little give when Daichi digs his fingers into it, trying to hold on.

The warmth jerks up between his legs, bouncing Daichi on it and pushing against his cock, but Daichi's senses are muddled, pleasure pulled between his cock and his prostate, confused as to which one he should be paying attention to in his half-waking state. The finger rubs against his prostate ceaselessly and Daichi's mouth opens in a silent cry as another finger joins it, the both of them sparking off multiple sensations in Daichi.

Daichi moans, pushing his face against his bed-not-bed as he alternates between grinding his cock against the warmth between his thighs and pushing himself back on the fingers, his knees sliding against the sheets as he bucks his hips shamelessly. Another finger enters him from a different angle, two hands cupping his asscheeks as the fingers delve into him, and Daichi gasps, the stretch sending a jolt of pain through him before it is replaced by the curious pleasure of being filled up, his prostate being carefully stimulated all the while.

Daichi is ready to come, his body pulled taut with nothing but warmth and pleasure, and he rubs himself impatiently against the warmth between his legs, urgency making his movements clumsy as the fingers stimulate him to completion. He cries out softly as he spills all over the warmth between his legs, his thighs still clamped tight around it as he wakes with the sudden, intense sensation of coming. As consciousness floods into him, Daichi realises that he is lying chest-down on a warm body, his hands pressed to it and both of his thighs clamped tight around a thigh, getting himself off to it while he had been asleep.

"Good morning, darling." Kuroo grins at him as Daichi lifts his head off his chest. Between his thighs, Kuroo's thigh is sticky with Daichi's cum but he doesn't move anything but his fingers, crooking them into Daichi and reminding Daichi that they are still in him. Kuroo's cock swells against Daichi's thigh, hot and erect from watching Daichi while he was asleep and reacting to Kuroo's stimulations with pure, inhabited pleasure.

Daichi presses his burning cheek against Kuroo's chest, having half a mind to roll off him and go back to sleep, ignoring the pressing problem digging into his thigh. But he doesn't because he has more than just a passing fondness for Kuroo so he asks, "Tetsu, what are you doing?"

Kuroo slips a finger out of Daichi, making him shudder, and strokes his hair. "You looked really cute while you were asleep so I couldn't help it."

"You could have waited for me to wake up." Daichi flushes as he remembers how shamelessly he had reacted to Kuroo, rubbing himself against his thigh and tightening up around his fingers, liking the way they felt in him.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Kuroo says, suitably chastised. He pulls all his fingers out of Daichi and Daichi tries not to whine at the loss of them.

Daichi feels loose and warm, his body relaxed after waking up with an orgasm instead of having to deal with the aching, tight feeling in his cock when he wakes up erect. It did feel good, amazingly so, but the only thing that bothers him is how uninhabited he had been in the single-minded pursuit of his pleasure and how Kuroo had watched him through it.

But then again, now that Daichi has gotten over his initial embarrassment, he supposes that he doesn't mind as much as he thought he did. Kuroo has already seen every part of him and he knows, intimately, how Daichi gets when he loses control, demanding things from Kuroo that would make Daichi blush when Kuroo reminds him of them afterwards and moaning Kuroo's name when Kuroo gives all of them to him, indulging his every whim.

"I don't mind," Daichi admits, tracing patterns on Kuroo's chest with his fingers, mapping out the grooves of his muscles. "Just give me a bit of warning if you're doing it next time."

"This was kind of a spontaneous thing, hm..." Kuroo ponders, wrapping his arms around Daichi. "How should I warn you if you're asleep and waking you up defeats the purpose of touching you when you're cute and asleep?"

Daichi thumps Kuroo's chest with his head. "You know what I mean. Just don't do it when we have work."

"Got it."

"And don't put it in me without waking me up first."

"Got it."

"...but you can use your fingers if you want."

"Oh?" Kuroo smirks. "I like the sound of that."

"Just don't get too carried away with it." Daichi thumps his head against Kuroo's chest again.

Daichi stays where he is for a moment, pillowing his head on Kuroo's chest, too comfortable to move. But Kuroo is hard and hot under his thigh, his hips starting to squirm under the press of Daichi's body, which draws Daichi's attention. Daichi rubs his thigh against Kuroo's cock experimentally, smiling as Kuroo shivers under him. He feels bad leaving Kuroo so achingly hard, stuck in place when Daichi has made himself comfortable on his chest. So Daichi moves for him, inching up Kuroo's body and sitting up on his thigh. He makes sure to brush Kuroo's erection with his knee as he swings a leg over him and straddles his hips, easing his knees down into the sheets. Thanks to Kuroo, he feels relaxed enough to be doing this and he raises his hips, positioning Kuroo's cock between his legs. Spread out on the bed under him, Kuroo watches him raptly, his eyes still heavy-lidded with sleep and his hair mussed against his pillow.

"Do you want me to help you come?" Daichi murmurs as he lowers himself down on Kuroo's cock, resting himself against the tip of his cock.

" _Please,_ " Kuroo says with feeling, grinning as he bucks his hips for emphasis.

Daichi eases himself down onto Kuroo, parting his asscheeks as the head of Kuroo's cock pushes against him then goes in past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance, entering him. Kuroo lets out a soft sigh as Daichi sits on him, taking him deep with amazing ease and engulfing his cock in a tight warmth. With his length all in him, Daichi braces his hands on Kuroo's stomach and rocks against him, stimulating Kuroo's cock inside him. Daichi moves his hips languidly as he coaxes Kuroo into coming, still too wrapped up in the sleep-warm sensations of just now to move too fast or too rough, keeping a slow, rocking rhythm that suits the both of them.

Kuroo moans, his hands sliding up Daichi's thighs, caressing them as Daichi works on him. He looks like he feels good, his head digging into his pillow and messing up his hair even more. His eyes flutter open and shut, wavering between his pleasure and his need to watch Daichi. In the low morning light, Kuroo's eyes are bright under the tangled mess of his fringe, love and lust pooling within those hazel depths as Daichi rides him to completion.

Kuroo trembles under him, his hands gripping Daichi's thighs as his mouth opens in an aching cry, and Daichi tightens up around Kuroo's cock, encouraging him to let himself go. Liquid warmth spills into Daichi and Daichi quivers at the sudden burst of sensation in him, relaxing himself around Kuroo's cock and rolling his hips slowly over him until Kuroo is reduced to a shivering puddle of pleasure under him.

Daichi leans forward, brushing away the dark strands of hair from Kuroo's forehead and kissing him there, smiling as Kuroo gazes back at him hazily. "Did you feel good?"

"So good," Kuroo murmurs back at him huskily, his hands going to Daichi's back and slipping around his waist in a hug. "You're so good to me, Daichi." His lips quirk in a smile. "Maybe I should do this more often."

Daichi doesn't give him an answer but he chuckles as he sinks against Kuroo, wrapped up in his arms and his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more day left...! We're coming to the end of Kurodai Kinktober, dear readers!


	28. Sex on the beach (Merperson AU / "The Sea and the Shore" AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Sex on the beach
> 
> "The Sea and the Shore" AU. (Human!Kuroo x Merman!Daichi)
> 
> A merman and his boyfriend, alone at the cove at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a spinoff of my other fic ["The Sea and the Shore", a fluff, romcom-ish fic about merman!Daichi meeting human!Kuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476246). It could be read on its own (for the smut) but there are certain references that will only make sense if you've read the full fic, and by extension, there are certain spoilers for how things play out in "The Sea and the Shore".

Under the open night sky, Kuroo glows in the moonlight, the waves lapping at him as he lies in the sand with his arms wrapped around Daichi. He had brought a lamp out to the cove with him and it sits in the sand just out of reach of the sea, the flickering light casting shadows over Kuroo's face as he gazes up at Daichi. It has been weeks since Daichi's seashell charm broke but he had wanted to see Kuroo and Kuroo had wanted to see him so they had made a compromise by coming back to the cove tonight.

"Are you cold?" Daichi asks him, remembering how many layers Kuroo had been wearing the other night to ward off the cold and looking at him now, dressed only in a tank top and swim shorts, soaking in the seawater as he lies in the shallow waves.

Kuroo hugs him close, his long legs tangling with Daichi's tail. "You're warm. Kind of heavy too." He strokes Daichi's scales with a teasing smile. "Is it all in the tail?"

Daichi raises a brow. "I could get off you. Since I must be crushing your spindly limbs and all."

"No way." Kuroo laughs and tightens his arms around him. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. Come up here, Daichi."

Daichi pushes himself up on his arms, his hands scrunching in the sand as he leans over Kuroo, and Kuroo tilts his face up for a kiss. They have been doing more of this lately, kissing and touching, and Daichi likes the way Kuroo's hands roam over his body, exploring his skin and scales thoroughly. He likes the way Kuroo looks when Daichi kisses him, his face glowing pink and happy when Daichi pulls away to give them both a breather, his body warm and pliant under him.

Recently, Daichi discovers that if he lies on Kuroo like this for long while they kiss, Kuroo grows warm between the legs, a hard bulge poking Daichi in the stomach from under Kuroo's shorts. Kuroo likes it when Daichi touches him there, sighing blissfully when Daichi cups his hand over his bulge but yelping if Daichi squeezes him too tightly. Kuroo had given him a crash course in human anatomy after that, filling in details that Yachi's lessons wouldn't have covered, and Daichi had been curious about the notion of having sex the way humans did.

Merpeople liked pleasurable things but they lacked the lower anatomy that human beings had for sex, making up for it with kissing, touching, and stroking, all the things that Daichi has been doing with Kuroo so far. The notion that Kuroo's pleasure would be centred in his cock, amongst other places, was bizarre to Daichi, but he liked the needy sounds he pulled from Kuroo when he stroked his cock, fondling it the way Kuroo shows him until it spurts semen all over his hands.

Kuroo had told him that there were other ways for him to get off too, how sex between two human men worked, and if Daichi wanted to, they could try it when he got his seashell charm back. Daichi had liked the idea of that and he wants to see more of Kuroo, the way his face scrunches up in pleasure and how he sounds when he comes, his voice growing strained and erotic as he moans.

He is starting to sound like that now as Daichi kisses him deeply, sliding his tongue over his and sparking off sensations in his mouth. Kuroo strokes his sides, touching his stomach and sliding his hands over his chest, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull Daichi down on him. Kuroo moves his mouth over to the hollow of Daichi's throat, licking the salt off his skin, and Daichi shudders against him, the tremors travelling down all the way to his tail.

Kuroo's cock presses against him, a warm spot against Daichi's stomach, and Daichi brings his hand down to Kuroo's waistband, pulling his shorts down until he feels Kuroo's bare flesh against his skin. He wraps his fingers around Kuroo's cock, feeling the skin swell hot in his palm, and he drops his gaze to catch the arousal that passes over Kuroo's face.

"Daichi," Kuroo murmurs and his hand goes to Daichi's hand, moving it away from his cock. He hitches Daichi firmly against him until his cock rests against the sensitive strip where Daichi's skin and scales meet and Daichi shivers as Kuroo starts rubbing it against him slowly, the slick slide between their bodies sending waves of pleasure through him.

Kuroo kisses his neck, his jaw, his cheek, gradually finding his way back to Daichi's lips. His hands cup Daichi's lower back, guiding him down against him as his hips move up under him. Kuroo wraps a leg around Daichi's waist, trapping Daichi's tail in place as he rubs up against him, his pace quickening.

Daichi moans softly into Kuroo's mouth, his hands grasping at Kuroo's tank top, dragging it up to his neck and pressing his chest against Kuroo so that he can feel his bare skin against his. It feels good and the tip of Daichi's tail curls in the water, his fins sending droplets of seawater showering down over them. He rubs his nipples up against Kuroo's slick skin, little bursts of pleasure travelling through his body when their nubs meet, and he rests his head in the crook of Kuroo's shoulder, letting Kuroo grind his cock against him.

"Does it feel good?" Daichi murmurs as he blinks up hazily at Kuroo, his body tingling with pleasure.

"Really good," Kuroo moans, his legs tightening around Daichi's waist.

"Are you going to come?" Daichi asks him curiously, feeling his stomach grow slicker as Kuroo thrusts against him.

Kuroo nods wordlessly, his eyes squeezing shut, and he hugs Daichi tight, his hips stuttering as a hot wetness spreads over Daichi's skin and scales. Kuroo goes limp under him, his hazel eyes blinking up at the night sky in a daze before shifting to look at Daichi. The way Kuroo looks after he comes, his skin flushed with pleasure and his mouth open and panting, always makes Daichi's heart flutter in his chest, swelling with love for him. He likes Kuroo so much, the summer-soaked boy he met between the sea and the shore, and he cups Kuroo's face with both hands and kisses him on the lips.

Kuroo is starstruck as always when Daichi pulls back, his eyes bright and awed in the moonlight. His black hair is mussed up in the water now, floating around him like a sea creature of its own, and Daichi laughs at him, pressing close to him and running his hands through his floating sea creature hair.

Kuroo wraps his hands around Daichi's forearms, holding on to him rather than stopping him, and Daichi looks into his eyes, smiling.

"You're beautiful," Kuroo says reverently, sounding breathless. "Daichi, you're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

Daichi flushes darkly, caught off guard by Kuroo again. He doesn't know how Kuroo keeps saying all these intensely embarrassing things without batting an eyelash. Daichi opens his mouth to answer him, his thoughts jumbled up incoherently in his head, and what comes out is, "No, you are."

"Are we doing this? Are we really?" Kuroo arches an eyebrow at him, a smirk growing wide on his lips. "You can't out-'no, you are' me. I'm a champion at this—"

Kuroo sneezes.

Daichi grins, saved by Kuroo's inability to withstand the cold. "You can't win at anything if you're catching a cold. Go dry yourself off and get somewhere warm."

Kuroo pouts and Daichi pecks him on the lips, pushing himself up on his arms over Kuroo again. He washes the milky liquid off their stomachs with quick splashes of seawater, coaxing Kuroo to sit up and dry himself off with his towel. Daichi can't go on land with his tail so he lies on his stomach in the shallows, watching Kuroo change his clothes and sneeze again before bundling himself up into his sweater.

"I'll be back again tomorrow." Kuroo crouches by the edge of the lapping waves before Daichi. "When will Shimizu fix your seashell charm?"

"After the next full moon."

Kuroo glances up at the moon hanging in the night sky above their heads. "That should be really soon. I'll take you someplace good again when you come up to land."

"A date?" Daichi asks, his tail flicking in the water.

"A date," Kuroo promises, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "And maybe more."

Daichi smiles and reaches out to cup Kuroo's face, his fingers leaving wet streaks of seawater against his skin as he strokes his cheek. "I'll see you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've come to the end of Kurodai Kinktober 2017! -applause all around-
> 
> A very big THANK YOU to everyone who's stuck with me and made it this far! That's 31(-3) days that we've been together on this kink journey wow that is a while. There were times that I felt really apologetic because you had to put up with 28 iterations of kurodai getting it on and given that they all came from one person there was bound to be overlaps and such (plus me spamming the tag on both ao3 and tumblr) but thank you to everyone who read it all anyway ^^;;
> 
> This was my first time participating in a Kinktober event at all and of course I had to go with kurodai since they are the number 1(s) in my heart. I only stumbled upon the idea of Kinktober about 10 days before October started so I had a late start but I think I did well overall—considering I didn't even think I could manage more than half at the start. I also detracted from the list of prompts and came up with some new ones of my own to fit what I wanted to write ("Under the Sun" and "Sex on the beach" for example). Overall, I had lots of fun and it was a great way to destress while honing my smut-writing skills(???)
> 
> So once again, a very big thank you to YOU, dear reader, for making it this far! And also, if you are so inclined, I want to know what was your favourite chapter for Kurodai Kinktober 2017?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
